Life's Many Indulgences
by LadyYuina
Summary: -COMPLETE- Drawn to one another by the laws of attraction, little did Yuki and Kyo know that there was a dark secret being hidden from them. AU YukixKyo
1. Our Daily Lives

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: My second attempt at another Furuba fic, and I'm hoping this one will do a lot better than my other one. XD I'll say this now: Tooru is a bit OOCish. In any case, please enjoy, read, and review. Thank you.

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 1: Our Daily Lives

Kyo dreaded going to school this morning - if he showed up (even if it was simply appearing by the school's gate) a ton of girls would flock around him like they were wild animals in heat. It was annoying, really. Kyo was well known for not being very good with dealing with girls, but that didn't stop the crazy minstrels from trying to get him to go out with one of them.

"Ahhhh, it's Kyo! He's here!" a girl shouted.

"Damn . . . Since when did I say it was okay to address me by my first name?" Kyo was completely surrounded today. He sighed and wondered how he was going to get himself out of this one. "Well . . . Do you all need something from me?"

All at once all of the girls started chattering at him.

"That isn't very nice, ladies." All of their heads turned towards the sound of the voice - they squealed in excitement at the sight of Yuki, the school's most popular prince. "Let Mizunashi have his space."

"Prince Yuki! Please go out with me! Kyo won't, so will you?" one girl asked.

Kyo knew all the girls would leave his side as soon as they saw Yuki, because by far, he was much more attractive, and didn't have a nasty side he liked to show to girls. In the red-head's eyes, he never did see the school prince do anything that would upset anyone - he was the perfect role model for any student striving to be perfect. Alas, it was all the more better for him, because now he was girl free, and was able to walk past the mobbed prince to go to his classroom.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline your offer," Yuki replied. The girl's pout did nothing to deter him from his answer. "You're quite beautiful, however, there are plenty of other guys out there waiting to have a chance with you."

"Why? Do you already have someone you like?" another girl asked.

"I'd like it if you do not ask me that." Yuki sweat dropped when all the girls started glaring at one another. His response seemed to have ignited a war (possibly between the ladies) and it was all because he said he didn't like being asked about who he was interested in. "Please excuse me. I need to get to class before the bell rings."

Everyone warmly greeted Yuki when he stepped foot into the classroom; the only who excluded himself from such sweetly sickening behavior was Kyo. The red-haired teen usually faired better if he was looking out the classroom window while the prince was entering into Mr. Katamura's (their teacher) domain.

"Good morning, everyone," was Yuki's usual reply. He was looked up to by all the male students, and idolized as boyfriend material by all the girls. "Mizunashi, good morning." And as usual he never left Kyo out - he was always greeted by the prince as well.

"Morning, Usuda." Kyo didn't bother to look at him, but Yuki didn't really mind. This was how the hot-headed, red-eyed teen was, anyway. No one was ever given more attention than Kyo thought they deserved from him - quite a cold discomposure, really, but likewise, Yuki could care less as long as a greeting was returned.

"Settle down, students; the school bell has rung, and class is now in session. Otakuni, read the underlined segment on page forty-three of your textbook."

"Yes, teacher."

The school day lulled by like any other normal school day; by the time the bell rang Kyo was out cold on his desk. He didn't wake up until he felt insistent gentle prodding on his right arm.

Peeking one eye open drowsily, he asked, "what do you want," it took some time before he was focused enough to see who he was talking to, "Usuda?"

"Nothing. It's just that the bell has rung, and everyone is leaving."

"So?"

"Aren't you going to leave as well?"

"I'll leave when I want to."

"Mizunashi, is something the matter? Are you not feeling well?" Mr. Katamura asked. Kyo sat up straight then, to look at his teacher. "I'm about to close up the classroom, so I'll need the two of you to leave."

"Okay, I'm leaving." Kyo picked up his pencils and papers on his desk as he stuffed them into his backpack. When he noticed that Yuki wasn't budging, he asked, "why are you just standing there? Aren't you going to leave?"

Flushing, Yuki nodded. Kyo quirked an eye brow at his strange behavior. "I will. I was simply waiting for you, that's all."

"Hmph, suit yourself." Unhooking his bag handle from the side of his desk he stood up, slung it over one shoulder, and started to walk towards the classroom door. He was expecting to see girls standing outside waiting for Yuki (and possibly him), but there was no one around to his immediate surprise. "Where'd all the fan girls of yours go?"

"I sent them off," Yuki replied.

"Teach me sometime."

"Teach you what?"

"You know," Kyo was finding it hard to ask for such a simple thing, "how to shoo away girls nicely when you don't want their attention." Yuki literally gawked at the red-head. "Listen, what I mean to say is that whenever I flick them off, they all the more but come after me with unlimited amount of determination afterwards."

The gray-haired teen laughed at Kyo's silly methods. "You are rather brash in everything you do, after all."

Kyo scowled angrily. "Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that. As payment, let me tell you a little something I've never told anyone else."

"Don't bother." With the way Yuki was giving him a questioning stare, Kyo knew he needed something to back up his statement. "Since you haven't told anyone else that little something of yours, it's better off if you didn't tell me either. Besides, what makes you think I'd want to know, anyway?"

"Oh, I see . . . Well, in that case, I won't tell you then, although I really wanted to."

"I better get going; my mom's expecting me."

"All right. See you tomorrow in class," Yuki said.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Welcome home!"

Kyo was tackled by a very excited sister. Her long brown hair covered the majority of his face, as he took several seconds to blow it out of his face. They were both on the floor; he was exhausted (as usual); his sister was sick, so she didn't attend school today.

"Dammit, Tooru, how many times must I tell you not to tackle me like this!" Kyo cried. Sitting up, Tooru apologized over and over until Kyo shushed her. "Just make sure not to do it again; you can at least greet me home in a normal fashion."

"What I just did wasn't normal?" Tooru asked.

"Don't let "Daisies In the Sky" get to your head."

"But I love that show!" Tooru's eyes lighted up at the mere mention of it. "Mimi always greets her brother that way, and he doesn't get mad like you. I wonder why?"

"Mimi and her brother are fictional characters. The actors that portray them are not the real Mimi and whatever her brother's name is, because they've never existed in the first place. The characters are from that novel you love to read so much, understand?"

"Ah, I get it now! Thanks for explaining it to me!"

"We're in the same grade . . ."

"Meaning?" Tooru asked.

Tooru was the younger of the two, but she was exceptionally smart, believe it or not. Yet, when it came to technical issues, she was Kyo's lovable air-headed little sister. They were only step-siblings though, because Kyo and Tooru did not share the same father, but they shared the same mother. In fact, Kyo knows very little of his father, and his mother has never told him anything about him, yet the red-head didn't really mind. His family relations were pretty good despite his shady past.

His step-father's name is Mizunashi Kyo; yes, Kyo has the same first name as his step-father, but it was merely by coincidence. At first, Kyo's mother was worried that her son would feel awkward being around someone that had the same first and eventually same last name as him, but as things turned out he couldn't care any less. At a glance anyone would say the teen was a bit of a stiff-neck, but beneath that exterior he could be a really likeable guy if one knew him long enough.

"You're pretty smart, so how come you don't understand punctual things such as these?" Kyo asked.

"Awwww, don't tease me, Kyo! I'm sick; I have a stuffy nose; and my throat hurts an awful lot!"

"Then don't talk so much, because you're only going to make it worse."

"Oh, mom told me to tell you that she's going to be a little late today, and dad has to go to a meeting with his co-workers."

"Guess we're eating dinner alone again, then," Kyo replied.

Kyo and Tooru's father worked as the executive vice-president of a seafood company, while their mother worked as a nurse at the local hospital not too far by their home. Despite both parents not being home too often due to their jobs, they always found the time to spend some moments together as a family unit here and there.

"What would you like tonight?" Tooru was already getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Wait, you're sick so let me do the cooking. You should also be the one asking me what you want for dinner, since you're the one who's not feeling well." Kyo stood up as well and walked towards his sister. "You shouldn't always put other people's wants and needs before your own, Tooru."

Tooru merely smiled and said nothing in response.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Yuki was tired and he felt like lying down. After having come home straight from school his father asked him if he would have liked a match of table ping-pong. And like the nice son that he was, he wasn't going to refuse his father's invitation. Much like Kyo, he hardly spent time with his father due to the fact that his father worked as a plastic surgeon. Yuki's mother, however, was a stay home mom, and she and the gray-haired teen usually spent the day quietly in the company of one another. Even though his father was a plastic surgeon, he had a set schedule and always came home at a certain time in the evening, so it wasn't so bad.

"You seem tired, son; would you like to take a break or stop for today?" Yuki's father asked.

"If you'd like to keep going, I won't mind. It's nice to spend time with you since you got the day off from work," Yuki said.

Yuki was an only child, and not to mention an adopted child. His foster mother couldn't bare children, because when she was twenty-two she was diagnosed with cervical cancer, which in turn, affected her chances of getting pregnant. The layering within the wall of the cervix was carved away due to the horrid cancer, and that left Ms. Usuda unable to produce children. The only option she and her husband had left was to adopt a child, and that was when little Yuki came into their lives.

Yuki's real mother died during childbirth, and it was because of that that little Yuki was almost never born. Out of pure luck the doctors were able to pull him out of his mother's womb; if he had stayed in there any longer he would have suffocated - her contractions had ended and there was nowhere for the baby to go.

There was no information about the father, and Yuki's mother didn't give out any information about his actual father in the first place. Therefore, the hospital had little to no information.

The baby was born into the world without a name. The person who named him was the doctor who helped deliver him - he found it peculiar that the child had the complexion of the color of snow, and that was how the baby's name formed within his head. He named the child, Yuki, after the snow that would fall down in many areas of Japan every year during the cold months.

"No, it's all right, son. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard."

Yuki placed his racket down on the ping-pong table, before stretching out his cramped limbs. During the course of their little match he had worked up quite a sweat, and being tired, and having cramped muscles could only be his calling for taking a bath or shower.

Fanning himself for a moment, Yuki said, "this may seem a little sudden, but there's something that I've been wanting to tell you and mother."

"Oh?"

"But can it wait until after I've taken a bath?"

"Certainly, Yuki."

Chapter 1: END


	2. Out Of the Blue

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: Thank you, everyone. Your reviews have made me happy. Please keep them coming . . .? By the way, what do you all think of this chapter? XD

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 2: Out Of the Blue

Yuki was quite nervous when it came to the actual confession he was going to make to his parents. He was sure they had raised him to be a good child, and even though this might be against their wishes, he felt that they had the right to know. Besides, keeping it all to himself was not making him feel any better, either.

Looking at either parent situated on the couch across from him, he began . . .

"Mother, father, I've gathered the both of you here to tell you that I am attracted to other males." He waited for a response. Waiting seemed like the hardest thing to do. When none came, he decided to continue. "Does . . . Does this unraveling of me disgust either of you?"

"Ah, well," Mr. Usuda looked to his wife, and then back at Yuki, "this does come to us as a surprise, but it will not make us love you any less. If you feel that you are a homosexual, then your mother and I shall hold nothing against you. You're at a age where the things you feel are what may define you for life. "

"You're both too much." Yuki felt like crying. He really did. "I thought this would be a lot harder on you, father, than on mother."

"It's all right, dear," Mrs. Usuda said. She gently smiled at her son. "I'm just glad more than anything else that you didn't keep this to yourself."

"Thank you." Yuki smiled back.

He really did have such loving parents, even though they were not bound to one another by blood. A child was still a child, and a parent was still a parent no matter what.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Wasn't mom expecting me today?" Kyo asked. It was quite out of the blue, really, and that earned him a curious stare from his sister. "I remember her telling me last night that she was expecting to see me at home."

"Maybe her plans got twisted around. As a nurse things like that tend to happen, so she probably couldn't come home on her intended time to."

"Twisted around, huh?" Kyo looked down at his plate full of rice and chicken curry. When his mother had said that to him, he felt like there was something important she was going to tell him - that was merely what he considered it to be, but that might have not been the case to begin with. There were many reasons as to why she'd want to see him home. "Makes me wonder though, you know; why'd she want to see me and all."

"Achoo!" Tooru rubbed at her nose gingerly. Her cheeks were completely flushed and it looked like she was about to fall over at any minute. Kyo noticed this and was at her side immediately.

He placed a hand to her forehead. "Geez, Tooru, you're burning up and you didn't even say anything! Do you want to become more sick? Don't assume that I'm a health psychic or something, because I can't always tell!"

"I'm sorry, Kyo." She reached a hand down to her spoon and scooped up a good amount of rice and curry onto it. "I didn't want to go to bed just yet, because I'm not done eating. Even if I have a cold, and am very tired, it wouldn't do me any good to go to bed on an empty stomach. Although I am sorry that I have caused you to worry."

"No." Kyo closed his eyes and sighed. "No, it's okay. I was overreacting, I suppose."

"You'd better eat your rice and curry before it gets cold," Tooru told Kyo.

"Ah, right."

Kyo was always known to act strongly towards his sister whether she cared for his protection or not. His feelings for her was like no other, and at school she was the only person he was obviously really close to. All the fan girls of Kyo were jealous, but they would never dare dream of harming the brunette-haired teen, because Kyo would definitely not forgive them. Yes, despite his cold exterior and brash natural tenacities to speak in such unpleasant ways, there was always something each girl that liked him found good within him.

It was only a matter of whether Kyo would realize such traits within himself. Others may see it clearly, but Kyo was one for sore eyes when it came to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The very next morning Kyo was awoken with a start when his step-father came bounding into his room with a large speakerphone.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!"

"Aaaaauuhuhhhhhh!" Kyo literally jumped from his bed out of surprise. "What are you yelling about so early in the morning, dad!"

"I THOUGHT I'D TRY OUT THE NEW SPEAKERPHONE THE PRESIDENT GAVE ME. NEAT, ISN'T IT?"

"Can you stop speaking through it, because I'm pretty sure you've woken up the neighbors, as well."

Kyo's hair was substantially ruffled and there were stray strands sticking out here and there atop his pretty little head. His ears were ringing from the loud speakerphone his step-father was speaking through only moments ago, and it wasn't helping that he was feeling a headache coming. Perhaps he had gotten too close to Tooru last night, and the price he was going to pay for it was getting a cold himself. Nothing looked too promising today; not at all.

"GET UP, KYO, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL, DO YOU?"

"Dad!" Kyo stood up and snatched the speakerphone away from his grinning step-father. "Didn't I just say not to speak through it? You're being too loud, you know?"

"Sorry, sorry, Kyo, just calm down for your pathetic old dad, eh?" Kyo frowned at the man's vocabulary when it came to him describing himself. The red-head didn't understand why his step-father would put himself down everyday. "In any case, your mother has breakfast ready on the table for you, so don't take too long fixing up your appearance."

"I'm not a girl. My appearance doesn't matter to me as long as my hair and teeth are brushed, and my face is washed."

By the time Kyo actually got downstairs, his head was pounding with pain. A sluggish look came to his face, as he sat down at the breakfast table. Tooru was sitting across from him, and she was looking at him strangely. He glanced back at her and tried not to frown, because his sister was doing it again - she was more concerned about him than she was for herself. That was a really bad trait she possessed, but then again, she probably inherited such an abomination from her father because he was the same way, as well.

"You seem a little--"

"I'm fine, Tooru." Kyo took a bite out of the deep-fried tofu on his plate. It tasted oddly bitter for some reason. "Mom, did you put something weird into the tofu?"

"No."

"Then why does it taste bitter . . .?" Kyo eyed his fried tofu warily. It looked absolutely normal, yet he couldn't understand why he'd find it bitter tasting. Thinking that it might have been lacking some sort of flavoring, he decided to sprinkle some salt onto it. When he tasted it again, he still found that it was bitter to the tongue. "It really is bitter, though."

Not understanding why her son would say such a thing, Mrs. Mizunashi walked towards her son's plate and nipped off a piece of his tofu with her fingers. When she tasted it, all she could sense was saltiness, but that was about it.

"It's not bitter, Kyo. In fact, I think you've put too much salt on it."

"Kyo, you do seem a little red in the face . . ." Tooru began.

Sighing, Kyo said, "I said I was fine. Well, I don't want to be late, so it'd be best if I left for school now. And, Tooru, I don't want you going to school until you've completely recovered, okay?" Tooru nodded. "All right, I'm off."

Standing up from his chair, Kyo walked towards the front door to slip out of his house slippers into his school shoes. It was really tiresome, though, because by the time he got to school he was going to have to change into another pair anyway. It was the school's policy that everyone wore the same thing, and it was to help keep the school as clean as possible. It wasn't that the students didn't clean it daily, but it was just that their workload would be lessened if they weren't prancing around the place with dirtied soles.

"Bye, Kyo, have a good day at school!" Tooru called from the kitchen table.

XOXOXOXOXOX

There was no way he was going to be able to avoid the rabid fan girls today - he never could avoid any of them in the first place - running seemed like a likely option. He was hiding behind the base of a large magnolia tree, as he thought out his limited options.

"What are you doing standing there?"

"Ack! Usuda!" Kyo whirled to the side to see the gray-haired teen smiling at him. "Don't scare me like that, dammit!"

"The bell's going to ring soon."

"I know that."

Now was a good time as any for Yuki to say something about how he felt - anything, really. Yet, nothing would come forth from his lips when he tried to speak of it. The expression on Kyo's face didn't warrant him the right to say it. It'd be too wrong, and it all seemed to awkward and rushed. Instead of saying anything Yuki bravely held Kyo by the wrist, and tugged him along towards the school's entrance. Fan girls were sure to come flooding up to them, but Yuki never really worried too much about it like Kyo did.

"Prince Yuki and Kyo are together! Oh my god, this is like a dream come true!" a girl shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Please excuse us, ladies, Mizunashi and I have something we must attend to, and it would not be in our best interests if we were late."

"Ah, that's right! Prince Yuki's in the student council!"

"Let 'em through, girls!"

"Wait a minute," one girl said, "Kyo isn't in the student council, so why is he going with Prince Yuki?"

Snatching his wrist away from Yuki's grip, Kyo made a mad dash towards the school. Several girls chased after him, while the rest stayed beside Yuki. The gray-haired teen shook his head in dismay - Kyo really was too hasty for him own good - if he had remained with Yuki a bit longer, he would have been able to make up an excuse for him, as well.

"Quit chasing me, dammit!" Kyo shouted. And stop addressing me by my first name!"

"Please be my boyfriend! If that happens I'll make sure no one lays a finger on you!"

This was getting him nowhere with the way he was running in circles. He wasn't allowed entry into the actual school until his school shoes were slipped on. So, in other words, he was running round and round the shoe lockers, with a flock of girls closing in on him. It was stranger still that he was losing energy so much quicker than he normally would have . . .

"What is all this ruckus so early in the morning?"

All the girls stopped running to look at the person who had just spoken. He literally came out of the blue, and to Kyo's delight, put a stop to this silly game of cat and mouse. Breathless and sweating, Kyo went to his shoe locker to switch shoes. Yuki was watching him from afar, but he did not approach the red-head.

"Mr. Katamura, good morning," all the girls chorused. They all wore fake smiles on their faces, which disgusted Kyo to the core.

"Good morning, girls." His eyes wandered to that of the red-head, who was standing by his shoe locker. "Mizunashi."

"Y-yes, sir!" Kyo turned to face his teacher, even though they were a good few feet apart from one another.

"I heard your voice from all the way down the hall ways. Is that some way to behave right before the start of the school day?" he scolded.

"No, Mr. Katamura."

Kyo didn't know why the girls weren't being reprimanded when they were making a whole lot of noise, too. It all goes to show that his homeroom teacher favored the female students over the boys, yet it seemed like the student he had the most problems with was Kyo. Each day the teen was always starting up a commotion when it could have been easily avoided, or dealt with on his own. Mr. Katamura knew that, but Kyo was far from being competent enough to handle such a task.

"All right, students, please assemble within your classes before the morning bell," Mr. Katamura said.

"Yes, teacher!"

All the females marched past him into the school building. Mr. Katamura waited until Kyo caught up to the girls before he himself walked inside the building. Yuki soon followed suit after several seconds.

Kyo was already sitting on his desk moping by the time Yuki came inside their classroom.

"Morning, Yuki," several of the students said.

"Good morning," he replied. "And good morning, Mizunashi."

Kyo turned to look at him. "Didn't I just see you not too long ago?"

"Yes, but I didn't greet you, so I'm doing it now."

"Morning, Usuda." Kyo's headache was really getting on his nerves now, and he felt that he was lacking much needed energy no matter how he looked at it.

Yuki smiled - he liked it when Kyo responded. It made him feel all warm inside.

Chapter 2: END


	3. One That Stood Out

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: Information gathered about the location of the characters' residence are factual and fictional, because some components of it have been created by me. It will concur like this throughout the fic . . . If I get any farther at all, that is. Reviews usually keep me going, though, so keep them coming. XD

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 3: One That Stood Out

"Great, I didn't think I'd be catching a cold so early into the winter season," Kyo muttered, as he massaged his aching forehead. "And it seems like you've recovered just in time, huh, Tooru?"

Kyo, Tooru and their mother and father lived on the island of Honshu. Their region was Chugoku, Shimane prefecture; their residence was within the capital, Matsue, and it was well-renowned as the city of water. The reason it was called this was because there were many canals running vertically and horizontally throughout the city, and there was well over five-hundred bridges for crossings over the many channels.

This year, even though it was in the early flow of winter, it was still considered a sure easy way of catching a cold. Since the entire city was made almost only of water channels, it was notably obvious that the air created extremely cold fog early in the morning. That alone is enough to make anyone go running home into bed with an unhealthy stature. Alas, as the winter months will progress, the cold season was only the beginning, because it was definitely going to get chillier. Talk about freezing . . .

"Yup. My class is having an exam today, so I'm glad that I will be able to make it. I am grateful that you've been bringing home all my lessons for me." Tooru bowed deeply, and Kyo sighed as he yanked her to her feet. "Ah, I'll make sure to bring your lessons for you, too, until you get all better."

"You don't need to bow so low for something as simple as me bringing you home your schoolwork." Kyo sweat dropped when his sister bowed again. "Geez, Tooru."

"It's okay. I don't mind thanking you from the bottom of my heart. You've been a great help to me all of my life. Showing appreciation for it is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Tooru . . . I'm not going to convert to your ways, you know." Tooru laughed. Kyo glared. ". . . I'm not kidding, either."

"I know. Just be yourself."

Kyo was home alone when Tooru left the house, because their mother and father had already gone to work. Solitude wasn't such a bad thing every once in a while - at least with this time alone Kyo had the chance to do things he didn't want to do around others.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, Yuki, where should we hang this?" a boy asked.

Yuki was once again wrapped up in the student council affairs. There was never a day where there wasn't anything to do, because each school day had to be regulated by the council members. His job was the toughest since he was the president, and everything needed his inspection or permission before the other council members could even begin voting on it.

Once Yuki wasn't so wrapped up in the hustle and bustle of a student council president's life, he finally had the time to make note that Kyo didn't come to school today. He was somewhat disappointed that his usual 'good morning' didn't reach Kyo's ears. Kyo's little sister, Tooru, did happen to pass by him today along a hallway, but he hadn't the nerve to ask about Kyo's reason of absence. Yuki sighed and wondered why he couldn't ask such a simple question. A bunch of Kyo's fanatics got wind of the answer from Tooru, but Yuki was not around to hear, so it couldn't be helped.

"Seems like we're done with everything, Mr. President," Kimi said.

"Yuki would be just fine."

Toudou Kimi was one of the student council members, and even though she looked like a slacker on the outside, on the inside she was a pretty hard worker when she applied that with effort. However, she used most of her time to spend with Manabe Kakeru, another student council member that Yuki, too, seemingly noted as a slacker.

"Wow," Yuki looked behind her, "you actually did stack them all, didn't you?" His voice didn't carry much of a convincing tone though.

"Yup!" Kimi stuck her right arm into the air." Of course Kakeru stacked most of them though! He's such a doll, isn't he?"

"I figured as much." Yet, instead of sighing like Kimi thought the student council president would, Yuki smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "In any case, good job."

From the corner of his eye Yuki could see Sakuragi Naohito, another student council member (better known as simply Nao), getting yelled at by a very angry female. It seemed like he didn't do as he was told to do, so he was going to have to put up with her ranting.

Poor, Naohito.

Yuki did not have a part in it, so he wasn't going to go to his rescue, because Naohito was looking over at him, hoping beyond all hope that he'd do just that.

Not a chance.

The outcome was pretty simple though. He had sisters that constantly told him to do this or that, so in eventual time, he was also going to do the bidding of the ranting girl sooner or later. Sunao was pretty much a pushover once he gets roughed around a little too much, and that constituted as one of his weak points in his personality.

Such a shame, really.

"Kaaaaaakeeeeeeruuuuuu!" Kimi called at the top of her lungs. A lanky-looking teen then strutted up to her. "You should have heard what the president said to me! He praised me!"

"I can't believe she's taking all the credit . . ." Yuki muttered under his breath.

Kimi and Kakeru had gotten pretty close to one another ever since summer vacation of this year. It was now the start of winter, but during the summer months, without Yuki's knowledge, even though the student council met regularly over the break, he didn't notice that Kimi and Kakeru were developing feelings for one another.

They seemed like an unlikely match to begin with, but it actually happened, believe it or not.

"Well, we'll see you later, Mr. President," Kakeru announced.

"Bye-bye, Mr. President," Kimi said.

"Yuki would be just fine!" Yuki repeated, for the second time in the last fifteen minutes.

Within the student council almost everyone that was a member called one another by first name basis. This didn't only pertain to the student council, but of all sorts of clubs and programs on the school campus. Students spend so much time together within a school year, that a strong bond is usually formed. So that was why Yuki preferred that Kimi and Kakeru call him by his first name, and not Mr. President.

For some strange reason when the gray-haired teen stepped foot out of the student council, Tooru was standing right there in front of him. Startled by the girl, Yuki back-stepped a foot or two. He had no idea how long she waited out here in the hallway, but the student council did finish early for once. It was a rare occasion, but it happens nonetheless.

". . . Mizunashi."

"Did I surprise you?" Tooru asked. Her facial expression seemed troubled. "I'm so sorry."

"No . . ." Yuki re-assembled his composure ". . . No, not too badly, at least." He sweat dropped when the brunette-haired girl bowed down really low - several students walking by gave her funny looks. "Did you need something, Mizunashi?"

"Um, it's okay if you call me Tooru," she said. A light blush crept up Yuki's cheeks, but the girl seemed to be unfazed by her own declaration. One usually didn't call another by their first name unless they were really close. As a matter of fact, Yuki and Tooru hardly knew each other. Addressing Yuki's question now, she said, "by any chance, I was wondering if you saw Kyo's paperwork lying somewhere around here."

"Paperwork?"

"Yes. I placed them down on the floor beside me for a second, so I could change out of my school slippers. When I looked back to where I settled them down they were gone. Either the wind blew them away, or someone took them."

"That's strange; as far as I can tell the news this morning didn't mention it being windy at all today," Yuki pondered. He noticed that Tooru's shoulder's considerably sagged. "I have the same class as your brother; I can ask the teacher to give you another copy to give to him. I'm pretty sure Mr. Katamura hasn't gone home yet."

Sure, photo-copying Yuki's untouched paperwork seemed like a good idea, but the school didn't allow such methods to be conducted. If a student was caught doing something like that they were deemed as a cheater, or a perpetrator of helping a cheater. Students are taught to be responsible for their own actions and belongings, so it could only be considered natural that missing paperwork would be a student's loss. Nonetheless, asking your teacher for another copy was a sure way to avoid taking that path.

"Really?" Yuki nodded. "Thank you so much! The reason Kyo didn't come to school today was because he caught a cold from me! I didn't mean to spread such a nasty virus to him, but he was always near me while I was sick! This is the only thing I can do for him in compensation!"

"A cold, you say?" That was a logical reason to miss school. "In that case, I'll make sure to bring something for you to give to him. Would he mind, Tooru?" Yuki smiled at the fact that he called her by her first name. It wasn't something he was used to saying, but it was easy to become comfortable continuing to call her by her first name.

"Oh, of course not!" Tooru exclaimed. Being the happy-go-lucky girl that she was, there was no way that she'd decline something from anyone let alone the Prince of the school.

"All right, then. I'll go ask Mr. Katamura for another assignment. And please don't hold in any reservations about calling me Yuki. I won't mind."

XOXOXOXOXOX

As soon as Yuki got home he immediately went into the kitchen to start preparing what he planned on giving to Kyo. When someone is sick it was common knowledge to give them some type of soup, broth, or dish high in fiber and protein. His mother noticed the urgency in her son's footsteps, so she followed him into the kitchen.

"Yuki, why the sudden busy-body routine?" Mrs. Usuda asked.

"A classmate of mine caught a cold, and I thought I'd make him something to help him feel better." Yuki pulled out a stack of cookbooks that was kept in a cabinet to the right of the stove-top. "I am planning on making soup. What kind of soup should I make, though?"

"Depends on what we have inside the refrigerator," his mother replied.

Not really sure he wanted to know, Yuki asked, "so we have a lot of greens, at least?"

"Only leeks."

"Leeks?" Yuki wasn't too fond of leeks, but neither did he hate it. In fact, it tasted really good when sautéed with onions and lean chicken breasts. "Then would leeks be fine as a soup?"

"Leek soup is very nutritious," his mother answered. "It should be fine.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"What the hell is all this crap?" Kyo asked.

"All these girls came up to me, and told me that they're for you. They want you to get well soon." Tooru happily smiled as she placed basket after basket, and bentou after bentou of food in front of her now angry brother. For the sake of everyone who has made you something, I do hope you'll eat them all."

"All of this?" Kyo's eyes widened. He knew what sort of havoc his littler sister can cause him without realizing it. It was obvious that she must have told all the fanatics in school that he was sick. "All of this! There is no way I can eat this much; I wouldn't be able to finish this in a day even if you helped me eat some!"

"Usuda made you something, too," Tooru said.

"What is it?" Kyo heard himself asking.

"From the looks of it, I think it's leek soup."

"I hate leeks!" Kyo opened the first bentou box closest to him and growled. "This is eggs fried with leeks! I don't want to eat leeks! I want to have nothing to do with them!"

"Ah, well, Kyo, I don't think everything has leeks in it." Tooru could tell that her brother was overreacting. "Try opening another bentou."

By the end of the day Kyo was feeling more horrible than at the start of the day. Sitting on the couch in the living room, Kyo flicked on the t.v. A commercial immediately caught his eyes:

"Have a loved one or friend that isn't feeling well? It is getting a little chilly, isn't it? Well, listen up, then, because we have a wonderful vegetable for you! Leeks! That's right! Leeks! They can be put in different dishes, and its very nutritious! That special someone or friend shall be back on their feet in no time! Trust Mikami Produce! A hearty leek leads to a hearty recovery!"

"Don't tell me everyone actually listened to this commercial and actually followed along with it . . ."

Most of the dishes he ate had leeks in them. Yet, one seemed the most bearable out of them all; Yuki's was the only one that came in the form of a soup, and it was easy to swallow. Kyo cursed under his breath then, only to turn his head towards the garbage bag to barf. He was absolutely miserable.

"Hmmm, I guess that was why the fried tofu tasted funny to you yesterday, Kyo," Tooru said.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Wow, we really didn't have anything else other than leeks. That commercial I saw on t.v. can only be a coincidence," Yuki said to himself. "Simply a coincidence . . ."

Chapter 3: END


	4. Who'd Of Thought?

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: Bear with me, everyone. I am still undergoing introductions of many more characters to come. XD However, the characters I'll be adding/have added will all play some sort of role, and I'm (hopefully) gonna make sure that they won't simply fade into the background after a while. And one goal I set for myself is to not create a OC for once. XD It's a bad habit of mine, and I want to at least exclude OCs from this story. And please don't hate me for what I did to Rin in this story. She's not a major character, so you can ignore her. X3

_Text in this format is a event from the past._

Please read and review. Thanks a bunch if you do: ) Also, sorry for the super, super, super late update. My muse is sorta out of it because I am not getting a lot of reviews, and I am pretty much very busy now.

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 4: Who'd Of Thought?

"Hmmm, I wonder what all the hype could be about?" Yuki thought out loud to himself.

Little did he know that someone was sneaking up behind him. "Geez, Mr. President--"

"It's Yuki."

"--you should perfectly understand what all the hype is about." She paid his interruption no mind. Kimi waggled a finger at her now somewhat irritated student council president. "As the president, and me being your first vice president, it should be more obvious to you than it is to me as to what all the hype is about, understand?"

"Huh? You're confusing me," Yuki told her. He didn't really understand why the president of any club or whatnot should know more than their vice presidents. Information usually circulate in many different ways from person to person.

"I'll explain the hype for you, then." Kimi cleared her voice and tucked her hands behind her back before beginning. "As of today we have two new transfer students coming to our school." She looked at Yuki expectantly.

"And?" Yuki asked. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to do at this point.

"Jump for joy! Celebrate!"

"Wh-why?" Yuki was looking at Kimi like she had gone insane. Transfer students wasn't a uncommon thing, and he didn't see a reason for any sort of alarm in the first place.

"We should welcome them, you know? We are the student council, aren't we?" Yuki nodded while sweat dropping at the same time. He could see where his number one vice president was leading this conversation. "Let's throw them a party! Just us student council members and them! What do you say?"

"No."

"No?" Kimi looked hurt. "But, why?"

"You already have Kakeru, so you needn't go boy-scouting. That's not something you should be doing when you're going out with someone." Kimi's hurt expression became a deep-set frown. "I honestly don't understand how he can put up with you."

Instead of taking offense by Yuki's words, Kimi was rather enlightened. "It's because he loooovvveesssss me a lot. And I loooovvvveeee him a lot, too. Even if I go boy-scouting he knows that I won't do anything funny."

"A relationship like that, in my standards, would fall apart really, really fast," Yuki analyzed.

"Man, you really are the Virgo of the horoscope, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should at least know what your own sign means, Mr. President."

"I've told you to call me Yuki, Kimi." He made sure to say her name a tad bit more loudly than his own.

"Yuki," Kimi finally said, "your horoscope sign means that you're very analytical, and tend to take things piece by piece, instead of looking at it as a whole. You're completely set on communication, though, so I can see why you need a lot of explanations before you understand something." Yuki's right eyebrow twitched then, but Kimi didn't seem to notice. "Since you're the Virgo and it's a Mutable Sign, you can easily adapt to any situation, and have no problems working through it."

". . . Did you read that out of some sort of horoscope book?"

"Yeah. It was a few years ago. Funny how I remember the Virgo, but none of the others whatsoever," Kimi replied.

"Is that so . . . You don't even remember your own?" Kimi shook her head. Yuki had a inkling feeling that she was purposely saying these things to annoy him.

"So, we're going to hold a party for the newcomers?"

"Decide it amongst yourselves. You have my permission, I suppose."

At the top of her lungs, Kimi shouted, "everyone, we're going to throw a part for the newcomers! Yuki says it's okay!" All the student council members stopped what they were doing to look at Kimi. Yuki sighed - she didn't "discuss" anything amongst the other members at all. Supposedly, he was to be excluded from their decisions, but not this time. "I'll make sure Yuki makes an announcement on the speakers for all to know tomorrow!"

"Kimi!" Yuki literally cried.

"What?" she asked.

"You are the one who wants to throw this party, so you can be the one to announce it."

The reason Yuki said this was because he didn't want all the fanatics to come barging at the student council room simply because he spoke through the intercom. It was a lame reason, really, but just like Kyo, Yuki gets tired of his fans, too.

"You're the president. It'd be better if you did it."

"I'll pass," Yuki replied.

"No, I insist. Like I said before, it'd be better if you did it." Kimi wasn't going to give up that easily.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Woooowwww, this school is so big!" A young blonde-haired teen marveled at how large the hallways were compared to his old high school. He wasn't there long, but he got to know the people and the surroundings pretty quickly. "It's even better that you're here with me, too, Haru."

"Oh?" Haru would like a valid reason. "And why's that?"

Kishida Momiji and Shimazaki Hatsuharu (better known as Haru) were really close friends, believe it or not. It was purely by chance that they transferred to the same high school on the same day, because neither one of them knew as to why the other came here. In all actuality, they hadn't seen each other well over a year now, and Momiji was obviously ecstatic that he'd run into an old friend again.

"Well, we only kept in touch through e-mails since we lived far apart because you moved, remember?"

"That's true."

"And luck would have it that we'd end up at the same high school on the same day. I don't mind making new friends, because it's really easy to do. However," Momiji widely smiled, "since you're here with me, it seems like we can make more new friends together."

Despite their distinct personalities, Momiji and Hatsuharu met one another under a very strange circumstance, and it was because of them meeting one another that they became steadfast friends.

XOXOXOXOXOX

_Both Momiji and Hatsuharu was no younger than nine when they first met one another. Momiji caught a glimpse of a lonely-looking boy sitting on a bench by himself. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, and it seemed like he was waiting for someone, but nonetheless Momiji still approached him. The first thing the other boy noticed about Momiji was that he appeared to be oddly cheery for such a morbid atmosphere. For a few moments all the either of them did was stare at one another until Momiji offered out a hand to the other boy._

"_Hi, I'm Kishida Momiji," he said._

"_Shimazaki Hatsuharu." He couldn't understand why the blonde was smiling. He wanted to ask him about his expression, but he decided not to._

"_I bet you wanna know why I'm smiling," Momiji said. Hatsuharu neither nodded nor said anything, but he wanted to know. The blonde was reading him like an open book; Hatsuharu actually found it kind of creepy. "I'm smiling because my dad says we're getting a new puppy."_

"_You are smiling over that?" Hatsuharu asked. "And in a place like this?"_

"_Hm? Gee, we're at the cemetery, aren't we?" Hatsuharu rolled his eyes at him. "What brings you here, Hatsuharu?"_

"_Just call me Haru." Hatsuharu looked up at the sky and sighed. "After all, it reminds you of the spring, doesn't it?"_

"_You look awfully lonely. Do you want to be my friend?" Hatsuharu merely looked at Momiji. "I know you probably lost a loved one, and so have I, but I'm not going to let it get to me. If she were alive right now, my grandma that is, I know she'd scold me for sure if she knew that I was crying because she's passed away."_

"_You're strange," was all Hatsuharu said._

"_You're not the only one that thinks so. I get that comment a lot." Momiji laughed._

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, Momiji, do you somehow think that I appear different?"

"In what way?" Momiji asked.

"Ah, never mind."

"I can probably guess the reason why you're here, Haru." Intrigued by the blonde, the other teen bade him to continue. "Girl trouble is what I'm sensing from you."

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend back at my other school. I never mentioned about her to you through e-mails at all; it's shocking how you can figure me out so easily." Momiji laughed - Hatsuharu hadn't heard his laughing voice in a really long time. It felt nice to hear it again. "Her name's Amiya Isuzu, but I call her Rin for personal reasons. She and I hit it off pretty easily when I asked her to be my girlfriend. At first, everything seemed to be going really well until her grades started to plummet, and her parents then found out that she was seeing me. They thought I was the only reason there could be for her academic failure, even though Rin claims that isn't the case."

"Hmmm, bummer, huh?"

"I suppose." Hatsuharu frowned for this last part. "The real reason her grades plummeted was because she was cheating on me behind my back, and I guess she was distracted by the guilt she was feeling."

"Ouch."

"It doesn't bother me too much anymore. I dumped her after she told me. She said she was quite relieved that it wasn't as hard on me as she thought it would be. Hmph, that bitch . . ."

Momiji sweat dropped. Apparently, from the way Hatsuharu was referring to her, he was sure that it did bother him more than he was showing. Having heard his friend's reason for transferring, he thought it only fair that he told Hatsuharu his reason.

"Haru, the reason I transferred here was because my dad found a new job at a new location, so me going to my other school was no longer convenient. I didn't really mind the long train rides, but after a while it started to affect my health. I was getting up way too early, and the air in the subway tunnels are never too good for you when you're down there too much like I was. My mom got really worried so she absolutely insisted that I come to a school closer to my dad's new workplace. As a result, here I am right beside you."

"By the way, Momiji, who's your homeroom teacher?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Mrs. Kunagi."

"Same here. Looks like we're gonna be classmates." Hatsuharu smiled for the first time that day. "With you around, I think I'll enjoy school more so than I did before."

"Awwwwww!" Momiji was squealing like a schoolgirl, but really though, he could pass off as one if he had longer hair and dressed in female attire. "You're such a good friend, Haru!"

"As of you."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Why are you holding that lacquered soup bowl, Tooru?" a dark-haired girl asked.

"Ah, well, Saki, this is Yuki's, and I want to return it to him."

"Calling the school prince, Yuki instead of Usuda? Are you two an item?" another girl asked. She had long blondish-colored hair that came down to her armpits.

"Not at all!" Tooru replied.

"Arisa, don't tease Tooru."

"Ahahaha, my bad." Arisa stuck her tongue out playfully. "But Tooru is making it hard for me to think otherwise."

Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki were Tooru's two and only friends here at the high school. They were friends ever since middle school and they all made sure to attend the same high school together, as well. This was a little oath the three of them said to one another at their last year of junior high; Arisa, being the one to come up with the oath of course. Lasting friendships usually never sever for life. Arisa was only making sure their bonds didn't tear away.

"The prince usually passes this way, doesn't he?" Saki asked.

"I find it strange that you don't notice him when you pass by him everyday through this long stretch of a hallway," Arisa pointed out. "Has your so-called electrical waves blocked him off?"

"You could say that," Saki replied. "He's already teeming up enough fish from the sea without me being added into his net." Arisa shook her head in confusion. "Getting caught by such a fishermen as him will eventually make you suffocate to death from the lack of water."

"Huh?" Arisa was even more confused now.

"Oh, I see him coming!" Tooru exclaimed.

Yuki was being closely monitored by an entourage of his fanatics, and he knew it, too. He gave the girls sidelong glances that literally meant they needed to keep their distance this time around; Yuki wasn't sure if they understood him though, because they were still following behind him like a pack of loyal dogs.

It couldn't or it wouldn't be helped because Yuki's fanatics were just as unrelenting as Kyo's were. He was going to talk to Kyo's little sister with the whole lot of females behind him, so it seemed. He sighed.

"Good after noon, Mizunashi." Yuki didn't want to risk the chance of calling her by her first name right now.

"You can--"

"Ah, I know." Yuki sweat dropped when Tooru gave him a perplexed look; she wasn't understanding the situation she was going to put herself in if she were to say: you can call me Tooru, remember? "I remember you telling me that, but for now it is fine the way it is."

"Oh," Tooru smiled, "I see." She then opened her schoolbag and pulled out what appeared to be a lacquered soup bowl. "I thought I'd return this to you. Thank you for being so considerate."

"It wasn't a problem." Yuki took the offered bowl back into his own possession. His fan girls were eyeing it greedily, but he wasn't going to give it to any of them. "May he recover safely."

"I'm sure he will. Everyone who's made him something were so polite to me when they asked me to give their goods to Kyo. He hates leeks, but he ate everything that contained the green tyrant of a vegetable."

Yuki sweat dropped again. Tooru was obviously not seeing the brightest side of the picture of what her brother has to go through every single day that he attends school. Eating leeks even though he didn't like them could not amount to the annoying burden he feels towards his fan girls.

And despite Tooru being like this, it did make leeway to say that she was in the exact same grade as Yuki and Kyo, although she had a different homeroom teacher, of course. Skipping a grade usually meant the person moving on up is in a higher plane of intellect compared to his or her classmates.

Tooru was one special girl. Just like her brother people always found something good about her and they liked her for it. She may be more aware of her capabilities than Kyo, but something they both shared in common made them bond in the most unlikely ways.

Stubbornness must run in the Mizunashi family.

Chapter 4: END


	5. Supposedly A Welcoming Party For Two

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: Yuki and Naohito should really become friends. LoL :3 And I'm still alive and kicking with this, although at a very sluggish pace. XD Please keep reviewing! Thank you!

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 5: Supposedly A Welcoming Party For Two

"Feeling much better today?" Tooru knelt down beside her brother's bed so she could have easier access to his forehead. She placed one hand there when she came close enough. "Your cold seems to have broken down a little."

"After barfing up most of the leeks I actually felt somewhat better afterwards." Kyo snorted; that wasn't something he should consider as reliving. While he was throwing up his stomach was doing summersaults, and his head was spinning like he was in an endless daze that ceased to go away. "I think I might be able to go back to school next week."

"Hmmm, I ought to tell you today's Friday."

"I know that, Tooru. That's why I said I should be able to go back to school next week," Kyo said.

"Oh, I just remembered," Kyo watched as his sister's eyes lighted up - he knew she was going to tell him something he didn't care for much, but he was going to listen to her anyway, "yesterday two new students transferred to our school. I haven't met them yet, but I do know that both of the students are males."

"Gee, how many more guys do we need to walk all over you?" Kyo joked.

"That's so mean, Kyo! How can you say that about me!"

"I was just kidding." Kyo laughed. In any case, his little joke did hold some truth to it, because his crazily nice sister would let just about anyone walk all over her without her realizing it. Yet, he didn't have to worry about it too much; he knew that her friends Saki and Arisa would keep her in check. "You know I wouldn't tease you purposely to hurt you."

"Yes, you have," Tooru reprimanded. "When we were younger you always teased me in mean ways."

"We were kids."

"I know, but . . ."

"Let's just say I should have known better," Kyo told her.

Both of the siblings looked up when they heard the knob of Kyo's bedroom door turn. Mr. Mizunashi poked his head in; he had a small smiled plastered on his face.

"Hi, kids," he said.

"Dad?" Both Tooru and Kyo said at the same time. They were thinking the exact same thing: shouldn't he be at work instead of at home?

Placing one hand behind his head, Mr. Mizunashi went onto explaining himself. "Well, I took the day off so I can watch over you, Kyo. You're recovering wonderfully, but it's just that I'm never there for you when you need me or your mother the most." Kyo was touched by his step-father's attempt at bonding, and it was a nice feeling. "Ah, Tooru, you should get going to school if you don't want to be late. I can take over watch from here."

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about the time!"

Kyo and his step-father shared a laugh when Kyo left the room. Once she was gone and out of the house, Mr. Mizunashi said, "I know I'm not your real father, however, I do want you to like me."

"I never said I didn't like you," Kyo supplied. "I've lived with you for like practically my entire existence thus far. You're more of a real father to me than anyone else. You should also stop putting yourself down all the time. Makes me wonder where you come up with so many things to badmouth yourself to begin with."

Mr. Mizunashi nervously looked this way and that; it didn't take Kyo long to figure out that his step-father was having problems coping with himself as of late. His blunt remarks were more frequent than usual, too, so that was a given sign.

"Your words--"

"Are too kind?" Kyo questioned.

"Yes," Mr. Mizunashi fixed his gaze on the carpet flooring, "I suppose that's how you can put it."

"Don't worry about it so much." Kyo grimaced when what he got in response was a sigh from his step-father. "You're not going to make me feel better if you keep acting the way you do."

"Ah, sorry. I'm sorry."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Come on, Yuki, it can't be that hard to speak through the mic," Kimi told the irritated gray-haired teen.

"Do it," Kakeru added.

"A party for the two new transfer students, huh." Naoto suddenly appeared behind Kimi and Kakeu. "What exactly is going to be at this party? Food-wise, I mean."

"I've got that covered," Kimi quickly said.

"You're getting off the subject. If we want this party to happen we need Yuki to make the announcement." Kakeru wasn't going to be easily dissuaded. "Come on, man, do it on the behalf of the council. Everyone's expecting you to, anyway."

"That's because without my consent, Kimi told everyone that I would," Yuki combated.

"As your first vice president of the student council, I sometimes gotta take the initiative if we ever want something exciting to happen."

"Then are you implying that I don't know how to arrange fun events?" Yuki asked, voice dripping with annoyance, yet allow-it-to-roll-off-me Kimi wasn't going to let what he asked bother her. Not in the least, really. "You're quite a despicable one when you want to be, you know that?"

"Here," Naohito seemingly disappeared and had just come back with a mic; it was hooked to the intercom through a series of chain-like wires that lead out the front door of their council room, "I've prepared everything for you."

"Great . . ." Yuki didn't sound too enthusiastic at all. Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to back out of this one, he decided to begin. "Excuse me, everyone, I apologize for the sudden announcement I am about to deliver . . ." Kimi thrust a piece of paper in front of Yuki's face ". . . I, Yuki, the student council president is throwing a welcoming party for the two new transfer students Kishida Momiji and Shimazaki Hatsuharu. They will be properly invited later in the day by a council member. Again, there will be a . . . argh . . . Um, sorry for the interruption. Have a nice day."

"You didn't sound so welcoming," Naohito made sure to note.

"I didn't make up the announcement. Kimi did." Yuki crumpled up the sheet of paper and threw it in the trash bin. He hit the ledge of the bin, but managed to fall in without fail.

"But you didn't finish saying everything." Kimi could only wonder why.

"It's because you wrote: (now laugh heartily!) then say, "it's great to get transfer students to our school! They make the campus a better place!" There is no way I was going to say that into the intercom for everyone to hear."

"Yup, that does sound like something Kimi wouldn't say though," Kakeru said. "She wrote it specifically for you, Yuki, since you're not as negative."

"Is that right?" Yuki wanted to strangle Kakeru . . . If only he were given the luxury to.

"More importantly, since Yuki did pretty much say it through the intercom, how are we going to let all the students that want to come attend?" Naohito asked. "It doesn't seem like it'll be just us student council members that will be attending; that wouldn't be fair to anyone else that might want to show up."

"Kimi?" Yuki liked Naohito's way of thinking - he at least put the frustrated gray-haired teen at stifling ease. Both Naohito and Yuki were giving Kimi expectant looks.

"Ah, I haven't thought that far yet." Kimi put her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat, but Yuki wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"You are the one who started this mess, so you better figure something out to fix it."

"The gym doesn't sound so bad," Naohito murmured.

"That's it! The gym! We can hold the party there! That should be enough space!"

"Permission issue." Yuki deflated her not so ingenious plan down the drain. Besides, Naohito was the one to mention it.

"Oh . . ." Kimi pouted. "Oh, yeah . . ."

"Don't worry, Kimi, because I'll get the permission we need." The other three stared at Kakeru like he had gone insane. Even though they were the student council it still wasn't easy to appeal to all the gym teachers to let them use the gym where their classes were held daily. Kakeru was one tough cookie, though, so he might just be able to persuade them. "I'm not pathetic and whiny. This should be a piece of cake."

"That's so great, Kakeru!" Kimi practically threw her arms around the boy, and as a result, they both fell to the floor. Many of the other student council members looked at them, but it didn't take very long for them to resume their work.

Kimi and Kakeru were known to being very over-zealous with one another at times. It was to be expected . . . Naohito and Yuki exchanged strange looks. They both respectfully never dated a girl before, and it seemed a little scary to do. With the way Kimi was literally squashing her partner made them think twice about getting a girlfriend.

Naohito sort of came to the rescue. "Looks like Kakeru could use some fresh air . . . Ahem."

Kimi didn't pay him any mind.

"Kakeru is going to pass out if you're not going to get off of him." Yuki was being quite straightforward, unlike his unusual I'm-never-indirect council member standing beside him.

"Oops," was all Kimi thought of to say as she stood up. A air-deprived Kakeru was wheezing beneath her.

Naohito and Yuki sweat dropped. Getting a girlfriend was a really faraway dream now.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh, look, I think she's the person they sent," Momiji whispered to Hatsuharu.

"Seems like it," Hatsuharu replied.

"You two must be Kishida and Shimazaki?" she asked.

"That's us," Momiji answered.

"Hi, I'm Toudou Kimi and I am here to cordially invite you two to the welcoming party." She smiled and raised her hands to give them a small pink envelope. Momiji smiled at the color of the envelope, while Hatsuharu grimaced.

Couldn't there be a better color to be used?

"Thank you." Momiji took the one addressed to him.

"Thanks." Hatsuharu took the other one.

"I'll be excusing myself now. Have a wonderful day." Kimi bowed before walking away.

"I think I saw her earlier today," Hatsuharu noted. "By the shoe lockers."

"Oh?"

"She was talking to this dark-haired guy - I think he was probably her boyfriend."

Momiji laughed. "You didn't have to analyze them that much! There must have been something to tip you off into thinking that the person she was talking to could be her boyfriend."

"She said, "I love you", so it's quite obvious."

Momiji decided not to comment and instead went for the sealer of his envelope. It was merely a heart sticker - very girly indeed - Momiji didn't mind. He pulled out a single piece of paper that was a pinkish color - again, too girly - again, Momiji didn't mind at all. Hatsuharu couldn't grimace any more than he already was if he wanted to. Girly things sort of bothered him whether he wanted to admit to that or not. However, he only tolerated them at the moment, because his best friend was with him. They were really opposites when it came down to what-I-like and what-I-don't-like things.

"Awwwww, there's a cute panda sticker right beside my name!" Momiji was enthralled.

Hatsuharu looked at his own. "Mine has a monkey. Why does it have to be a monkey?"

"Monkeys are cute, too."

"That's not the point," Hatsuharu said.

"Hmmm, also says the party is being held at the school gym right after school on Monday." Momiji looked at his friend. "I didn't know it was so easy for them to get permission to use the gym."

"Maybe it isn't." From a distance, Hatsuharu noticed that he and Momiji were being watched by six pairs of eyes. They were hiding behind a wall, but he knew they were looking nonetheless. "I think we have some visitors, or at least people who want to meet us. Come on out."

A tall blonde-haired girl was followed by a dark-haired girl who was followed by a brunette-haired girl. The blonde, seeming to be the least nervous one walked over to them casually. The other two followed after a few seconds.

"Seems you caught us."

"Wow, you're quite tall," Hatsuharu said.

Momiji was expecting his friend to get slapped or yelled at, but none of those happened. Instead, the blonde-haired female was laughing like it was very funny.

"I know I am, and it doesn't bother me. I'm Uotani Arisa and these are my friends," she pointed at the dark-haired girl first, "Hanajima Saki, and the other girl is Mizunashi Tooru."

"I'm Shimazaki Hatsuharu, but you can just call me Haru for short if you want."

"And I'm Kishida Momiji. It's nice to meet you."

"Haru, eh?" Arisa laughed again. "I think I'll stick with your surname; don't want everyone thinking there's something going on between us if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean," he replied.

When he had first met Rin he called her by her first name, and everyone thought they were dating even though they hardly knew one another. The reason he paid the onlookers no mind was because Rin didn't like her last name, so she rather be addressed by her first. It didn't matter though; after a while when all the gossip became too much Hatsuharu suddenly asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. However, he really did like her. She had smiled warmly and nodded her head. Her smile may have been warm, but her eyes weren't; yet, that was something Hatsuharu didn't notice.

"So, Shimazaki, Kishida, how are the both of you liking this school so far?" Arisa asked.

"It's very clean, and everyone seems so friendly," Momiji chirped. "Haru and I are really going to like it here. Let me tell you, the both of us coming here was merely by coincidence. We transferred here for different reasons. We are also friends, but we didn't attend the same school ever since our last year of middle school."

"Wow," Tooru began, finally speaking for the first time, "that's great that you're now reunited!"

"Your fates were initially strongly tied to one another to begin with," Saki added. "My electric ways told me so."

"Electric waves?" Momiji asked.

"Sort of like a psychic?" Hatsuharu asked.

"No, I'm not a psychic. My electric waves sometimes tell me things, is all."

"Ooookkkkaaaaayyyyyy . . ." Both Hatsuharu and Momiji said in unison.

Chapter 5: END


	6. The Rat Chases the Cat

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: It kind of seems like Kyo talks back to his parents (not in a mean way, so yeah) . . . But they don't really mind. I didn't intend to write him like that, but since I already did, this will be a trait of his . . . Along with muttering under his breath when he talks about other people. LoL XD

And I did write some lyrics to the beat of an actual song though (Pretty darn tough to do!) . . . And I titled it, "In Love". You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter. XD

Life's Many Indulgences

Chapter 6: The Rat Chases the Cat

"GET UP, KYO. IT'S ALREADY LATE AFTERNOON."

Kyo's ears were ringing and he sat up in his futon, as his eyes grew dangerously wide. His step-father had done it again - he was using the speakerphone once more. Kyo glared at him angrily. His peaceful slumber had been disturbed.

"I could have heard you even if you didn't use that," Kyo said. "I'm a light sleeper unlike Tooru."

Mr. Mizunashi moved his speakerphone away from his face. He then sheepishly smiled. "She takes after me - does it bother you to have a sister like that?"

"No. What are you trying to get at? Trying to make me fess up something that you might think I am hiding from the rest of you?" Kyo asked. When Mr. Mizunashi shrugged, he said, "and don't you have paperwork to do?"

"I do."

"Then how about filling them out?"

Mr. Mizunashi didn't work on the weekends, but the paperwork he receives on the weekdays usually took up a part of the day on the weekends. He's swamp himself with paperwork without really meaning to, but he had a knack of not finishing anything on time. How he keeps his position as the vice-president of the seafood company was a mystery unto itself to Kyo.

"Want to help . . .?"

"Would it really matter?" Kyo already knew the outcome of this conversation - he was going to give in to his step-father's sappy pleas. "As long as it's merely typing up files, I can do it."

"Thanks, Kyo."

"Makes me wonder what you'd do without me," Kyo muttered under his breath. The habit of him talking under his breath about other people wasn't anything too good, but he found it hard to break and a lot of people did it, too. So, he figured taking one person out of the millions of people out there wasn't really going to make a difference at all.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dad." Kyo smiled and snatched the speakerphone from his step-father. "I ought to wake you up one of these days with this thing."

"You do that one of these days," Mr. Mizunashi said.

"Honey, there you are." Mrs. Mizunashi poked her head into her son's room. (Everyone has been doing that lately. Didn't Kyo feel like he was losing his privacy? Who knows.) "I got off early today because Mimamoto took the rest of my shift. She said she could really use the money, yet I won't concern that with myself. Anyway, come help me in the kitchen, won't you?" She then looked at her son. "And you should have been up hours ago, Kyo."

"But it's the weekend. I should be allowed to sleep in," Kyo reasoned.

"Well, when I came home not too long ago, Tooru was sitting on the couch watching "Daisies In the Sky"."

"That's her motivation to move her legs. I wonder if I have one . . .?"

"Kyyyyooooooo, come quick!" Tooru's voice floated from the living room. Somehow, it seemed like this was a timed effort between their mother and his sister to annoy him.

"I haven't gone to the bathroom yet!" Kyo hollered back. "I still need to freshen up!"

"Please come here quick!" Tooru shouted again.

Kyo knew that he shouldn't heed to his sister's demands, but he did so anyway. Tooru was a really nice girl, after all, and Kyo just couldn't turn her down. Not this time, at least. It was pretty predictable what Tooru wanted from him; she wanted the red-head to watch her favorite scene of the movie with her. The part she liked best was when the so-called brother and sister reunited in the end. They were standing on the sandy beach (and to Kyo it seemed more like they were lovers than siblings), as they hugged and made up.

"Did you know that they are going to make a drama out of this?" Tooru said, all too knowingly.

"Nope."

"It's going to be called "Dainty Daisy Love", and they're gonna use this song called 'In Love' as the theme song. The singer is known as LadyYuina!"

"That doesn't sound quite right . . ." Kyo replied.

"What doesn't?"

"The song doesn't sound like it'll match the drama. The title already makes it sound like a love song."

"Have you seen the movie?" Tooru looked at the t.v. screen and then back at her brother. "It is true that the song might not match the drama very much, but there's definitely romance within it. Mimi and Akiya aren't in love with one another . . . Yet, the people around them love them. Makino loves Akiya, and so does Ruki. Rotarou loves Mimi, but Mimi likes . . ."

Kyo plugged his ears - Tooru was rambling again. His ears weren't physically plugged; they were mentally plugged. He did in fact secretly watch the movie Tooru loved so much, however, he wasn't going to tell his sister that. The drama sounded like a promising franchise and Kyo wouldn't mind watching it either, even though he didn't outwardly show any signs of interest to it.

". . . Oh, yeah, the first volume of the drama comes out today."

Kyo definitely got wind of that last statement. "Are you going to buy it?"

"If I had enough money, I would," Tooru replied.

"How about I lend you the amount you need." Tooru's eyes lighted up instantaneously. "You can pay me back whenever."

"Thank you, thank you, Kyo. You're such a great brother!"

"Don't call me great because it sounds funny coming from you . . ." Kyo heard it about a dozen times each day at school by his fan girls. "You're going to make me recall something that I'd like to be out of my mind for the weekend."

"Keep what out of your mind?"

"I'm not going to tell you if you don't already know." His sister really was as dense as a log when it didn't come to her studies at school. "Let's just go get your drama and come back home. Mom and dad want us all to eat lunch together. All the noise they're making in the kitchen makes it that obvious to understand their intentions."

"Kyo."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to freshen up first?"

Kyo reached up a hand to feel his hair. It was obviously messy and needed combing. His teeth needed a good brushing, too.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Kimi . . . How is this considered "helpful Kimi service", when you're not even shopping for food?" Yuki stared at the back of Kimi's head. "Why didn't you get Kakeru to come with you, or Naohito even?"

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and the student council president and his three vice-presidents gathered together to plan out what they were going to do for the party. Kakeru didn't seem to be doing much, really, but Naohito was really working hard. Anyone who'd glance his way could tell. This made Yuki wonder why Naohito was the third vice-president and not the first one.

"They both said they were busy and when I asked you, you said okay."

"I did say okay, but you didn't tell me the reason why you wanted me to say it . . ."

§THE REAL SCENARIO§

"Sorry, Kimi, I can't because I'm needed here," Naohito said. "Try asking Yuki."

"I'd love to go, but I still need to write down the things we are going to say at the party. Try asking Yuki." Kakeru steered his girlfriend in the general direction of the unknowing gray-haired teen.

"I guess he'll do," Kimi told herself.

When Yuki saw Kimi approaching, he said, "do you need something, Kimi?"

"I know this isn't official and all, but please say okay."

"Um . . . Okay." Yuki didn't know what he was getting himself into. Really.

"Great! Let's go!"

"W-wait! Go where?"

"You said okay, didn't you?" Yuki stupidly nodded. "Then let's get our feet moving!"

§END OF SCENARIO§

"After this are we going for the food?"

"Yup. I want to get a copy of "Dainty Daisy" first." Kimi was trembling with excitement, at the more mention of getting her hands on the drama of one of her favorite movies of all time.

Yuki quirked an eyebrow at her. He had no idea what Kimi was talking about. Unlike some people, television and movies did not dominate his life. He stopped short of walking though, when he caught sight of his secret crush. The red-head was amiably talking to Tooru as they were heading towards their direction.

"Well, look at that, it's the Mizunashis'. Want to ask them to accompany us?" Kimi asked. A huge grin was stuck onto her all-too-knowing face. "They do seem to be heading to the same place as us." Before Yuki could stop her, Kimi was already calling them over. "Hey, Mizunashi Kyo, you and your sister wanna come with us?"

For a brief second Kyo and Yuki locked eyes, and it was the council president who turned his head away first - his heart was racing like it would never calm down. Kyo hadn't the slightest clue as to why Yuki was looking so flustered, and he didn't have the courage to ask or say something. Somehow, he was thinking that it'd be embarrassing if Yuki and Kimi saw him go to the video store with Tooru, to buy her favorite movie-made-into-drama.

"Kyo and I are going to the video store. Are you two headed there as well?" Tooru only saw the simplicity of the situation.

"Yup," Kimi replied. "Although I don't think Yuki wants to go inside. He and your brother can wait outside for us. How does that sound?"

"I don't really care," Kyo muttered.

In all actuality, he was relieved that Kimi said such a thing, because he really didn't want to go in if Yuki was going to be around him. He didn't have an explanation for his own unwillingness to go inside - it was just that Yuki sometimes made him feel nervous.

"Yuki?" Kimi winked at him.

"Ah, that will be fine . . ." He definitely knew that the first vice-president of the student council was doing this on purpose. It was so obvious that she knew Yuki has a crush on Kyo. ". . . don't forget where we need to go afterwards."

"I won't."

Yuki was feeling quite jumpy, now that he was standing next to Kyo - they were all alone - no annoying fan girls were around to bother them. Again, Yuki felt like he should tell Kyo that he liked him, but something was always holding him back, making him either too afraid or too doubtful to confess.

This was the only thing that Yuki thought to say.

"I'm glad that you've recovered from your cold. I wouldn't have made you leek soup if I knew beforehand that you didn't like them."

"Who told you that?" Kyo asked.

"Your sister." Kyo sighed. Yuki struggled not to laugh. "I don't hate any vegetables in particular, but disliking leeks shouldn't be an issue."

"There's something I've noticed about you, Usuda . . ." Kyo surprised Yuki with what he just said. He was trying to detour them away from the conversation of leeks. He loathed that green, grass-like vegetable with his entire being.

"Re-really?" Yuki was hoping that he noticed his feelings for the red-head.

"Yeah . . ." Kyo sweat dropped at Yuki's all-of-a-sudden-too-glittery-eyes. It was very unlike the gray-haired teen, indeed. ". . . I don't know if it's just me or you, but aren't you getting a little too soft-hearted?"

"Huh?"

"No, forget it. It's just me; teach me how to get rid of rabid fan girls - like I said before, trying to ditch them doesn't work. How do you do it?"

"Talk nicely to them."

"No way in hell am I going to do that. Sweet talk doesn't suit me . . ."

Yuki laughed. "It's not sweet talk, Mizunashi."

"In my language it is . . ."

"Yuuukiiiii, we're done!"

Yuki noticed that Kimi was charging at him, and as a I-gotta-move-out-of-the-way mode kicked in, he deftly dodged to the side. So the only person Kimi had left to run into was Kyo, and that was exactly what happened.

"Kyo!"

"Mizunashi!"

"Owwww! Dammit, get the hell off of me!" Kyo yelled.

"Oops!" Kimi lightly giggled and got off of the pissed red-head. "Didn't mean to run into you. I'm sorry, Usuda. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Several civilians gave them inquiring looks and glances. Kyo hated being the center of attention. "I'm fine. Come on, Tooru, let's go home."

"I'm really sorry," Kimi said, to the retreating form of Kyo.

"Um, bye," Tooru said, before she ran to catch up to her brother.

"You know," Yuki threw a frustrated glance at Kimi, "if you wanted to give me a hug, or whatever you were trying to do, you could of at least done it like a proper, normal person would have."

"You shouldn't have dodged me, then," Kimi argued.

"Anyone would if they saw someone charging at them . . ."

"Okay! Let's go to the supermarket now!"

". . . . . . ."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"She bruised you, Kyo." Tooru stared at the light, purplish mark on the side of Kyo's right waist side. "Did you bump yourself against something?"

"The water hydrant . . . No one seemed to notice, thankfully."

"You shouldn't be relieved about something like that."

"It's not that big of a deal," Kyo muttered. He yelped though, when his sister poked at his injury with her index finger. "Ouch! What are you doing?" Kyo backed away from Tooru, and she immediately jumped back a step or two, herself, as a response to Kyo's reaction. "Don't touch it because you're going to make it worse!"

"I'm sorry!"

"That looks quite painful, doesn't it?"

Both Kyo and Tooru turned to see Yuki standing before them. Tooru smiled while Kyo scoffed. It was as if Yuki was following them; rather creepy, really.

"Where did you come from?" Kyo asked. He and Tooru were at a secluded part of the local park, but somehow Yuki found them out. Also, noticing that he was holding his shirt up, Kyo made sure to lower it when the gray-haired teen kept looking at his bruise. ". . . No one comes around these parts."

Yuki needed to think of something to say. When Kimi told him to go to the supermarket with her, she ended up going by herself, because she kept urging Yuki to follow after his crush. He did as she told him to do, and now that he's made his presence known, he was going to need to explain himself.

"I was merely passing by when I heard the two of you talking. I saw it happening earlier. You bumped into the water hydrant, didn't you, Mizunashi?"

"Ah . . . Yeah."

So someone did notice, after all. Kyo was only glad that Yuki didn't say anything before.

"Um, well--"

"Since you've come all the way here, why don't you have lunch with us?" Tooru suddenly asked.

"What!" Kyo was irked by what his sister just said.

"Pardon?" Yuki was literally shocked by her invitation to the Mizunashi home.

"Would it be all right with you if you came over to have lunch with us?" Tooru repeated, although a little differently this time.

Yuki looked over at Kyo - he was obviously annoyed, yet was he annoyed at Yuki? Yuki then looked over at Tooru - she was smiling and did not seem to notice the irritated look on her brother's face. Was she purposely doing so? Surely, if Yuki was to go to the Mizunashis' for lunch, Kyo would get even more aggravated than he is now? Yuki didn't know what to do.

His answer:

"I better not . . ."

"You can come on over if you want," Kyo surprisingly said. His eyes were averted away from the other boy's, because he didn't want to see what Yuki's expression was showing. "I may look annoyed, but it's not directed at you . . ."

"Kyo, you're annoyed?" Tooru asked. The smile on her face vanished instantly. "I didn't even notice."

"There are lot of things you don't notice about me," Kyo muttered.

"What?" Tooru leaned in closer towards her brother.

"You're such a scatterbrain," Kyo told her.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"It can be . . ." Kyo replied.

"Speaking of which, I need to call home to tell my mother that I am eating lunch at a classmate's house," Yuki said.

"You're not friends?" Tooru looked from one boy to the other. They shook their heads, although Kyo did so much more vigorously than Yuki. "Then become friends."

"Stop suggesting things!" Kyo literally yelled. Then, in a much lower tone, he whispered to Tooru, "you know I'm not really a people person."

"I know."

"Then why even say Usuda and I should become friends?"

"Because it's nice to have friends." Tooru wasn't going to let Kyo's sour attitude destroy her sunny disposition. "Say, Yuki--"

"Wait a minute." Kyo cut Tooru off. ". . . you're calling Usuda by his first name?" Tooru nodded. Kyo sweat dropped. "Since when?"

"A few days ago; I told him he could call me Tooru."

Kyo blushed. If his sister and Yuki went about calling each other by their give names, people are going to think they are a couple. Did Kyo want that? Would he even allow it? Why wouldn't he not allow it?

Chapter 6: END


	7. Two Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: Out of one of the guest's that is appearing, it's either:

A. Shigure  
B. Kureno  
C. Hatori  
D. Akito  
E. Ayame

Who do you think it is? XD LoL

Kyo is also really hauling his arse around, too, because of the second guest. He's doing something he would never have dreamed to do in front of an outsider that is not a part of the family. Yet, you could say (impulse/regular habit on a regular basis) kind of thing is going on for Kyo. Hehe. X3

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 7: Two Unexpected Guests

"Tooru, how can you do such a thing!" Kyo is furious.

"Is it not an okay thing to do?" Tooru asked, unfazed by her brother's anger. "I want to call him by his first name, because he's become like a friend to me. Friends call each other by their first names."

Kyo grinded his teeth together at the stupidity that his sister was displaying. "Think with your brain for once, will you?" Tooru shrugged. "People are going to think that the two of you are dating or something! Is that what you want to happen?"

Yuki felt that he should say something on the behalf of Tooru, but when he tried to speak, Kyo threw him a look so nasty looking, that Yuki shrunk back instead. Since when did Kyo become so self-centered over his sister? Yuki felt hurt by the painful expression he received from Kyo - it was enough to make him want to cry. However, he wasn't going to let that look shake him to the core; surely, he can become stronger if he willed himself to.

"Ah, Mizunashi, if it's going to bother you that much, then I will not call your sister by her first name." Kyo let out a puff of air and looked at the gray-haired teen expectantly. Yuki needed to say something to Tooru now. The purple-eyed teen turned to face the girl. "And I guess you shouldn't address me in such a way anymore; your brother is right, after all. People will start to gossip about this, and unwanted rumors will be spread about the two of us."

"You shouldn't let it bother you so much, Kyo," Tooru suddenly said. "It'd be okay, too, if you addressed Yuki by his first name."

"Don't call him that!" Kyo found that he was too embarrassed to actually say, "Yuki".

"Mizunashi, really, you mustn't," Yuki told Tooru. He didn't like that Kyo was getting so angry over something so trivial, well, in his opinion anyway. "Just call me Usuda."

"Yeah, listen to him, Tooru, and I guarantee you that this will save you from digging yourself an early grave if I weren't around to watch you at school," Kyo said.

"What do you mean by that? Is someone going to attack me, otherwise?" Tooru didn't seem to notice the crazy, evil gleams in the fanatics' eyes at school, apparently.

"Never mind. Just make sure to come to me whenever you get into trouble, understand?" Tooru nodded. "And don't go alone with one of those weird girls that like to talk nonstop about Usuda, because they're up to no good if they ever caught wind of you calling Usuda by his first name, even if you've only done it once."

"Okay, I shall take your words to heart," Tooru made sure to place her right palm over her chest, "and I promise you that I will call you for help when I think I'd need it. There, better now?"

"Sounds like you were merely saying that to please me . . ." Kyo muttered.

"Did you say something, Kyo?" Tooru asked. She was looking at her brother quizzically.

"It's nothing . . . Come on, we're almost home," Kyo suffused, trying to get her attention off of his face and back towards the road.

By the time they did reach the front door, someone opened the door before Tooru could even ring the doorbell.

"Tooru, Kyo, finally, you guys are back!"

"Uncle!" Tooru exclaimed, eyes lighting up with delight.

"Not you again . . ." Kyo muttered.

Yuki said nothing, but in his mind he could only wonder who this man before them was. It was a given that he was Kyo's uncle, yet Kyo doesn't seem all that happy to see him. Yuki was giving Kyo sidelong glances, but the red-head didn't seem to notice. He was too busy muttering to himself things Yuki wouldn't mind hearing about. Yuki felt that he should at least introduce himself, however, he found that he couldn't find the voice to begin saying anything when Tooru directed the man's attention towards him. All he could do was stand there and stare.

"Hi, there," the man said, "I'm Mizunashi Shigure. I'm Tooru and Kyo's uncle; it's nice to meet you."

Mizunashi Shigure is the youngest son out of three, with Mizunashi Kyo being the oldest. The second son has yet to be revealed, but in due time he shall make an appearance. It is a well known fact that Kyo doesn't like Shigure very much, because of the older man's aloof character, and his ever-so-easy methods to piss the kid off. Also, Shigure's profession is that of a small time romance novelist - despite the fact that he doesn't make as much as he'd like - he's never going to give up writing because he enjoys it aplenty, anyway.

Yuki did not reply, and neither did he look away. The man known as Shigure was an interesting looking character. He gave off the impression that he was a sophisticated man in a obscenely mannered way.

"Um . . ." Tooru began, when she finally noticed that Yuki wasn't going to say anything. "He's Usuda Yuki, from Kyo's class, Uncle."

"Oh? Kyo's class, you say?" Shigure turned to look at his nephew - Kyo visibly stiffened. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to have such a nice looking fellow from your class coming over, eh? Shame on you, Kyon." He waggled a finger at Kyo.

"Don't call me that! I hate it!" Kyo was now blushing furiously and he was trying his hardest to avoid Yuki's gaze. Being called a nickname he never liked in front of a classmate is pretty embarrassing. "Besides, it's none of your business what type of relations I have with anyone in or out of school. I'd like it if you'd stop butting in."

It is because Shigure is also so nosy added along with his aloof persona, that Kyo does not like to tell him anything. Things get a little iffy when Kyo starts to notice Shigure adding in elements of things happening around the teen within his novels. Shigure never directly copies, but the implications alone makes Kyo uncomfortable to think that people are reading about him (in a way) unknowingly.

"My dear Kyon--"

"Kyo! Get my name right!" Kyo snapped.

Shigure ignored the angry teen, and continued with what he was saying before he got disrupted, "my butting in has helped you out on different occasions, so you needn't think of it any more differently now. Just be grateful that I came over today, because your father was falling behind in his paperwork."

"I thought I was doing some of it for him," Kyo replied.

"You are, but more was sent in, I'm afraid. Did he not tell you that he usually has much more than what he actually shows to you?" Kyo sweat dropped, and from that reaction, Shigure knew that he should say no more, lest he wanted Kyo to go into a rampage right in front of a classmate. This usually turned out that he'd regret doing such a thing, and he'd blame the Uncle for getting him so riled up in the first place (which was something Shigure was "oh, so good" at doing. "Anyway, are the two of you going to let our second guest stand out here all afternoon, or are you two going to invite him inside?"

"Shouldn't you be the one to do that?" Kyo asked, voice coming off in a mock-like tone. "And whoever said that you were a guest?"

"Oh, but I am," Shigure countered. "If I don't live here and if I come visit, whether we be family or friend, I am still considered a guest. Use common knowledge, Kyo."

"Hmph." Kyo knew his Uncle had a point.

Alas, Yuki had yet to say a single thing in front of Shigure, and evidently to come, Kyo and Tooru's parents.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh, my, who's this young lad?" Mrs. Mizunashi asked.

"Who's this, Kyo?" Mr. Mizunashi asked.

Kyo made sure to note that what his mom and step-dad said were literally the same thing, but spoken in a different context of wording. He was itching to say something really rude just to spite his parents; for some reason, Kyo felt like showing a side to Yuki that he has never really shown to anyone other than his younger sister, Tooru.

"He's Usuda Yuki . . ." Kyo made sure to look at Yuki while saying this (for courteous reasons) ". . . from my homeroom class at school. Tooru invited him over for lunch today."

"How splendid!" Mrs. Mizunashi was obviously very pleased. "Instead of having one guest, we are having two! Go on, Usuda, Shigure," she motioned them towards the dining area, "please sit down at the table because the food will be ready soon!"

"You're always too good to me, Satsuko," Shigure beamed. "A poor romance novelist like me never makes enough to really buy anything too nutritious, if you know what I mean."

Satsuko isn't Kyo and Tooru's mother's real given name, but she changed it to this preferred name, because her old one brought back memories that she's been trying to forget. Aside from bringing it up the past, she also didn't like the way it sounded. For the purpose of not being secretive about her real given name, she was once known as Mie. The name Satsuko popped up when Mie was only eighteen and she was name-hunting at the time, anyway. It was on a billboard in big letters, and it was there and then that she decided that that was what she wanted to be known as: Satsuko.

Kyo scoffed, while sneakily saying, "then get another career."

"I heard that, Kyon." Everyone took their seats (excluding Mrs. Mizunashi, because she has yet to serve the food.)

"Kyo! Not Kyon!"

Yuki wanted to say something this time. He wanted to say something to Kyo, in the hopes that what he was going to say will calm the red-head down.

"Um, Mizunashi, is this considered normal for you?" Yuki asked.

Kyo turned onto him so fast that Yuki swore he didn't realize Kyo had turned his face to the side. "This is not something normal for me, Usuda. It's only when he's here," he pointed to Shigure with a finger, "that I go kind of out of my way."

"I . . . I see." Kyo was talking to the gray-haired teen, and this made Yuki happy. He was also relishing in the fact that Kyo told him something he must have not told anyone else at school. Of course, this would be the case, because at school Kyo tried his best to avoid anything and anyone (except his sister). It was as if he thought everyone else as a plague. "However, it must be nice to have a family like this."

"It is," Tooru agreed.

"It is not," Kyo responded.

"Don't mind Kyo," Tooru added, smiling all the while. "It really is nice to have family like this, because through the bad times will the good times be all the more stronger in our minds, right?"

"That's right, my dear Tooru; it's a good thing you learned about that concept on life from me. Amazing stuff, is it not?"

"Thank you, Uncle."

"The food's here, everyone. Are you all ready to eat?" Mr. Mizunashi asked, when he noticed that his wife was starting to bring in the food. "And please don't be bashful and east as much as you'd like--"

"Will do," Shigure interrupted.

"Not you. He was talking to Usuda," Kyo told Shigure.

"Ah, well, the both of you. Usuda, Shigure, eat as much as you'd like. Don't hold back."

"Thank you for letting me eat lunch with all of you today," Yuki made sure to say.

By now Mrs. Mizunashi was getting settle down as well, because all the food has been set onto the table. "Oh, we are all happy to have you over here today. It is very rare for Kyo to bring someone home for lunch or dinner."

"Tooru was the one to invite him, mom," Kyo said.

"No matter. Let's eat." Shigure was already picking up several sushi rolls with his chopstick to put onto his plate.

"Yes, let's eat." Tooru patiently waited until everyone got something onto their plates before she even dared to pick something out for herself.

Such a lady, isn't she?

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh, Yuki, thank the heavens you are all right!"

"Eh?" Yuki was being hugged by his mother as soon as he stepped foot inside their front door of the house.

"Your father and I were so worried! I called him from work and he came home immediately to wait it out with me in the time of your absence! Don't ever scare us like that again, you hear?"

"I searched for you around this area, and no one said they've seen you pass by ever since this morning!" Mr. Usuda ran a hand across his face, from the forehead down. "But now that I know that you're all right, I need to get back to work. When I return tonight I'd like to talk to you, Yuki."

"Oh, yes, that's right . . ." Yuki sweat dropped; he had forgotten to call home when he first ran into Kyo and Tooru's Uncle, and then onto their parents. So many things happened that he had entirely forgotten. And as a result, this was what he got: a weeping mother and a panicked father. ". . . I'm sorry, mother, father."

Today was a hell of a afternoon, and it was more than not that Shigure left an impression on him. He was going to find this hard to scratch off, since the memory of Kyo reacting so violently towards his Uncle made the images so much more meaningful. He'll cherish them for what they were. Tooru was right . . . Having a family where the bad times makes the good times more precious is a wonderful thing, indeed. Yuki needed to keep this in mind.

Chapter 7: END


	8. Let's Party?

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 8: Let's Party?

"Are you serious?" Naohito asked, face becoming frighteningly pale.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Yuki replied.

"Oh, come on, Yuki, stop being such a spoil-sport. We need someone to do this sort of thing to enlighten the party." Kimi flung one of her arms around Yuki's shoulders and pulled him close to herself. "I tried to persuade Kakeru to do it, but he came up with an even better idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it myself!"

"I absolutely decline such an offer," Yuki said.

"Me, too," Naohito added. "What you want us to do seems a little too immoral in my standards."

"Stop complaining, you two. Just be glad that you don't have to do it with Kakeru, because he'd--"

"I don't wanna know, Kimi, really," Naohito was getting even more pale, his face looking so white now that his complexion can be compared to that of a cloud in the sky, "your freakishness scares me sometimes."

"You don't understand the meaning of the word, "party" and "fun". When you combine the both of them, it becomes a fantastic thing, and I'm merely trying to make this a reality. You're not going to back out on me, too, are you, Mr. President?"

"It's Yuki . . ."

"Mr. President."

"Yuki . . ."

"I won't call you what you want me to if you back out of this, Mr. President."

"Damn, she's good," Naohito made sure to take note of.

"I think I already have, Toudou." Yuki was trying to spite her, but it didn't seem like it was going to work. She was not as bothered about the name thing as he was. The student council president is merely a pawn for the student council vice president to mess around with. Alas, Yuki's tragic fate was going to be sealed, and he was dragging Naohito with him - there was no way he was going to brave this alone - Naohito was an intended target to begin with, as well.

"Are you still considering on backing down?" Kimi asked.

"No." Yuki turned to look at Naohito with burning determination within his eyes. "As long as Nao does this with me, then I will not back out."

"What! I haven't agreed to this! Yuki, how could you!"

"All right! It's all settled now! Good job, Kimi!"

It was as if all time stood still for Naohito and Yuki. Kakeru decided to make his presence known as soon as the deal was put into place - little sneaky bastard - Kakeru was smiling from ear to ear while Yuki and Naohito were literally snarling at him for being such a coward, because it was originally Naohito/Kakeru, not Naohito/Yuki. Naohito snarled all the more because he was going to be a part of this no matter what anyway.

"Come give me a kiss on the cheek!" Kimi squealed when Kakeru did as she asked, and kissed her on her right cheek.

"Is there no way out now? Are we stuck in a pit hole?" Naohito asked.

"I'm afraid so," Yuki answered.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Usuda and Sakuragi are going to do a play about the values of friendship and school unity," Saki suddenly said, pretty much surprising everyone around her.

"How do you know that?" Arisa asked.

"My electric waves told me."

"I can see something." Tooru squinted her eyes as she brought the flyer she was holding closer to her face. "I can barely read it, but it describes what the play is going to be about."

". . . So you didn't predict it, Saki." Arisa sweat dropped when her dark-haired friend nodded. "And who the hell would put in such small writing for such an important thing as the description of a play?"

"Party! Party! Party!" Momiji's voice floated down the hallway.

"Oh, there goes Kishida and Shimazaki right now! Over here, guys!" Tooru waved her arms back and forth until she got their attention. Hatsuharu seemed hesitant to approach the trio, but since Momiji was walking on ahead of him, he had no choice but to follow. "Aren't you guys excited?"

"Not really," Hatsuharu replied.

"I am!" Momiji exclaimed.

"By the way," Hatsuharu pointed to the small writing on a flyer he himself was holding, "do you know what this tiny text says, because I can hardly read it. I only picked up the names Usuda, Sakuragi, and values."

"They're gonna do a play for us about the values of friendship and school unity!" Momiji smiled, feeling proud that he could answer his friend's question.

"I didn't know you could read such tiny font, or else I would have asked you sooner," Hatsuharu said.

"Two people is really pushing it, don't you think?" Arisa scratched at her head when the others all have her blank stares. It was as if a cold chill blew through the hallway then. "I mean, wouldn't they need more than two people to pull this off? The play doesn't look like it can be done without more cast members, with the way the plot sounds."

"Who knows," Saki and Hatsuharu said at the same time. They turned to look at each other and say, "did you just say the same thing as me?"

The intercom came on just then. "Excuse me for the interruption," Usuda's voice wafted out all around the school campus (excluding the grassy fields outside) - his fanatics were literally melting at the sound of his voice. "The flyer that has been passed out this morning is no longer valid. On behalf of the student council who have organized for this event, we'd like for all of you to disregard whatever information is on there about the play. Our first student council vice president, Toudou, has made a mistake and would very much like to apologize."

"Is this thing on? Oh, it's on? Oops! Okay, everyone, I'd like to apologize for giving out the flyers. It's just that our student council president Usuda, and third student council vice-president Sakuragi refuse to play their roles, after all. It's a shame but we'll come up with something else, so expect the unexpected! Bye-bye!"

"You didn't have to tell everyone that." Yuki's temple was throbbing and he wouldn't mind hurting Kimi right about now.

Naohito, on the other hand, didn't seem to be as bothered by this as Yuki. His only question was, "since we're not doing that play, what are we going to do now?"

"Are you implying that you wanted to do the play Kimi had in mind for us?" Yuki questioned.

"No."

"Then why ask such a thing?"

"Relax, Mr. President--"

"Yuki . . ."

"--I'll assure you that the next play we're gonna attempt do is going to include you, Sakuragi, and Kimi."

"What about you?" Yuki had an inkling feeling Kakeru was leaving himself out for some sort of reason, and he wanted to know.

"Ah, well," Kakeru grinned and placed his hands onto either sides of his hips, "I don't think I'll be needed, that's why."

Yuki narrowed his eyes at him, and was about ready to shoot daggers out of his eyes at the other teen if he really could. "I insist upon this, though; the three vice presidents can play the roles of whatever new characters you've come up with."

"No, no, it's much better if you do it, Mr. President."

"Call me Yuki . . . How many times must I remind you, Kakeru?" He is literally the male version of Kimi. No wonder they are a good match for each other . . .

"Um, not enough?"

"Don't make me hurt you . . ."

"Ahahahaha, like you really would!" He knew by now that most of Yuki's threats were empty, because he was not that much of a violent person. In fact, Kakeru nor any of the other student council members have ever seen Yuki get physical with another person, for as long as they all can remember. "Please don't say things to me that will make me laugh at you! You're going to make me feel bad!"

"Stop picking on him," Naohito hissed. "Just do as he wants for once."

"Fine, Nao, but you owe me then," Kakeru replied. "Because we'll later see that his role is not as bad as he thinks it is."

§BACK TO TOORU AND THE OTHERS§

"I love surprises!" Momiji was getting all giddy over the prospect of what was to come. "Aren't you excited too, Haru?"

Hatsuharu forced a smile and says, "yeah!"

The pains he was going to have to go through for his friend now. It never occurred to Hatsuharu that within one year, he could change so much and Momiji remained . . . so the same. He once liked the same things that Momiji did, although his tastes weren't as girly, but he definitely liked surprises, some bright colors, and talking cheerfully. Some of these qualities within him have faded away - Rin's influence on him must have been quite strong. Besides, she was his first crush . . .

"Don't force yourself, Shimazaki." Saki placed a hand on Hatsuharu's right shoulder. "Your friend would like it better if you were honest to yourself, and that in turn, will reflect your honesty towards him."

". . . . ." Hatsuharu knew she had a point, but he couldn't find the voice to thank her.

"No need to thank me. I do not do this out of self-satisfaction. Helping others is just something nice people do."

"Something nice people do, huh?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

"_I gotta go now, but I'd really like to hang out with you again. Can you write your home phone and address down for me?" Momiji asked. He produced a small notepad and pen from his back pockets._

_Hatsuharu took the offered notepad and pen, and then he began to write. All the while when he was writing, Momiji was looking at him with sparkling brown eyes. "Why are you looking so happy?"_

"_Because we're going to become friends!"_

"_Isn't there a reason behind this?"_

"_No. I'm friends with you because I want to be. It's not really for self-satisfaction, yet I like helping other people and in the long run we become friends!"_

"_How strange . . ."_

"_Me? Or my way of befriending others?"_

"_Both . . ." Hatsuharu wasn't sure that he wanted to believe everything the blonde-haired boy was telling him. ". . . Here." He handed back the small notepad and pen._

"_Wow, we live pretty close to one another! This is great! Our prefectures are right next to each other!"_

_Hatsuharu smiled - for the first time that day he finally felt like his world wasn't dying. Losing a loved one did not mean he'd lose everything else. People are people, death was death, and things can always be lost and gained again and again._

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Come on, Momiji, let's go." Saki's words were still floating around inside his head.

"Okay!"

While they were walking Hatsuharu wanted to start up a conversation about their past year apart. Yet, he wasn't sure how he wanted to start their conversation, but Momiji saved him the trouble of doing so.

"What have you been doing this past year, huh? Your e-mails didn't tell me much at all," Momiji said.

Hatsuharu wanted to say something, but then again he didn't know where to start, anyway. "Well, other than dating Rin, I don't think I've done much of anything else."

"Awwww, come one." Momiji was finding it hard to believe. Surely, Hatsuharu couldn't have done nothing for enjoyment. "Didn't you go anywhere at all with your family? Did you not visit a relative you haven't seen in a long time? Did you not celebrate Christmas, your birthday, Easter, Thanksgiving, anything?"

"Those sound like things that your family would do," Hatsuharu pointed out. Trying to steer the conversation towards his friend, he asked, "and did your family do all these things together with you within the past year? Was it fun?"

"Yeah, my family did do the ones I've mentioned and plenty more! If only you were with me to celebrate!" Momiji's tone of voice lowered just then. "And I know how your family isn't really into the Western celebrations, but they're really fun if you try some of them."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I want to give you something, Momiji. I was hanging onto it in the hopes that we'd someday meet each other again, and luck seems to be on our side this time around."

"For me?" Momiji was smiling so widely it seemed rather painful than being considered a happy expression.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Something cold to the touch was placed in the blonde-haired teen's palm, and when he opened his eyes to inspect his gift, he gasped out of surprise.

"A locket?" You got me a locket?"

"Yeah." Hatsuharu was starting to feel a little embarrassed. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! You even got monkeys imprinted on the lid! Thanks, Haru!" Momiji embraced his friend in a fierce bonding of arms linked around arms. "I think I should put your photo inside it. It is a picture frame locket, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Hatsuharu returned the embrace by wrapping his own arms around his friend's body. "I got you that so that you could have something to remember me by if we were to be separated for any reason. I was waiting for the day I'd meet you again, and our chance has come."

"I should get you something, too!"

A mutual bond is what they share, really. Nothing more, nothing less. A friendly gift and embrace can't possibly mean anything beyond that, because the two boys did not harbor such feelings for one another no matter what it may look like to spectators (which there were some . . .)

However, don't underestimate the power of gossip, as some people would like to say.

Hatsuharu and Momiji walked by a trio of girls, unaware of what they were scheming to do. Their eyes shone brightly with ambition, and they were completely head-over-heels in passion for boy love, via the manga of magical words and pictures that fill their empty head with funny thoughts.

Chapter 8: END


	9. Finally, the Party Begins!

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 9: Finally, The Party Begins!

"What's the matter?" Momiji stopped walking when Hatsuharu turned his head to the side, as if glancing around for something.

"I thought I heard voices," Hatsuharu replied.

Momiji giggled - he was starting to like Hatsuharu's suspicious side. It made it look as if they were in some sort of action movie, and they needed to be on the lookout constantly. "Feels just like a movie, doesn't it?" Hatsuharu made no notion to reply, so Momiji continued to ramble. "You make it seem like someone is watching us. Come on, now, we're not that interesting! I'm so ordinary that you'd think it's funny what I've been doing with my life! Oh! There was something I did in the past year that passed as being super, super, super ordinary! Wanna hear about it, Haru?"

Momiji's bubbly-filled life ordinary? Hatsuharu hardly thought so.

The white and black-haired teen was still busy looking around, but he nodded his head nonetheless. That was sign enough that Momiji should go on ahead with his little ordinary story.

"Okay, here goes!"

XOXOXOXOXOX

"_Mom, why is it flapping around like that?"_

"_That's because it needs water to survive," she replied, smiling as she knelt down to pick up the slimy creature. "Tadpoles can't live outside water or else they'll shrivel up and die."_

"_I find it fascinating how they grow little arms and legs so that they can become frogs! Isn't that cool, mom?" She nodded. "Where are you going to put it? What are we going to feed it?"_

"_Algae from the pond should do as its food."_

"_Ah! Rain!" Momiji gazed up at the sky. "The sky was so clear just a minute ago!"_

_Mrs. Kishida gasped when the tiny critter slipped right out of her hands. It fell onto the now muddied ground and it was hard to see where it had fallen to. "Momiji, make sure you don't step on it. It should be in front of us somewhere." She knelt down on her knees, as she began to search with her hands._

"_Let me help!" Momiji was right there beside her in the blink of an eye. He was found the poor tadpole before his mother did, and in his small palm the tad pole squirmed its last squirm and ceased to breathe. The mud choked it to death, apparently. "Mom, its dead. Its not moving anymore!"_

"_Let me have a look." Mrs. Kishida took the tad pole from her son, a frown coming to her face. "We'll bury it here when the rain stops, and the dirt's dry enough. It would have been nice if we could have taken care of it until it turned into a frog."_

"_It's okay, mom. He will be happy in heaven."_

XOXOXOXOXOX

" . . . yup, as ordinary as any of your stories can get, I see," Hatsuharu concluded. "A little sad there in the end, wasn't it?"

"Well, my mom did cry, but I was a strong little boy and I toughed it out. Wherever he is in heaven right now, I think he is happy and that is all that matters to me."

"Ouch, you stepped on my foot!"

"Sssshhh, they might hear us!"

"I think they already have . . ."

"We have more visitors?" Momiji asked. Momiji was referring to Tooru and her friends as visitors, and now they had more?

"More like stalkers," Hatsuharu corrected, crossing his arms one over the other, "since they've been following us ever since earlier today. My suspicions have been confirmed."

"Waaahhhh, you sounded like a detective just now!" Momiji beamed, much to his friend's distaste. Hatsuharu didn't like detective movies or shows, because he thought they stood for the word 'absolute' when it came to being boring. "You should be called detective Haru! Can I call you that?"

"No." There were simply things Hatsuharu was not going to let his ditzy blonde-haired friend get away with, and this was one of them. Rule number one: know when to keep within one's own boundaries. Seems like Momiji had yet to learn of his own. "Come on out, girls. What's the use of continuing to hide when you've been discovered?"

Four girls appeared from behind a wall, each stacked over one another on the floor when they all tried to move at once. The first to stand was a tall, lanky girl with light-brown hair adorned with navy-blue ribbons on either side. "Ahem." She took the time to dust herself off and straighten her uniform - Hatsuharu quirked an eyebrow up at her. "I am Minagawa Motoko, president of the YFC."

Minagawa Motoko is a headstrong girl, and she usually tends to do whatever she can to obtain whatever she wants. Coming from a well-to-do family, she finds it very bothersome when things don't tend to swing her way. Having been infatuated with Usuda Yuki for as long as she could remember (during her middle school years up until now, most likely), she has driven it to the point as to where a fan club was created for him. However, boy on boy love was another thing she overly enjoyed in her spare time. A true fan girl, indeed . . .

"YFC?" Momiji asked. "What does that mean?"

"Yuki Fan Club," a girl answered. She had large blue eyes and brown-colored hair. "And I am Yamagishi Mio, member number one. Member number two is Goto Mai. And the vice-president is Kinoshita Minami."

The other three members of the Yuki fan club are respectively Yamagishi Mio, Goto Mai, and Kinoshita Minami. They're relatively average in their everyday lives, and were opted to become Minagawa's followers when they got wind of her creating a club for their favorite school prince. Kinoshita was the leader of the pack, before their acquaintance with the almighty Minagawa, and it was she who made leeway for the other two girls to admire Usuda, namely because she was once a member of the student council (of which Yuki wasn't a member himself at the time), but left for academic reasons . . .

"Heeeeyyyyy! All of their names start with an M, isn't that cool, Haru? My name starts with an M, too!" Momiji was looking only at his friend, not caring that the four girls were throwing him angry stares.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mio asked. "And don't ignore us like we're not even here!"

"If you're a fan of this so called Yuki--"

"It's Usuda!" the four girls roared.

"--then why are you following me and my friend?" Hatsuharu finished, unfazed by the girls' intense gazes directed at him.

"We are the YFC, but seeing boy love is another thing we can't let pass by us!" Both Hatsuharu and Momiji exchanged funny glances - they were hoping she wasn't talking about what they were thinking about - boy love? As in love-love? "We were passing by the hallway when we overheard the two of you talking. A gift was exchanged and the words flowed from yours mouths like sweet honey. I was overjoyed to hear them!"

"Has the Gods blessed us today?" Minami asked, adding to the emphasis. "We might have to add on to the YFC! What do you think, Motoko?"

"That will not be possible at the moment, because our glory is all showered towards our prince. These two can wait," she replied. "You guys are Shimazaki Hatsuharu and Kishida Momiji, correct?"

"Yeah . . ." Hatsuharu said.

"I see. I'll make sure to remember. Until next time, my dear lovey-dovey boys. Come, girls. We have a mission to complete today."

"And what's that?" Mio asked.

"I needn't remind you. A YFC member should know the mission already."

Hatsuharu and Momiji watched as the four females walked off down the hall, disappearing from view completely when they turned a corner. The black-and-white-haired teen sighed, slinking down against a wall as he contemplated on what to do.

"What's the matter, Haru?" Momiji squatted down beside his friend, arms coming around the front of his legs. "You look troubled."

"That's because I am." The blonde wasn't understanding what there was to be troubled about, so he stared at his friend questioningly. "She mentioned lovey-dovey boys . . . Doesn't that bother you?"

Momiji thoughtfully poked a finger to his chin, eyes affixing themselves onto the school's ceiling. "Ehmmmm, not really."

"Are you insane?"

"No."

" . . . Then why does the term 'lovey-dovey boys' don't bother you? Are you by any chance," Hatsuharu made sure no one was nearby before continuing with his question, eyes growing wide, "gay, Momiji?"

"Ewwwwwww! That's gross!" Momiji backed away from his friend like he was the most disgusting thing he ever stayed next to. "Where did you get that idea from! I never said I was!" Hatsuharu sweat dropped, thinking his friend couldn't be any more clueless. He was literally inkling, no, oozing with the 'are you gay?' question floating around him to begin with, when he said it didn't bother him. "I mean lovey-dovey boys don't bother me, but I am one-hundred percent straight! Although I had a boy friend in middle school that had a crush on me . . ."

"Interesting . . ."

"I was so scared when he tried to hit on me," Momiji continued, suddenly getting wrapped up with the entire memory of it. "He was looking at me with such pleading eyes, but I wasn't gay so I was a little harsh when it came to turning him down. I think I humiliated him more than necessary."

An announcement started on the speakers, then . . . Thank god, really . . .

"Attention, please! The welcoming party is about to start shortly! Please, will Kishida and Shimazaki come to the gym, so that the both of you may be welcomed warmly by everyone in the school! Come on down and have fun!"

"It's starting already?" Momiji looked at Hatsuharu.

"I guess. Come on, let's go."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Wow, look at all the people sitting out there! It'd be so embarrassing if one of you guys mess up!"

"Shut up, Kakeru," Yuki and Naohito chorused. Naohito and Kimi have it worse, compared to Yuki, though.

"Ahahaha, I'm just joking! Good luck out there, because you're going to need it! And the script Kimi made for you Yuki, is going to be big."

"What do you mean big?" Yuki asked.

"You'll see." Kakeru sheepishly shrugged. Hey, it wasn't his idea anyway.

"Why did you make me the puppet? I hardly say a word the entire time, and you were saying it was better for me to play the role?" Kakeru smiled and nodded. "You were also babbling that I would need practice with my lines?" Kakeru nodded again, smile never leaving his face. "What is the point when I barely have any?"

"Yuki, we're about to go on," Naohito said. "Now isn't the time to be getting angry. Yell at him all you want after this."

Yuki sighed - Naohito was right. Getting worked up over this was pretty stupid anyway. So what if he has little to no lines? Wasn't that better? Standing out there making poses, while Kimi and Naohito did most of the talking isn't too bad, is it? Well, whatever. The show was seconds from beginning, so Yuki didn't have time to brood.

Kimi entered the stage first (draped in a pink dress), looking worried as she dashed from one end of the stage to the next. "My precious puppet, where can you be?" She ran a full circle around the stage before stopping at the center. "I am exhausted from searching. My precious puppet, please come on out."

"Puppet, did you say?" Now Naohito came onto the stage. He was dressed in a long black robe with a dark pointy hat (kind of like a witch's costume . . .). "I saw a puppet yonder thee bush. Try looking over there."

"Did it have gray hair? Violet eyes? An angry expression?" Kimi asked. "I fear it will be foul-tempered from being stuck all by itself. You see, I must bring him back to my school because it is a very important puppet."

Angry? Yuki was angry all right . . . Was this part of the script, or could it be sheer coincidence that he'd be described so exactly?

"How important of a puppet is it?" Naohito withdrew something from one of his robe sleeves - a wand. "Tell me and I shall bring it here to you."

"It is so important that I even gave it a gender and name. It has become a 'he' and his name is Yuuki."

"Ah, Yuuki, that is a wonderful name. You do not lack what it takes when it comes to tending to his needs and wants? Did you know that your puppet is alive?"

Kimi tried her best to look astonished, but she didn't quite pull it off. The audience thought nothing of it though, since most of the them (mainly comprised of girls) were entranced by Naohito. "I never knew of that. He was created, no?"

"Yes, but I can breathe life into him if you wish it, Kimochi."

"Ah! How do you know my name?"

"I am a wizard. The Great Wizard, Kakeru, to be exact."

Kakeru . . . The conniving bastard had to use his name in the play, even though he wasn't taking a part in it. Ironic, is it not?

"Bring Yuuki to me now. He is very important!" Kimi made as if to beg, going on her hands and knees. "Once he is back safely within my arms, will I feel at ease."

"Yuuki, come."

That was the signal. Yuki strode onto the stage, trying to look as puppet-like as he could. The angry expression part was easy to pull off, since he really was angry. He nearly fell over when Kimi tackled him (a little too roughly).

"Yuuki, you're okay!"

"Tell me. How did he end up where he was? A little puppet cannot move without help. So, how?"

"You told me he was alive," Kimi answered. "So therefore, he'd be able to walk on his own."

"You have a good memory. I shall make him real this very instant, because I was the one to place your puppet yonder there." A loud boom sound ran throughout the stage, literally making the three stage players cover their ears. From backstage Kakeru gave the trio apologetic gestures - it seemed like he didn't think the sound effect would be so loud. "Speak, Yuuki, for you have come to life. Breathe in deep."

"I'm . . . alive." Yuki looked at his hands and feet; several girls in the audience swooned dreamily.

"Yuuki, my precious puppet, have you made him into a real boy, Great Wizard Kakeru?" Kimi rubbed a hand across one of Yuki's cheeks. Girls in the audience snarled. "His skin is so soft, almost like a real humans. No longer do I feel the woody hollowness of his face. You've granted me an miracle. Thank you."

"Alas, take him back with you. He is as real as any human person. Live together happily. Your most precious puppet, Yuuki, shall be with you always."

"Thank you, Great Wizard Kakeru. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, for you have cured me of my loneliness as well."

Right as she finished saying that line the curtains closed, covering them from sight. Naohito looked from Kimi and then to Yuki. "Well, that wasn't too bad, was it, guys?"

"Nope!" Kimi readily agreed. "I'll say Kakeru wrote a much better script than mine!"

"How much better, I really wonder," Yuki mused out loud.

Clapping could be heard. "Bravo, bravo! Yuki, you were great out there. Just one line from you made an impact. You're too damn popular. If only I was like you."

"Awwwww, Kakeru is fine just the way Kakeru is. Kimi wouldn't have it any other way." Kimi went towards her boyfriend and embraced him, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"Kimi tends to cause the 'shortness of breath' syndrome, doesn't she?" Naohito asked.

"What kind of syndrome is that?" Yuki surely never heard of it.

"I don't know. I just made it up right now. Maybe we should get it officially named," Naohito suggested. "Something like ToudouKimibreathless."

§BACK TO HATSUHARU AND MOMIJI§

In the audience Hatsuharu and Momiji were sitting in two seats chatting away. The play was over, but there was still the afterward party.

"Wasn't the play great? Did you see how the Great Wizard tried to trick the girl, stating he could bring her puppet to life, and saying that it was alive? I was a little confused!"

"I'm hungry," Hatsuharu said. "When is the after party going to begin?"

"Haru!" Momiji giggled.

When the after party did come rolling alone, Hatsuharu nearly devoured everything he could get his hands on. What a hungry beast! Hehe.

Chapter 9: END


	10. Through My Own Eyes

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter, and I really like it, too. Hope you readers enjoy it as much as I do: )

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 10: Through My Own Eyes

"How's your back?"

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

The subject needed to be changed - off Tooru and onto Kyo - let's begin.

"Wasn't the welcoming part fun yesterday?" Tooru asked, gazing over her brother's shoulder as he busied himself with writing on a piece of paper (most noticeably some of his step-father's paperwork). "I enjoyed it. Didn't you, Kyo?"

"If that was what you can call enjoyable . . ."

§KYO'S INTERPRETATION§

"You actually showed up," Arisa teased, poking a finger into Kyo's chest. "Didn't you say you weren't going to come?"

"I wouldn't if Tooru wasn't so damn persistent!"

"Awwww, are you being bullied by your little Tooru?" Kyo growled, getting angry at Arisa's annoying bantering. "Want me to sharpen her skills? She can become an amazing bully if that were the case."

"No, thanks, and she did not bully me into coming here! I decided to come here of my own accord after thinking about it!"

Tooru, a bully? Dream on . . .

"Your electric waves tells me that you are very troubled, aren't you?" Saki inquired, quite of the blue, really.

Kyo, indeed, was troubled and he had good reason to be, too. He could see that several of his fanatics have gathered together, and they were looking at him. Not all of them knew that Tooru was his sister, and he was afraid that they might do something to her if he left her side right now.

"I don't like outings like this, that's all. There are too many people."

"That reminds me - Tooru did say her brother isn't a people person. Guess it's true. Come on, Mizunashi, lighten up and enjoy the party."

"You damn Yankee, don't act as if it's so surprising!" Kyo nearly yelled. Everyone knew that he was not a very sociable guy, and it irked him that Arisa was probably faking not knowing about it? "Ad how can I enjoy myself . . . In this . . . In this atmosphere?"

Kyo's fanatics were moving in (most likely making Tooru their main target).

"Oh! I see Kishida and Shimazaki over there at the food table!" Tooru exclaimed. She was unaware that several pairs of eyes were fixed on her, jealous gleams coming to them. "They look like they're having a lot of fun."

Kyo fanatic one began the sequence . . .

"Ah!" A girl from out of nowhere came up behind Tooru and (supposedly) accidentally spilled her cup of juice onto Tooru's back. "I am so sorry! Are you all right!"

Tooru turned around, shock coming to her features. "Huh? My back is wet."

"I didn't mean to do that! It's all my fault! I should have watched where I was going, but I was so busy looking for my friend that I've ran into someone! Here," the girl took Tooru by one arm, "let me escort you to the restroom and help you clean up."

"Want us to come with you?" Arisa offered, being the ever caring Yankee that she was, when it came to Tooru.

"No, I'll be fine, but thanks," Tooru replied, smiling merrily.

Kyo wasn't sure if this girl was one of his fanatics, because he has so many that it was hard to recognize them all. Still, he felt a little uneasy and was tempted to follow after his sister and the girl.

However . . . The chain continues on . . .

Kyo fanatic two (whom Kyo definitely recognized) came towards him, fawning over Kyo like he was her God. Kyo fanatics three and four joined in, making sure that he was kept distracted.

"Kyo, please be my boyfriend! I'll love you forever and ever!" one girl cooed. "I'll love you for all of eternity, even!"

"Ugh, get away from me! I want nothing to do with you pestering girls!"

"No matter what you may call me, I'll still love you! I can say it in Korean, Mien, English, and Chinese, too! Listen! Sarang hae yo! Yeh hahm mayh (not the actual spelling - wrote it the way it sounds, LoL). And 'I love you!'. And wo ai ni! Please be my boyfriend instead! Kyo! Kyo! Kyo!" another girl pleaded, eyes all big and watery.

"Don't call me by my first name!"

Kyo was stuck in a bind, and he wasn't going to go anywhere.

§END OF INTERPRETATION§

"Don't let my injury bother you so much. It's not a big deal." Tooru couldn't understand why her brother would be so mad. "As you can see, I'm all in one piece."

"That isn't the point; eventually, Usuda's will after you, too, since you associate with him. Do you want that?"

§TOORU'S INTERPRETATION§

"Here, take off your shirt. I'll lend you my jacket."

"Um, okay." Tooru went into one of the stalls to take off her soiled shirt. She heard a splashing sound, but thought nothing of it. Right when she opened the stall and walked forward, her foot met with water and she fell, landing on her back. The girl that escorted her was nowhere to be seen. "Aaauuuuhhhh!" It was quite some landing. "Why is there water here?" Now not only was she shirtless, her skirt also got wet, too. "What should I do? Now my skirt is all wet. Where did Susume go? Susume?" Tooru got wind of her name when they were walking to the restroom together.

No response.

Option one: put back on her shirt and walk outside thoroughly soaked.

Option two: wait in the girls' restroom in one of the stalls until someone came in.

Tooru chose option two.

"Hey, look, that girl came back, but where's Tooru?" Arisa asked.

"Maybe she's still using the restroom," Saki commented. "My electric waves don't sense anything bad."

Several minutes went by . . .

"You two are that girl's friends? The one that got wet?" a girl asked. Saki and Arisa nodded. "My friend, Susume, told me that she's gone on home already, because she needed a change of clothes. My friend really is sorry. I apologize on her behalf, too. We are really sorry."

"It's not a big deal." Arisa turned to Saki. "She went home, huh? That does seem like something she would do, since she has nothing to wear if she remains here. It is getting late anyway - think we should be heading home, too?"

"Sure." Saki made sure to gaze over at Kyo, telling her friend with her eyes that they needed to inform Mizunashi first.

"Hey, Mizunashi, we're going home! Your sister's already left!"

"Kyo, that brunette-haired twit--I mean girl is your sister?" one of the fanatics asked. She appeared to be somewhat troubled.

"Yeah . . ."

"Oops," the girls chorused.

"Oops, what?"

The girls dashed away before he could ask them any further questions.

§END OF INTERPRETATION§

"Usuda has fans, right?"

"Way more than me . . . Thankfully . . ."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"It's nothing, Tooru." Kyo forced himself to smile and patted his sister on top of her head. "Just be more careful next time. You may never know what a crazy girl might do to you. And always remember that if you need help, you can call for me. I'll come if possible."

"I know." Tooru smiled back.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"How's your back, Mizunashi?" Yuki asked, when he noticed the grimace on the girl's delicate face. "Would you like to go to the nurse's office?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine! I wouldn't want to trouble the nurse, because she has a lot of students seeing her everyday." Yuki sweat dropped - the reasons there were so many students going to the nurse's office, was so that they could skip class in a non-conspicuous sort of way - lest it was a regular, then the teacher would catch on eventually. "Thank you for being concerned. You're just like Kyo, because he keeps asking me if I'm all right, too."

"Is that so?" Yuki blushed - he and Kyo have something in common (well, sort of).

"I almost forgot! My mom," Tooru took a piece of paper out of her left uniform pocket, "told me to give this to you. I didn't read it because she told me not to. It must be something very important."

"I-I see." Yuki took the paper from her.

"I'll be going now." Tooru bowed and then excused herself from Yuki's presence.

Yuki opened the paper and read: if possible, please do come over again this Saturday to have lunch with my family. Having another boy around helps lighten Kyo's lonely mood. You are a very polite boy and it's nice to see that you're healthy and out-going; Kyo could learn a thing or two from you.

Yuki laughed on the past part.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"You sure look pleased, Mr. President."

"Yuki . . ." Kakeru bumped shoulders with the other boy, ". . . and don't lean on me, second vice-president."

"Hey, I have a name, you know?"

"As of I and my name is not Mr. President." The gray-haired teen's cheery mood completely vanished, all thanks to Kakeru (as noted before), the male version of Kimi. "Did you come to bug me or do you need something?"

"Both, Yuki. I need you to evaluate the welcoming party's expenses and then as an entire student council group, we need to figure out how to pay off the remaining amount we owe."

"You mean not everything was covered for?" Yuki was appalled - Kimi was the one who said to leave everything to her from the get-go - he should have known better.

"Ahahahaha," Kakeru rubbed the back of his head with one hand, "Kimi spent a little too much, it seems. Besides, weren't you with her when she went shopping?"

"That's right . . ." Yuki felt so foolish - it was because of his desire to be with Kyo, that he (without thinking things through) left Kimi alone to shop. Girl plus money times stores equaled trouble.

"What do you mean by saying, 'that's right' in that sort of tone? You were with her, no?" Yuki didn't want to admit to the truth, but he had no choice. The student council president shook his head. "You're kidding! The 'I'm-always-so-responsible' Yuki left Kimi by herself to shop for the party goods? What were you thinking, man?"

"He went after his crush, of course!" Kimi answered. "He--"

Yuki was right beside her so fast that Kimi hadn't realized her mouth was clamped shut by his hand. "Don't say any more, Kimi. Keep this between us."

She pulled his hand away. "So what I assumed about you is true?" Her eyes began to sparkle . . . Scarily.

"A . . .Assumed?"

Oh, no . . .

Assumptions can and always could be proven false . . . Yuki, on the other hand, made the assumption become truth rather than false thought.

"It is true! Your face shows it all! Oh my god, Yuki, that comes as a shocker to me! Is that why you hate it when girls ask you who you li--"

"Kimi, seriously, not another word." Yuki had once more placed one palm of his hand over his mouth. By this time everyone in the student council headquarters (aka classroom) were looking at them (excluding Naohito, who was busy rummaging through a bag).

By the time Naohito did look up, he noticed everyone staring at the first vice-president and student council president. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask," one of the student council members began, "Yuki, what did you think of the welcoming party? A friend of mine would like to place your comment inside our school newspaper, since it's pretty important to have the student council president's opinion be heard. We might hold such outings once more if we ever receive any international or transfer students."

Saved by one girl . . . One single girl . . . Thank the heavens.

"What I thought?" Yuki pondered.

§YUKI'S INTERPRETATION§

Those humongous letters - the reason became known - Kimi thought he needed guidance for a mere two to three lines? How pathetic on his part, and how idiotic on her part. Yuki didn't notice the letter posters ever being held up, until the play actually began . . .

Blah, blah, blah - the scenes went by, he said his lines, the curtains closed. The end. However, the real delight of this entire party was the fact that his crush showed up! It was very rare and far in between when it comes to the red-head attending any sort of school convention or outing - truly a miracle this time, wasn't it? Kyo was surrounded by his fan girls very shortly after the play ended though. The gray-haired teen felt he lost his chance to go talk to Kyo . . .

The usual results of Kyo's shouting when surrounded by unwanted attention:

"Don't call me by my first name! I don't even know you!" Kyo cried, ready to throw some punches this way or that. "And, no, I don't want to be your stinkin' boyfriend! Get the hell away from me! Get away!"

"But, Kyo, we love you!" the girls would all say in unison, almost sounding like a expertise choir.

"What part of the word no do you all not understand?" Kyo is furious at this point, embarrassed, too, though, since he was making such a ruckus in front of so many people.

"Gee, Mizunashi sure is lively," Saki stated.

Yuki gasped, surprised that her voice was so close to him. In fact, Saki and Arisa were standing right beside him.

"Say, Prince of our school, you aren't going to help out a fellow comrade?" Arisa asked, whistling when Kyo nearly got kissed by a girl. "Whoa, that was close."

"The fisherman teems in fishes aplenty into his net, and inside the fisherman's net they'll stay. When hooked, it's awfully hard to get out, right, Arisa?"

"Not sure what you mean, but I guess."

Yuki understood - Kyo was the fisherman, the girls the fish - the net . . . Their infatuation with the red-head. Was he considered as one of the trapped fish in the fishermen's net, then? Yuki wasn't too sure.

"Well, let's go back to where we were, in case Tooru comes looking for us." Saki turned to leave, followed by Arisa. However, Saki stopped short of leaving Yuki's sight completely, to say, "see you around, Usuda. Your electric waves seem to reap good results."

"Uh, yeah, see you around, Hanajima, Uotani."

"Yuuuukkkiiii!" Kimi catapulted herself onto him, knocking him to the floor. "You were so great on stage! I am so proud of you!"

"Are you my mother?" Yuki asked, obviously being sarcastic.

"Awwwww, wanna call me Mama Kimi, then?"

" . . . no, thanks."

§END OF INTERPRETATION§

"It was fun," Yuki replied, smiling. "Events like these helps bring the school together, making us feel like a large family."

Kyo was there and that was what Yuki felt made it worthwhile, despite some of the unwanted incidents that transpired.

Chapter 10: END


	11. Money, Money, Money

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: So far I'm really enjoying myself when writing this story. It helps put me in a good mood whenever I work on it. I believe (crosses fingers) this might be my favorite story out of the bunch of crap I've written. XD

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 11: Money, Money, Money

"Did you hear," Minami said, looking from Mio and then to Mai, "Prince Yuki is in a bind. The student council spent too much money and they're now in debt. As the YFC, we should do our part and help raise money. What do you guys say?"

Mio nodded. Mai looked a little worried, but nodded anyway. "We're in!" they chorused.

"But does Motoko know about this?" Mai asked.

"Nope. Really now, Mai, does Motoko have to know about every little thing we do? Do we have to report every little thing to her? Do we need her approval for this as well?"

"Minami," Mio began, eyes growing wide.

"Behind you," Mai finished for her.

"What of . . ." Minami trailed off in her sentence, when she turned around to see none other than Motoko herself.

"And what were you just raving on about?" she asked, hands on either side of her hips. "Did you say that Prince Yuki is in debt? Has my ears deceived me?"

What they should actually be saying is that the student council was in debt, not Yuki.

§YUKI AND THE THREE VICE-PRESIDENTS§

Naohito crossed out the latest idea Kimi came up with.

"Nao, that was a good idea, wasn't it?" Kimi couldn't understand why he would be doing this to her. "Kakeru agrees with me. Right, Kakeru?"

"Yes, Kimi," Kakeru replied. "Your idea was splendid."

"How so?" Naohito asked.

"Care to explain?" Yuki added.

"Is it two on two, because that's how I feel this is becoming to be." Both Yuki and Naohito shrugged - they never did state it as so. "Well, we still need the rest of the student council to look over our ideas. Whatever Yuki says alone isn't going to come into effect until the majority agrees."

"Gee, Kakeru, I really wonder about that." Naohito crossed out yet another outrageous idea that came from Kimi's (insane?) mind. "Kimi," Naohito took the time to look at her directly, "it'd be of great help if you didn't come up with ideas that the school won't allow. Or something we'd be losing money over than making money from."

"Fatty tuna is good, though. Why can't we sell that to students?" Kimi asked.

"We'll be charging too much for it," Yuki answered.

"Why don't we just ask for donations . . . Wouldn't that be easier?" Naohito looked to the other three. Finally, they all nodded, coming into an agreement at last. "All right, let's go ask the others and get this method confirmed once and for all."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Augh, I can't hear what they're saying!" Motoko hissed, pressing the side of her head closer to the door. "Make sure to keep people away . . ." Minami, Mio, and Mai were yowling like angry cats. ". . . not so loudly, dammit! You're making it harder for me to hear!"

Motoko fell forward when the door swung open. She immediately looked up, mouth agape. Yuki stared down at her, blinking his violet-colored eyes several times. The other three YFC members rushed to their president's side and pulled her to her feet.

"Um, hello," Yuki said.

"Did you hear that? He greeted us, Motoko, this is like a dream come true!" the three Yuki fanatics chorused. Yuki sweat dropped - he never knew a greeting would excite them so much. "Come to your senses and listen close!"

Naohito popped his head out from behind Yuki. "Did you ladies need something?"

"N-no, nothing at all!" Mio vigorously shook her head.

"Then mind moving out of the way, because you're blocking the entrance," Naohito surmised, lightly coughing into one hand. Instead of looking at Naohito, all heads turned to Yuki. "Yuki . . . You say something, too."

"Ah . . . Well, I wouldn't mind getting out of this stuffy classroom if that's what you mean," Yuki answered. Like his words were of that of a God's, Mio, Minami, Mai and Motoko (being towed along by her friends) cleared out of the way, giving Yuki leg room. "Thank you."

"He thanked us!" Minami's body swayed to and fro like jelly pudding.

"So angelic are his words!" Mio had a dreamy look coming to her eyes. "How it echoes through my mind over and over."

§OUT BY SOME CORNER§

"Wow . . . He's really popular, isn't he?" Momiji smiled when Hatsuharu turned to look at him. "What is his name again?"

"Usuda Yuki," Hatsuharu replied.

"Oh, yeah! That's right!"

"You don't say . . ."

"In any case, it'd be cool to talk to him! I saw him on stage during our welcoming party! He didn't have very many lines, but I swore he made an impact on the audience!"

"That's because he did . . ."

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" Momiji stuck out up two fingers to form a v-shape, for the sign of either victory or peace. Which one the blonde was referring to Hatsuharu did not know.

§AT THE STUDENT COUNCIL HEADQUARTERS AKA CLASSROOM§

"Heave-hoo! Ahahahahaha!" Kimi shoved Naohito, which then forced him to collide into Yuki, and lastly, with nothing in front of the student council president, the gray-haired teen went tumbling forward . . . Followed by Naohito. The YFC members' eyes grew wide in astonishment; even the other student council members appeared to be shocked. "Whoa, didn't mean to push so hard. Anyone hurt?"

"You're quite heavy . . . Nao," Yuki murmured, grimacing when the other boy accidentally elbowed him on the side of his back (in his attempt to get up).

"Usuda!" the fanatic girls cried. "Are you all right!" Angry glares were then directed at Naohito.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am going to get pummeled, when it was all Kimi's doing in the first place?"

Naohito would have been pummeled . . .

"Hey, you freaks, what do you think you're all doing?"

"Electric wave surges are flying about, making my power all the more stronger. Shall I test it out?"

"Oh no, it's the Yankee and Electric Wave Girl!" Mai shrieked. "Run for it!"

A trail of dust was all that remained.

"They run fast," Saki mused. "If only I could run fast."

"You probably could if you actually tried running during p.e. class," Arisa told her. "Anyway, it's hard to believe that you aren't able to run, unless you're disabled, then it'd be a whole different story."

"I don't like to sweat." (A/N: Neither do I! Yuck!)

". . . that's your reason?"

"I suppose it should be." A small smile graced Saki's lips.

§OUT BY SOME CORNER§

"She's strong," Momiji began, "more so than her appearance made me think her to be. Amazing."

"What do you mean strong? She looks more psychotic to me."

Momiji laughed. "No, silly! I wasn't talking about Hanajima! I was talking about Toudou!"

"Should have been more clear about who you were talking about in the first place, Momiji."

§BY THE FRONT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL HEADQUARTERS AKA CLASSROOM§

"Achoo!"

"You okay?" Kakeru placed a palm over Kimi's forehead. "You're not coming down with a cold, are you?" Kimi shook her head. "Good. That's good to hear."

"Anytime now, Nao." Unfortunately, no one seemed to notice that Yuki was still on the ground, Naohito still lying on top of him to boot.

"Oh, sorry, man."

Right when Yuki and Naohito stood up, a blur of black, orange, and blue whizzed by. Seconds later a mob of girls traipsed by, too. Arisa and Saki exchanged glances - they knew what was going to come next.

"Tooru," Saki called out.

"Where did Kyo go?" A certain brown-haired individual came into view of Yuki and the others. "We were just talking a minute ago . . . I turned my head for once moment and when I turned back around he was gone."

All present pointed to the left . . . The blur of colors they saw run by was Kyo . . . So it seems.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Blasphemy! Did I miss anything? Did Yuki do anything I might have adored but missed out on?"

"Well . . ." Minami's eyes strayed to one direction.

"You did miss him saying hello and thank you . . . I think," Mio finished.

"He said that? I didn't hear a thing! Did any of you record it?" Motoko went from one girl to the next, hoping to see a recorder on them somewhere. "It should be common sense to do so when you're in the YFC!"

The three girls didn't have the time to be recording anything, because they were too busy holding her "the president" up than worrying about what their beloved Yuki was doing or saying . However, there was always a next time, right?

"We had to hold you upright, since you went into a daze."

"Mai, how dare you say that!" Motoko loomed over the dark violet-haired girl. She pointed a jerky finger at the lesser being, making Mai feel awfully puny. Yes, Motoko was known to be intimidating at times. "I, Minagawa Motoko, was so touched by Yuki's radiant brilliance that I was simply put out of commission for a while. It is truly unforgivable that you three ran from the Yankee and Electric Wave girl."

"We thought you said you were out of commission . . .?" the other three chorused.

"Mai, give me the clipboard." On a sacred spot on the wall there was a "Yuki" clipboard (as it was named). Mai went to it and brought it to Motoko. "A plan . . . We need to come up with a plan. You yowlers (referring to earlier . . .) were so loud that I couldn't hear anything Yuki said. I don't know of his plan, so we'll need to come up with a way to make money on our own. Any ideas anyone?"

In YFC fashion Minami raised her hand and waited to be called on. When addressed, she suggested, "how about we sell melon bread during lunch time?"

"Melon bread . . . Hmmm . . ." Motoko looked as if she was in deep thought. Mio raised her hand next. "Mio, what is it?"

"The school already sells melon bread."

"You're forgetting, Mio," the bronze-eyed girl tsked, "that my mom makes the best melon bread in the world."

"Comparing your mom's to the world's sounds pretty far-fetched," Mio stated, but none of the other YFC members paid her any mind.

"Ah, it's all coming back to me. Your mother's melon bread was amazing! After the first bite I found to my sudden surprise that I couldn't stop eating it! I wouldn't mind eating one right now."

"In that case," Minami went to her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag, "I'd be honored to let you eat one right now." The YFC president's eyes sparkled like diamonds at the sight of the savory, crisp melon bread. She held her hands out for it - Minami handed it to her carefully (almost like it was made of pure gold).

Upon taking the first bite, Motoko relished at the fact that it was 'oh, so tasty' reaction was coming through. "Minami, we must start making these right away. Would your mother mind if we came over today to start preparing?"

"Not at all!"

In class Yuki noticed that Motoko seemed overly driven in her duties this afternoon. After having come face to face with Yuki earlier in the day . . . Perhaps she was struck with inspiration to try harder? Yuki didn't really know.

Naohito, who sits next to Yuki, asks, "what's up with her?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's preparing for some senior thing or another."

"Strange how she ended up in the same class as us," Naohito added. "She is one year older and graduating this year, right?"

"That should be the case," Yuki replied.

Motoko's ears perked up at the sound of Yuki's voice. He was talking about her! Her insides wanted to melt! She didn't notice that she was leaning close to the school prince until the teacher said, "Miss Minagawa, we're in the middle of class. Take that sort of behavior outside please."

"I'm sorry!" The entire class stifled their giggles behind their hands. Yuki and Naohito sweat dropped.

By the time the school bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Motoko stayed seated at her desk. She was staring at her notebook long and hard. Yuki and Naohito noticed her intense posture, but they felt it was not in their place to bother her.

"Since there aren't any club activities today, are going to go home now, Yuki?" Naohito asked.

"Yeah. I told my mother that I'd come home straight after school. She was talking about quality family time together, since my father isn't working today."

"Wow, it's pretty rare for your father to have a day off on a week day." Yuki nodded in agreement. "Well, I better get going. You know how my sisters worry about me."

§YUKI'S FIRST IMPRESSION§

"I'm home!" Naohito called from the foyer.

"He's back!" Sounds of footsteps - Yuki didn't really know what to expect.

"Nao, welcome home!" A rather busty-looking woman launched herself at him, snuggling her face against Naohito's. "I was waiting for you to come home, because you need to mow the lawn. Dad threw his back and said it hurts too much to stand. You're our only hope!"

Yuki felt Naohito's sisters were very edgy - when it came to doing chores, that is. In other words . . . They were lazy so Naohito was left with all the mess hereafter. Not to mention Yuki was being pampered the entire time, while his student council pal was doing this and that.

§IMPRESSION RECALL ENDS§

"I bet . . ." Inwardly, Yuki was hoping Naohito didn't get it too rough today, or any other day as a matter of fact.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Minami poked her head in the classroom, glancing around for Motoko. She spotted her almost instantly. She motioned for Mio and Mai to come closer.

Minami turned to the other two girls and said, "Motoko is just staring at her notebook. I don't know what she's doing that for."

"Maybe she's thinking about something . . ." Mau mused. She decided to get noticed. "Hey, Motoko!"

"Ssssshhhhhh . . .!" The other two girls clamped their hands over Mai's mouth.

"What are you guys doing here?" Motoko was by the classroom door before the other three girls even knew it. "Did I forget about something?"

" . . .um, Minami's house? Melon bread?" Mai asked.

"Oh, yes. Melon bread! I've completely forgotten about that - my mind was too flooded with thoughts of our dearest Yuki. All right, girls, "Motoko turned to go back to her desk, "let's go to Minami's house and get started on the melon bread. We'll need to make a lot for tomorrow."

"You can be serious," Minami groaned. "We can't make enough for all the students."

"I never did say we were going to make enough for the entire school, did I?" Minami shook her head. "We simply need to make some money to help Yuki with his debt and that is all." A school bag went 'click' (indicating it was buckled up) and slung over a girl's shoulder. "Let's go, girls. Melon bread isn't going to make itself, after all. I'm all fired up to do this."

§AT THE CRACK OF DAWN§

"I think we have more than enough . . . I can't see anything other than melon bread in here." Upon Minami saying this, Mai made as if to look around, trying to see if what Minami is saying was true.

"The smell is so intoxicating! Can I eat one?" Mio's hand got slapped when she tried to reach for one. "Owww, Motoko, just one won't hurt!"

"Every bread. Every morsel. And every dollar goes to our Prince. We'll show him our love by helping him with his debt. The YFC shall prevail."

From out of nowhere light shone down on Motoko.

"Speaking of which, help me pack instead of just standing there. My mom would be mad if we leave the kitchen dirty like this."

Chapter 11: END


	12. To Whom We Owe Gratitude

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 12: To Whom We Owe Gratitude

"Here."

Kyo looked down, blinking several times. "Melon bread? Why'd you buy me this?"

"Home-made melon bread. Try some." Tooru urged her brother to take it from her. Kyo did take it, but he didn't unwrap it; in fact, he downright stuffed it into his backpack and that was that. "You're not going to eat it, Kyo?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's good."

"Probably tastes like the one they sell here at school. Melon bread is melon bread." Kyo turned around to leave, but came face to face with Kimi, the first student council president. A fiery determination showed within her eyes. "Uh, can I help you with something?"

"The melon bread," she said.

Kyo quirked an eyebrow. "What melon bread?"

"The one I saw you put inside your backpack - how could you do such a thing!" Kyo sweat dropped; since when was Kimi given the authority to tell him what he could and couldn't do? He never did recall such a thing . . . Never.

"So what if I did. What's it to you?" Kyo asked, trying to walk around Kimi so he could get through. She latched onto his left arm then, making Kyo shiver from the shock of it all. "Aaaaauuuuggghhhhhh, get your hands off me!"

Tooru looked on helplessly, wondering what she should do.

"First, tell me, are you going to eat the melon bread you've stuffed down your backpack?"

"I won't!" Kyo said this more out of anger than rational thought. Then it hit home - Tooru bought him the melon bread, not some fan girl of his - he looked to his sister. He appeared to be quite shocked by his response, and he wanted to say something to comfort her. "Tooru--"

"Oh no, it's okay. If you don't want to eat it you don't have to," she replied.

"You're such a heartless person! A melon-bread your sister bought with her own money, and you refuse to eat it? I think I'm about to faint!"

"You're overreacting," Kyo murmured. "Looking like a big idiot and all . . ." Inwardly, he was feeling bad about saying what he said just before. He knew from experience that Tooru was not the type of person to openly show her wounded pride, feelings or anything of the sort. She'd keep it all in and only in secret, would she pour out her heart. "Tooru, I'll eat it . . . I will."

All Tooru did was smile and the red-head couldn't tell if there was an underlying message there or not. He couldn't see anything because his sister hid it so well.

"Kimi." Yuki's voice came from somewhere to the left. "Are you going around causing trouble for other again? Honestly, you're supposed to be helping with the donations." Violet eyes immediately steered themselves to a certain red-head. Yuki felt the need to be considerate . . . Considerate of what he really didn't know. "Hello, Mizunashi."

Kyo took a moment to register that Yuki was talking to him. "Oh, hey."

"Yuki, I really was helping . . . Until I saw him," Kimi pointed towards Kyo, "doing something despicable."

"I was not . . .!" Kyo instinctively roared. "I mean . . ."

Gift giving, receiving, and such is a big deal in Japan. More so than what Kyo wanted to acknowledge it as. The art of gift-giving was not based on what or how expensive the item was; what really matters was that the gift came from the heart - the gift giver gave it thought and placed his or her feelings into it - this was the true essence.

" . . . like I said before, Tooru, I'll make sure to do what I said I would."

"Okay," Tooru replied.

Yuki wondered what the two Mizunashis' were talking about. As curious as he was, he knew that it wouldn't be right to ask them about it. Someone needed to break up the awkward situation.

"Come on, Yuki, let's get back to what we were doing. So far I haven't found anyone with any money to spare, but perhaps we'll be able to find someone." Kimi steered Yuki away.

"The student council club is in debt, believe it or not," Saki suddenly said, standing beside Tooru.

"Yeah, I've heard the exact same thing," Arisa added.

"Where'd you two come from?" Kyo asked, looking slightly bewildered.

"Down the hallway . . . Didn't you see us coming?" Arisa stated. "It's not like we can appear out of thin air. You watch too much anime, Mizunashi."

"I never said I did, Yankee!"

"Call me that again and I'll call you--"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"--you started it." Arisa countered. "Don't bite off more than you can chew, understand?"

"Now, now." Tooru worriedly looked from her brother and then to her tall friend. "There's no need to fight. We can get along, can't we?"

"Stupid Yankee," Kyo muttered.

"What was that? Speak up."

"I said, 'for Tooru's sake' . . . that we'll stop arguing."

"I'll meet up with you after school, Tooru. In the meantime, I want to be alone," Kyo said, before walking off.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Melon bread! Get your melon here! It's at its finest! Melon bread!" Minami shouted.

"Melon, melon bread! Melon, melon bread! Its really tasty! Now be hasty! Come buy some melon bread!" Mai was helping advertise - thought she was singing it, but it seemed to be working. She mostly attracted male students though. As long as they bought melon bread, it didn't matter.

"Everything is going as planned; the melon breads are selling exceptionally well. See, this is what those who doubt us get."

§AT THE MELON BREAD STAND - BEGINNING§

"Why should we buy melon bread over the school's? Especially for a higher price, too. What? Do you think we are idiots?"

Minami tsked. "You pitiful soul - this melon bread is more costly than the school's, because we used fresh ingredients and made them just yesterday."

"So . . . The school does the same thing."

"Wait! Let me finish, will you!"

A student rolled his eyes. "We thought you were finished explaining."

"First off, you'll find that this melon bread tastes better than the school's. Honestly, who do you really see buying melon bread from the school everyday, anyway?"

"Her." They all chorused, pointing to Mai.

"She doesn't count, and besides, she likes the melon bread we've prepared much better. Isn't that right, Mai?" She signaled for Mai to back her up with the signal of her right hand. "Right . . . Mai?"

"Yes, Minami! Your melon bread and the school's melon bread is tasty!"

"This is a scam for sure," one student said.

"Yeah, let's go, guys."

"At least buy one and try it! I promise you, you won't regret it!"

§AT THE MELON BREAD STAND - BEGINNING (CONCLUDED)§

"Get the other box, Minami, we're almost out with this one!" Mio exclaimed. "They're selling like crazy!"

"On it!"

Meanwhile . . .

"Donations! Donations! Please help support the student council!"

One student came up to them - a male. Kimi's eyes lighted up. "This is all I have left after buying melon bread. Sorry I can't contribute more, since you bunch are good as the student council staff."

Kimi watched with disappointed eyes when the male student walked away. "Gee, how come everyone says the same thing? What's so good about the school's melon bread all of a sudden?"

"Not the school's melon bread - it's the YFC's melon bread," Kakeru corrected.

"Good timing, Kakeru. Come help us ask for donations. It's so boring with only Yuki, because he hardly talks to me."

If only Kimi knew why Yuki didn't want to say a word to her . . . Whenever he tried to have a normal conversation with her, she'd totally make it into something else. However, as strange as some of her conversations turned out to be, some of them were actually true. A scary thought, considering some of the wackiest things she'd say . . .

" . . . did you say YFC?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. Who've of thought they'd make good melon bread. You should go thank them for such delicious melon bread."

"Why do you make it sound like I'm obligated to thank them?" Yuki wanted to knock some sense into the second student council vice-president.

"I don't know. They're you're fans, after all."

"So . . .?" Yuki never recalled asking them to be his fans. Yuki was about to say something more, but stopped from doing so when someone bumped into him from behind.

"Hide me!"

The gray-haired teen turned around to see who ran into him (rather forcefully). "Mizunashi?"

"Hide me, dammit! They're coming!" Kyo was saying this out of desperation, since he had been running from his fanatics for the last half hour.

"Hurry, Yuki!" Kimi urged. She was getting awfully excited over what was currently happening. "I think I see a mob of girls heading this way! They're holding . . . "Kyo" and "Yuki" flags . . .!"

"Not good," Yuki groaned. He took Kyo by one hand (not caring what the red-head thought of it at the moment) and lead him to a deserted classroom. The stampede of girls ran by, footsteps dying down across the hallway.

From where Kimi and Kakeru were standing, Kakeru stated, "hey, you made that up about the "Yuki" flags; none of the girls were even looking for him."

"Heehee, I needed to make them both run off together. I'm cupid in the making!"

Kakeru scratched at his head lightly. "Sure, you are . . ."

"What are you two doing in here?" Yuki heard Kyo ask. The deserted classroom they were now occupying wasn't deserted, so it seems. Yuki turned to look across the classroom. "Why are guys playing cards in a place like this?"

"Come join us! Haru and I are playing Drop and Roll!"

"What the hell is Drop and Roll?" Kyo certainly has never heard of such a card game.

"In other words," Hatsuharu put his cards down, "I'd like to ask what the two of you are doing here? You've disrupted Momiji's and my quality time together. So much for privacy."

Kyo pointed to Yuki, obviously not taking any blame for this. But he was demanding to be hidden somewhere in the first place. "He lead me in here."

Their hands were still entwined and both Hatsuharu and Momiji noticed this tidbit, but neither said nothing of it. Hatsuharu appeared to be a little surprised, while Momiji simply smiled. The gray-haired teen was also very aware of the fact that he and Kyo were holding hands . . . As long as Kyo didn't pull away, then he was content with holding on. Little did Yuki know that Kyo was looking at their clasped hands from the corner of one of his eyes.

After some contemplation Kyo finally loosened his grip and moved his hand away. Holding hands with the other teen didn't feel bad - it was just like any other hand, but Kyo was well aware in knowing they were both males.

Momiji could no longer contain his curiosity. "Are you two going out?" he asks.

"Excuse me?" Yuki blushed.

"Huh?" Kyo became wide-eyed.

"Oh, I see." Momiji batted his eyelashes while laughing. Kyo was starting to turn blue in the face.

"Better stop, Momiji, because I think you're scaring the poor guys. Especially him." Hatsuharu indicated to Kyo with a turn of his head. "Also makes m wonder why this sort of thing excites you, whether they be man and man or woman and woman."

"You're forgetting one . . . Man and woman!"

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Kyo exclaimed.

"It's okay. You two can be lovey-dovey together. Haru and I--"

"No, actually, he's got it all wrong. As anyone can see, the both of you are not dating and it was rude of my buddy here to say so. Aside from bring lovers, you two must at least be friends?"

"N--"

"Yeah." Kyo threw Yuki a sidelong glance. "Yeah, we are."

Was this the start of something better to come? Yuki hoped so.

SLAM! The classroom door slid open. "There they are, you morons! I told you not to overlook any place and you all forgot this room!" (Originally, there were only Kyo fans, but along the way Yuki fans also joined up in the search when they heard the two boys were hiding together).

"Excuse me, ladies," Yuki began.

"What!" Kyo's fans roared, obviously not interested in the gray-haired teen. Yuki's fanatics snarled at the insulting words thrown at their school prince, and were about to do something about it but Yuki shook his head for a no. No violence should be commenced during school hours within the school itself. In fact, no fighting was a whole lot better, really.

". . . may I ask why all of you are looking for Mizunashi?"

"This!" They all produced melon bread from behind their backs. "Please eat mine, Kyo!"

"No! Get away from me! I've told all of you a million times already!" All of the girls wailed; Hatsuharu, Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo felt like their heads were going to explode.

"He's already taken!" Momiji cried, overpowering all of the girls' voices. "He and Usuda are seeing each other so lay off him!" Kyo sweat dropped. "Oops . . . ! I think I spoke without thinking! I'm so sorry!"

"The agony!" one girl cried. Her and all the rest of the fanatics didn't think Momiji accidentally said false information, but rather he blurted a secret he shouldn't have. "Is this true, my dearest Kyo?"

Dearest? Kyo wanted to throw up at such a word. "It's a start," Yuki gave Kyo a look that told for him to be silent, "but Kyo and I aren't hitting it off very well. We're considering our options at this point. Who knows . . . Before it has even really begun, I think it's going to end. Right . . . K-Kyo?"

". . . . . . . ." Rendered speechless and pretty much out of it.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Ah, hell. Now I'm ruined." Kyo kicked a trash can, sending it flying across the hall way. He narrowly missed hitting his homeroom teacher, Mr. Katamura.

"Ack! Mizunashi, you could have seriously injured me, or someone innocently walking by! What has gotten into you!"

"Aaauuugggghhhh!" Mr. Katamura swapped Kyo on the back of his head with tightly rolled up paper. "I'm sorry, Mr. Katamura!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it - clean up the mess. And you're staying an extra hour after school scrubbing and mopping this hallway."

"Dammit! Can my day get any worse!"

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh, Minagawa."

Apparently, Motoko came to the student council headquarters.

"Hello, Usuda. The YFC has come to pay their contribution to your cause. Please," Motoko offered Yuki a brown bag, "take this."

"For the cause?" Motoko nodded. "I can't take this much money from you. Minagawa, even if it's for the donation fund."

"No, no, I insist. I want to help you in any way that I can. The YFC too, of course. Please do take it."

As nosy as it sounded, Kimi just had to know. "Where did you get all this money?"

Yuki, Naohito, and Kakeru thought she was going to receive a dirty look for asking such a thing, but they were wrong. Motoko was more than happy to tell her. "The money . . . I, no, I mean the YFC sold melon bread today. They sold really fast, since a lot of students bought them. Minami's mother is the master behind all this - it is all thanks to her melon bread recipe. In fact, I've saved one for you, Yuki."

"Thank you," Yuki said, when he received the packaged bread. "I'll make sure to eat it today."

Mio, also known as number one, popped her head out from behind Motoko. "Motoko's made that one especially for you. She put all her heart and soul into that wonderful, crisp bread. If that doesn't make your heart throb, then I don't know what will."

"Ooooohhhhhhh, can I try some?" Kakeru asked. "I want my heart to throb for Kimi!"

"I want to try some, too, because I want my heart to throb for Kakeru! We can have throbbing hearts together! Wouldn't that be exciting!" Kimi exclaimed.

Everyone within the room grew silent (including her boyfriend, Kakeru). No one expected Kimi to take it so literally. Was it even possible to see one's heart throb for another?

"In any case, Kimi and I need to be somewhere. Finish up the rest of the papers, Nao, pretty please?" Kakeru dragged Kimi out with him so fast that Naohito didn't have the time to protest.

Yuki understood now - Motoko and her friends were selling melon bread at school to raise money for the student council. It was very thoughtful of them, and Yuki honestly appreciated the gesture. He spotted Motoko timidly staring at him and he smiled at her, mouthing, 'thank you very much'.

Chapter 13: END


	13. Only Pretend

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: I will tell you all beforehand now. Chapter 14 might take a bit longer than usual to come out. Just wanted you all to know.

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 13: Only Pretend

"Wow, everyone's staring. You've become quite the item, Mizunashi," Arisa commented.

"Shut up, Yankee," was Kyo's response.

"Say that again and I'll bash your face into the nearest wall, red-head."

"Now, now, you two, stop fighting." Tooru got in between them. "I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"She started it."

"Don't put all the blame on me - you fell for the bait and responded."

"Ah, they're coming." Saki pointed to her left. Yuki was the lead of the pack, and the three student council vice-presidents were following behind him. "He must be coming to greet you, Mizunashi."

Kyo tensed - people were expecting them to be somewhat intimate, if not by a lot. Yuki looked all too calm for someone who isn't gay. At least this was what Kyo thought. The gray-haired teen stopped right in front of the red-head and waited for Kyo to do something.

"Kiss me?" Yuki mouthed, eyes growing wide. He was taking one step forward.

"I . . . I need to go!" Kyo turned around, walking as fast as he could.

"Well, what do you know, Tooru, it looks like your brother is embarrassed. How interesting." Saki placed a hand on Tooru's left shoulder. "Usuda asked him to kiss him and he ended up running away instead. Cowardice."

"You can't expect much from a guy like him," Arisa said, snorting lightly. "He may be bashful, but for a reaction like that, I doubt he'll ever cheat on you, Usuda. Shouldn't you be relieved."

"Ah . . . Ah, thanks for the reassuring words . . . I guess." Yuki wondered if Arisa even knew that some of what she says hurt people. Almost like a sharp needle piercing one's skin. "I ought to go after him . . ."

"Please do," Arisa and Saki chorused.

Yuki smiled (ever so nervously) and went after the gutsy red-head. Yuki felt a strong urge to be with Kyo, but Kyo wasn't opted to feeling the same way. At least from his actions, Yuki could only assume that Kyo did not want to make their relationship into reality.

Kyo was standing by the front of the school under a magnolia tree (with his arms crossed), when Yuki found him. Even as the gray-haired teen came nearer, the red-head did not look up or take notice that someone was coming towards him.

"Kyo . . ."

"What!" Kyo snapped, as if realizing for the first time someone was right beside him.

"Should I not call you by your first name?" Yuki's voice was soft and calm.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"Would it be uncomfortable for you if I called you by your first name? Since everyone in the school--"

"I know." A annoyed expression came to his face, and Yuki felt a pang of pain come to his wildly beating chest. "They think we are seeing each other, so it'd only be natural to call one another by first name basis."

"So . . ."

"Tooru looked so happy."

"Eh?"

"She looked so happy when thinking of me being together with you." Kyo then gazed down at his hands, studying them long and hard. "With these hands I'd hate to disappoint her." Yuki smiled. Kyo noticed it and decided to change the subject to someone else. "Right now it'd make sense for me to beat the crap out of Kishida for saying such a stupid thing. Remind to tell me if you happen to see him walking by you one day."

"Actually, this is silly. Let's call it off because it'll cause too many complications for us."

"Not, it's all right. Pretending won't hurt anyone."

Yuki smiled. "Yes . . . Only pretend."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Hmmm, the President hasn't returned yet. Isn't that a little strange?"

"How can it be strange, Kimi, when it's only been ten minutes tops. Besides, even if he was an hour off the clock I wouldn't care too much. Yuki deserves a break, too."

Kakeru grinned. "Awwwwww, is Nao developing a crush on out dearest President?"

"I think it's the other way around," Naohito said. "Although I don't see why you'd feel attracted to a guy when you have a--"

"Thank you, Nao! Yes! I know I am beautiful!"

Naohito wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so. "I believe Yuki said something like this once before. I don't recall it but I am sure he definitely said something. And you didn't let me finish my sentence."

Kimi sweetly smiled and batted her eyelashes. "You were going to say beautiful, weren't you?"

"Yes, Kimi, yes, he was." Kakeru mouthed to Naohito 'don't upset her!' "I'll say it to you as many times as you'd like!"

"Okay, say it twenty times in a row!"

"Uhm. You are a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful . . ."

Naohito moved away from the couple, and stood by the exit way. He looked out occasionally to see if Yuki was coming. After several more head-stuck-out-of-the-door phases, Yuki finally rounded the corner, and Naohito quickly waved him over.

"Ah, Yuki, you're back at last. Kimi was worried sick about you," Naohito explained. "Go to her before she faints."

"Are you serious?" Yuki didn't look one bit moved.

Naohito's expression became amazingly rigid-looking. "Would I kid with you with a look like this? Can you answer that, Yuki?"

"In other words, you're trying to fool me, Nao, but nice try."

"Damn . . . How is it that you can see right through me?"

"I didn't. Kimi and Kakeru are making out over there, so I doubt she's going to faint anytime soon."

Naohito sheepishly laughs and said, ". . . making out. Can't they do that somewhere else?"

"Hey!" Yuki shouted. "You two other there need to do that elsewhere, because the student council headquarters is not a place for such activities!"

Muttering and murmuring broke out among the other members. It sounded like they were agreeing with Yuki, too.

Kakeru pulled away from Kimi and said, "you can do it too, Mr. President. Just bring Mizunashi in here and there you have it!"

"Did you just call me Mr. President?" Yuki asked, as if he didn't hear Kakeru the first time.

His question went ignored. "I'm sure Mizunashi would love the feel of his lips against yours! Wouldn't that be great! Bring him in sometime!"

"Kakeru, if you don't stop moving your mouth right now I am going to punch you. It's going to hurt, bad."

"As if! I'd like to see you--"

Kakeru didn't get to finish his sentence because before he knew it, he was lying face down on the floor. Everyone in the classroom merely looked, and didn't do anything to help the fallen boy.

"Whoa, Yuki, that was quite some punch," Naohito said. He then went towards Kakeru. "Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Everyone else were paralyzed with fear, and that was why no one went to help Kakeru. Only Naohito was unaffected.

"I-I can hear you just fine. But my face really hurts," Kakeru replied.

"Yuki looks so demonic!" one boy cries.

"He looks angry! I've never seen him this mad before!" another boy said.

"We better give him some space before he hurts one of us!" a girl exclaims. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Me, too!"

"Me, also!"

Everyone went marching out, leaving behind only Kimi, Naohito, Kakeru, and Yuki.

"Don't piss me off like that," Yuki surmised.

The remaining present few turned to look at him (since they were once occupied with watching the other students leave.) The anger had subsided within Yuki's eyes, but not within his voice.

"Uh, we . . . we won't, Yuki, we promise." Naohito attempted to smile and tried to look at the gray-haired teen reassuringly. "Speaking of which, today's Friday - do any of you have plans for the weekend?"

A very corny sounding way to change the mood, but hey, at least Naohito put some sort of effort into it.

Friday? Yuki remembered something. Tooru passed him a note and it said had said for him to go over the Mizunashis' again this Saturday. If today's Friday, then he only has one day to prepare. Prepare, though? Prepare for what exactly?

"Kakeru's injured so he isn't going anywhere and neither am I. I am going to stay right by his side," Kimi answered. "But we were planning on going to watch Harry Potter at the theaters, but oh well."

" . . . don't say it like it isn't a big deal, Kimi," Kakeru whined, feeling a bit hurt. "That's how we ended up together - I confessed my love to you during a previous Harry Potter movie." Kakeru winces. "Ouch, my mouth hurts . . ."

"Shush, my love. Yes," Kimi's eyes glittered beautifully, "yes, it was a special time for the both of us. I love you, Kakeru. I love you so very much. I'll love you till the day I die. Wait, I'll love you for the rest of eternity. Love you forever."

"Okay . . . That's quite enough with the love oath." Naohito wanted to gag - he was feeling more jealous than annoyed though. Poor, guy.

§KAKERU'S CONFESSION§

"Oh! The movie's about to start!" Kimi squeaked. "Don't you think Harry is the best!"

Kakeru blushed, paying attention to only Kimi's lips the entire time that she was speaking. "Uh . . . Uh, yeah."

"Hm? Is something wrong? Your face is all red."

"No-nothing's wrong! Ah! Look, it's starting!"

Kimi turned her attention back to the movie screen.

Thirty minutes went by. Kakeru opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. An hour later. Again, he attempted to say something but found he couldn't utter a single word. Two hours and twenty-eight minutes later . . .

At last . . . "um, Kimi?" She was too absorbed in the movie to notice him. "Kimi."

"Yeah?" she asked, eyes fixed only on the screen.

"I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it?"

"Can you at least look at me while I'm telling you this?" Kimi leaned close to her companion, but still did not look at him. "Uh, eye to eye, Kimi."

"I'm listening though. Oh! Harry learned that spell! Since when!"

Kakeru sweat dropped - it became obvious Kimi was neither listening or looking at him. "Well . . . What I want to say is that I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Eh? Girlfriend?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Girlfriend, you said?"

"Yeah, Kimi."

"Sure."

Kakeru's eyes grew wide. "Do you mean it?"

"Why not?"

This time he frowned instead. "Do you like me too, then?"

"Yup."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"I do mean it. Here." Kimi leaned over and stole a kiss. "Do you believe me now?"

Kakeru flushed, his ears turning as pink as his cheeks. "That was unexpected."

Kimi looked at him from the corner of one eye. "I really do like you, Kakeru."

And thus this was the confession.

§KAKERU'S CONFESSION: END§

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Looks like he's gone and done it. I knew he had a violent rage lying dormant within. It was only a matter of time before he unleashed it."

"Saki, you're talking like you predicted this," Arisa said.

"How can I possibly predict this. It is only natural to get angry and not vent all the time, and when that happens you'll develop a whirlwind of anger deep inside you."

Tooru came strolling over just then, bringing along with her Momiji and Hatsuharu. "I invited them to eat lunch with us, because my mom and I made too much food."

"More company isn't a problem." Arisa smiled and patted the grass beside her. "Sit down, guys."

"Thanks! Uotani, Haru and I are glad you approve of us!"

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Well, some girls came up to us and told us that you have a mean streak, and its not easily approachable. But I'm glad you like the both of us."

"I can take an easy guess at who the girls responsible for this were," Arisa mused. "Must have been the YFC."

"Yeah, it was them!" Momiji cheered.

"They have issues," was all Hatsuharu wanted to note about them.

"In any case, let's start eating lunch before the bell rings," Tooru suggested. Her stomach had been growling the entire time, but the others didn't seem to notice because they were talking.

Tooru's stomach growled once more, and this time everyone noticed.

"Ah, looks like Mizunashi is hungry!" I'm hungry, too!" Momiji quickly pulled out a bentou box and opened it. What laid inside dazzled everyone.

"Your food looks of great luxury." Saki looked at Momiji directly in the eyes. "I'm sensing erratic waves from you, though. Are you troubled about something, Kishida?"

"Um . . . No." Momiji sweat dropped. Saki was reading him dead on.

"Are you sure?" Saki pushed onward. "Your waves aren't changing at all - in fact, they are getting more unstable."

Hatsuharu sighed. "Don't badger him so much; you're making him uncomfortable as is."

"No, it's okay, Haru. It's about time I told you anyway." Hatsuharu nodded towards the others, indicating if they needed privacy or not. "Everyone can hear this . . . It won't cause me problems. Okay, here goes . . . I'm afraid to admit that I like to cook cute-looking food."

"Huh?" the others chorused.

"I know. My bentou doesn't look the part, because my mom made it but I can cook very well, too. I'm ashamed of myself though."

"Why are you ashamed about your cooking?" Arisa asked. "A man that can cook is my sort of man."

"Well, when I was younger I used to be teased about it. Even after all this time it still bothers me."

"I recall those incidents - you used to say: "it's nothing, really. I'll be all right." Seems like you hid it from me well, Momiji. Good riddance."

"Ahahahaha. Sorry, I guess.

Chapter 13: END


	14. Revealing the Truth

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: I took much longer than I expected, but here's the chapter. Be glad I even posted this up. As of right now, I am always constantly swamped with work and school. Hardly any free time allowed to myself, so that means less writing! XD

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 14: Revealing the Truth

"Mother, I will be going out now," Yuki said, from the foyer. "I'll make sure to come back before dinner time."

"All right. Have fun," she called back to her son.

Yuki inwardly smiled; he was happy that there were no complications within his family, and therefore a strong bond of trust was created between them. Alas, just as the door closed behind him, Yuki began to walk, eager to got to the Mizunashis' to see Kyo again.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"This is absolutely splendid! Your little friend is coming over again, Kyon--"

"Kyo!"

"--aren't you happy?"

"With you around how can I be?"

"And of me, Kyo?" A teary-eyed, orange-haired man stepped forward. "Am I a bother, too? I apolo--"

"No," Kyo sweat dropped, "no, you're fine the way you are, Uncle Ritsu."

"Oooohhhhh, how could you, Kyon." Shigure displayed a hurt expression, and dramatically swayed to and fro. "You call him Uncle, but you won't do the same for me."

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry! Shigeru, forgive me!" Ritsu threw himself down on the floor, lying prostrate and waiting for punishment, so it seems. "Please, do what you must to a scumbag like me."

Mizunashi Ritsu is the second eldest son. He is older than Shigeru and younger than Kyo. As one would put it, Ritsu has a strange habit of apologizing whenever he thinks someone is displeased because of him. And the reason it is considered a strange habit is because any little thing pertaining to him (whether it be good or bad), he'd immediately ask for forgiveness. This came about when he was only a child - he was regularly picked on and made fun of being overtly cowardly most of the time.

"Ritsu, stop it. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Come on, now. Stand up." Shigeru knelt down by his elder brother. "You know how much your younger brother loves you, don't you?"

". . . you love me?" Ritsu asked.

"Of course."

"Do you have to say that stuff right in front of me?" Kyo muttered.

"I'm sorry, Kyo! I was not paying attention to your feelings!" Kyo appeared to be rather startled, because usually when he muttered no one ever hears what he says. However, such a person as Ritsu (known to detect negative things easily) could clearly hear him. "Here!"

Ritsu presented his nephew with a kitchen knife. "Gah, where the hell did you get that just now!"

"Here! Use this to stab my heart, and all my feelings will pour out! I'll let you have as many of them as you want!"

"Stop acting crazy all the time, dammit!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo's getting more and more angry. My dear younger brother; my dear young nephew -farewell. I won't forget either of you or anyone else I care about!"

§OUT IN THE HALLWAY§

"Come on in, Usuda, you're here just in time. Right now Kyo is spending some quality time with his Uncles."

Yuki smiled and nodded. "I apologize for intruding."

"Oh, not at all! Please," Tooru bowed, "come this way."

What Yuki and Tooru were presented with was something neither one of them expected. A hysterical Ritsu; a angry Kyo; and a somewhat worried Shigure were moving about inside the room, much like a pack of wild dogs. Tooru gasped and Yuki merely stood there motionless.

"Put that thing down, will ya!" Kyo made a pass at the knife.

"No!" Ritsu swiftly dodged the younger man. "I must do this or else you won't believe me!"

"I'd advise you to do what Kyon says, Ritsu," Shigure added. "Wielding that around is . . ." everyone's eyes grew wide ". . . dangerous."

"Usuda!" Tooru cried.

A trickle of blood dribbled down the side of the gray-haired teen's face. Apparently, Ritsu had accidentally slashed him on the left cheek - the cut was shallow, but that didn't stop it from stinging really badly.

"Oh, my." Shigure sweat dropped. "I suppose I'll go get a band-aid."

Ritsu collapsed to the floor then, and began to cry out incoherent words (probably apologies). Yuki was more shocked than anything else, and to put it frankly, he didn't even feel any pain. Tooru was on the verge of panicking, and she was literally running around the room, wondering what she should do.

Kyo appeared to be the only one unaffected by the transition - he remained where he was, watching his Uncle cry pitifully.

Sounds of footsteps filled the halls. Mr. Mizunashi burst onto the scene, followed by his wife, Mrs. Mizunashi.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Mizunashi asked. He looked from his daughter and then to his brother. "Why are the both of them screaming?"

Ritsu looked up, meeting his brother eye to eye, while wailing, "it's all my fault! He's bleeding because of me! Kill me now for the wrong I have done! I don't want to live anymore!"

"I'm back with the band-aid," Shigure announced. No one looked at him let alone notice that he went up to Yuki and stuck the plastic strip across his cheek. (The design on the band-aid was 'Bottle Fairies'). "There you go, Usuda. Does it hurt?"

"No-not at all," Yuki replied, as if just noticing that Shigure was right by his side.

"Get up from the floor, Ritsu." Mr. Mizunashi pulled and pulled, but Ritsu refused to budge, almost resembling a lifeless doll. "Don't become dead weight."

"S-sorry!" Ritsu sprung to his feet, accidentally knocking his older brother down. "Ah! I am so SORRY! Here, let me help you get up!"

"By the way, Usuda, Ritsu didn't mean to cut you." Shigure gingerly scratched at his own unscathed cheek, inwardly glad he wasn't the one slightly nicked. "I apologize on his behalf - as you can see, he has a bit of a problem."

"It's not a problem at all."

"It is a problem, Usuda, you're taking this too lightly. My crazy Uncle was brandishing around a kitchen knife and he slashed you. It may be a minor wound, but the ordeal shouldn't be something brushed aside so easily."

"Kyo," Mrs. Mizunashi began.

Yuki was astounded by what he was hearing. Did Kyo care about his well-being that much, or did he feel guilty for some sort of reason?

"I'll go die silently! Farewell, everyone!" Ritsu dashed out of the room.

"Oh my god, we need to stop him!" Tooru exclaimed.

"He's quite serious about these statements of his, so I better go, too," Shigure said. "You handle this dispute on your own, Kyo."

Kyo? Yuki wondered if Shigure was referring to his feisty classmate.

"Kyo--"

"Mom, just drop it."

She continued anyway. "--you know how he is. Why do you treat him this way when you're not ignorant to the facts?"

"It's not my fault he can't be responsible for the stupid things he does," Kyo argued.

Yuki felt like he didn't belong here, because it was a family matter. However, if he tried to leave, wouldn't it be considered rude, after only having come here? Amidst all the yelling, all the gray-haired teen could do was stand there and listen.

"His self-esteem and his very nature is not like ours. You need to understand that, Kyo."

"I've been nice to him countless times, but he went too far today."

"He's like a child."

"He's not a child now, is he? He's a full-grown man."

That was the last straw; Yuki felt he couldn't stand any more of the arguing, so he decided to excuse himself.

"I think I better go," Yuki said.

"Usuda," Kyo called out to him. But Yuki did not stop to look at him. "Dammit. Mom, we can finish this discussion later."

Once Kyo and Yuki were gone, Mrs. Mizunashi voiced her concerns. "Oh dear, if this becomes something I don't want it to be, it'll be very troublesome."

MEANWHILE, KYO GOES AFTER YUKI

"Hey! Wait up!" Yuki only walked faster. "Stop, Yuki! We need to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about. You didn't do anything wrong. All's well and done."

"Then say this directly to me, dammit! Look at me in the face!"

"For once . . ." Yuki slowed his pace and then came to a halt. "I noticed you called me by my last name in front of your parents." Kyo appeared to be taken aback. "Can you not let them know?"

"Huh? We're pretending, aren't we? So why would I need to tell them?"

Despite first name basis calling, it can also be interpreted as friends. Did Kyo not see that aspect as well? Yuki wasn't too sure.

"More than this being about you Uncle . . ." The gray-haired teen was lying. ". . . I thought maybe we could let your parents acknowledge me as a friend of yours . . . as close friends."

"Why are you fussing over this? You're starting to sound like a girl."

Yuki blushed. Being compared to a troubled girl was rather embarrassing. "Well . . . I suppose confessing the truth shouldn't really matter now, but I want to tell you, Kyo. I truly do like you, and am hoping we can become more than just friends."

Kyo went rigid, standing so still that he could have been mistaken for a human statue. At this point, Yuki wasn't too sure as to what he should be expecting from the red-head. Was it shock filled with disgust? Was it surprise by the sudden revealed secret? What was it?

"Is that so?" Kyo finally said something, though the rigidness in his body didn't completely fade away yet. However, his stoic expression became that of something gentle. Yuki was now confused. "I suspected something from the start. Your confession wasn't surprising, because it's more like I wasn't expecting you to tell me right at this instance."

"So . . .?" Yuki had felt the atmosphere was perfect for his confession though.

Kyo looked up at the sky and smiled, saying, "sure."

Did Yuki hear right? Did Kyo just comply with his request?

"You're not repulsed by the idea of two guys dating?" Yuki asked, somewhat afraid of what the red-head's answer may be.

ANSWER SCENARIO 1

"It is downright disgusting, but I'll make an exception with you. I'll just make-believe you're a girl instead of a guy, since you sort of look like one."

ANSWER SCENARIO 2

"To tell you the truth, I've been liking you for a long time. It's good to know you feel the same way as me."

ANSWER SCENARIO 3

Kyo burst out laughing. "What kind of question is that? Would I say yes to your request if I didn't accept the fact of two guys dating? Don't speak of the obvious because it's a little embarrassing." As Kyo was saying the last part, there was a light tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

The scenarios played in Yuki's mind only made him all the more nervous.

"Not particularly." Kyo noticed the tense look on the other boy's face. "Well," he could feel his face turning red, "it's more like I don't dislike it, but neither do I really like it."

Yuki smiled, happy to see the "flushed" look on his "boyfriend's" face. Yup, they are officially a couple now.

"It's nice to know we're no longer pretending. Now the false information Kishida leaked out has become truth."

"That's true, though I ought to punch him once for leaking out false information in the first place."

An awkward silence passed between the two - they both stood there staring at each other until Tooru showed up.

"Come back inside. Ritsu adamantly insists he apologize to you, Kyo. And, please, Usuda, do come back inside and have lunch with us. Since you came all the way here, it'd be a waste to go home on an empty stomach."

"All right," Yuki said.

Once they were all together and in one place again, an eerie silence now enveloped everyone. Mrs. Mizunashi was about to speak first when the silence persisted, but Ritsu beat her to it.

"Kyo, I'd like to properly apologize," Ritsu began. Kyo turned his head to face his Uncle, though doing so was nothing new. Ritsu's apologized to him many times before . . . Yet, this time the intense look Kyo was showing made the other much lighter red-head nervous. "I'm sorry for what has happened earlier. I don't know what possessed me to do all of those things."

"Gee, I'd like to know, too," Kyo added.

Ritsu frowned, about ready to burst into tears . . . Once again.

"Don't cry, Ritsu." Shigeru patted his older brother on one shoulder. "Kyo's not mad at you anymore, okay? He's over it, although he may not seem like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kyo answered for Shigeru. (The eldest brother).

While the three siblings were occupied with one another, Mrs. Mizunashi looked towards Yuki and Kyo (whom were seated next to one another), and looked as if she wanted to say something.

"Something the matter?" Kyo asked, catching her gaze.

"No . . . it's nothing."

Tooru stood up from the table then. "I'll go get the rest of the food - you all sit here and relax." All talking and movement ceased, and all eyes were steered towards the brunette-haired female.

"Oh, no, no, my dear Tooru, let Uncle Shigeru help, too."

Ritsu stood up as well, and said, "I want to help."

"Mom?" Kyo noticed his mother's face was all red, but what could she be so embarrassed about? "Mom? You do know you're as red as a tomato, right?"

"Ah, mom will help, too! Come on!"

Mrs. Mizunashi, Tooru, Shigeru and Ritsu walked through the kitchen door single file.

"Ahahaha, that was priceless!" Mr. Mizunashi chimed. "I haven't seen her turn that red in a really long time!"

"I don't get it. What's the big deal?" Kyo asked.

"She's embarrassed because as a woman of the house, she thinks it's her duty to do all the cooking, cleaning, serving, and such. With her job and the things she does at home, it'd be nice if she took a break once in a while, eh?"

Kyo shrugged. "I guess."

"Usuda."

"Yes?" Yuki abruptly sat up.

"How long have you know this hot-head?"

"I'm not a hot-head . . ."

"I'm a hot-head, too, son, so no need to deny it."

"You wish," Kyo muttered.

Yuki heard him loud and clear, but Mr. Mizunashi didn't.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Forget it, dad. Let Usuda speak."

"Oh, uh, two months . . ." He realized he was beginning to trail off. ". . . at the most."

"Ah, I see. It's good to know Kyo has a friend. It's really good to know."

Chapter 14: END


	15. A Lie Becomes Fact

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: Whoa, I took a really long time to update, eh? I was more focused on my Loveless stories . . . So, yeah. Ehehehe, in fact I still am so don't expect another update for this anytime soon . . .XD

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 15: A Lie Becomes Fact

"You're looking awfully happy." Naohito went closer towards Yuki. "Did something good happen to you?"

"I wouldn't put it that way," Yuki replied, smile still held in place.

"Better be careful before Kimi blows this out of proportion, because you know how she is."

"Tada! Detective Kimi and sidekick Kakeru have arrived!" Kimi burst through the classroom door, Kakeru tittering behind her. "Hello, my fellow student council members! How are all of you today? Anyone feeling stressed?"

"Why?" Naohito asked.

"Ahah! We've found the culprit!" Kimi honed in on the bewildered teenager. "Come, sidekick Kakeru, we must inspect him thoroughly! Don't leave any part of him untouched! You take the lower region and I'll do the top!"

"Hey, wait a second! How am I the culprit? And the culprit of what?"

Naohito was about ready to run for his life, but since Kimi was barring the doorway, he had nowhere to go. His best and only effort was to go behind the student council president. Did he think using Yuki as a shield was going to save him? Well, he better think again . . .

"Kimi, let's stop," Kakeru suggested. He tugged at one of his girlfriend's shirt-sleeve. "Seeing as you're scaring Nao out of his wits. He might pee in his pants."

A angry outcry. "I will not!"

"We'll stop no, Nao, so you'll have nothing to worry about. Kimi was just playing around," Kakeru explained. "I'm gonna take this cloak off, Kimi. It's really hot and I don't want to wear it anymore."

"Okay! I'll take mine off, too!" Kimi didn't bother to fold her cloak, and instead threw it towards Yuki. He caught it with ease and stared down at it quizzically. "Hey, student council president, throw that out of this classroom, because there are a bunch of girls behind me. Since you've touched that cloak, they all want it now. I've heard girls say that your touch can help alleviate stress instantly."

"How strange, Kimi, and you were saying I was the culprit?" Naohito stated.

"Nope, you're not the culprit, but more like the accomplice of the real culprit!"

"Kimi, move aside." Yuki held the cloak up, and was about ready to throw it when he caught sight of Kyo walking by behind the mob of females. Thus, without really thinking about it (due to secretive glee), Yuki threw the cloak towards the red-head.

The cloak flew above the heads of the fanatic girls of Yuki, and onto the top of Kyo's head.

"Huh?" Kyo reached for the cloak. The sound of foots stepping upon the ground in rapid motion filled his ears. "What's that sound?"

Kyo turns around . . . His eyes grow wide . . . Very wide. In one split second, he was on the ground; in another second, the cloak was gone and the stampeding sound ceased. A very ruffled Kyo remained on the ground until someone came to him.

"Uh, Kyo . . ." Yuki looked around himself, noticing people were staring at him. ". . . are you all right?"

"What the hell was that all about!" The angry red-head rose to his feet as quickly as he could. A slight rogue color was shaded upon his cheeks. "Who threw that stupid thing at me, anyway!"

Yuki sweat dropped. "That would be me."

"You?" The angry look on Kyo's face softened somewhat.

"Ehehehe, I suppose I should apologize."

"Wow, what a big scoop! Kakeru, get the camera rolling! We can't let this moment pass and go to waste!"

"Uh, what camera, Kimi?" Kakeru asked. "I didn't bring mine. Did you bring yours?"

"Use this one!" She thrust out a camera in front of his face.

"Where'd you get this?"

"That's mine, Kakeru. But you can use it . . . I guess." Naohito had a small piece of paper stuck on his forehead, with the letters IOU. "Just bring it back in one piece when you're done with it."

§LATER THAT DAY§

"What is that huge lunch box for, Tooru?" Arisa asked, curious about the contents inside. "Are you trying to feed an entire army?"

"I would if I were able to," Tooru replied. "But I made extra for Kyo, Kishida, and Shimazaki."

"Oh? They're eating with us again? And this is a first for your brother."

"All of our electric waves will swirl many different ways - it will be exciting." A strange smile came to Saki's lips. "In any case, my stomach is rumbling, so that can only mean the bell will be ringing soon."

Right as she finished her sentence, the school bell actually did ring . . .

"Wow, that was quick." Arisa rummaged through her backpack for her own boxed lunch. "Come on, let's go."

Momiji and Hatsuharu were already outside by the time the three girls exited the school building. Both were sitting under a large cedar tree talking to one another. While Hatsuharu had a small box of food, Momiji, on the other hand, had a gigantic one. Talk about a coincidence!

"Hey, hey, do you think Mizunashi and the others will appreciate this gesture? I've made plenty of cute looking food, in case everyone wants to eat a lot."

"Judging from the size of that box, how long did it take for you to make all of that food?" Hatsuharu asked. He took notice that the box was a good foot-and-a-half tall and one-foot wide. "And more importantly, what kind of food is in there? Are you trying to like prepare a final feast or something?"

Momiji's expression turned into a pout and he then crossed his arms. Hatsuharu was puzzled by his friend's sudden change in demeanor and thought it a good idea to ask him about it.

But before he could say anything, Momiji said, "Haru, you just wanna make me cry, don't you?"

"What?"

"See? You do wanna make me cry!"

"What are you talking about? What am I saying wrong?"

"Auuugggghhhhh!"

The smaller teen of the two threw his arms around the bigger teen. Hatsuharu was at a loss for words - he distinctly did not remember saying anything that would offend his (ahem, girly) friend. Momiji wouldn't literally cry, would he? Warm tears made contact with Hatsuharu's skin, and he almost wanted to recoil away. Momiji "was" really crying . . .

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" Hatsuharu whispered. "Stop crying."

"I can't because I'm crying for you. I'm going to miss you!"

"What's this talk--" It sunk in. "--are you going to move?" Momiji shook his head. "Transfer to another school?" The blonde-hared boy shook his head again. "Then . . . what? Why are you crying then?"

"I have to leave!"

"I thought you shook your head when I asked if you were transferring or moving away, Momiji," Hatsuharu explained.

Could his friend be any more complicated to understand? On second thought, it would be strange to consider Momiji complicated, for he is always air-headed and bubbly. What can possibly be complex about him, eh?

"I am going to go somewhere for a few days, and within that time, Haru, I won't be able to see you! I am going to miss you!"

"Oh. That's it?"

"Oh? Aren't you sad?" Momiji asked.

Hatsuharu wanted to openly laugh this off, but he knew it would hurt if friend's feelings if he did so. "You moron - we can email each other back and forth or maybe talk on the phone. A couple of days is nothing so don't sweat it. I was thinking you were crying over something a little more serious. You had me worried for a second." Hatsuharu smiled and then placed a hand atop his friend's head, rubbing him there gently. Momiji hiccupped, nuzzling his head deeper onto Hatsuharu's chest, dampening his shirt further.

"Looks like things are heating up." Arisa stifled a snort. "Don't you two look cute together!"

"Your electric waves are rather erratic and off balance. Are the both of you all right?" Saki asked. "Shall I soothe your currents for you? Who'd like to be first? We can start whenever you both are ready."

Tooru let out a soft, "meep."

Naturally one would be inclined to see two boys push away from one another, and make up excuses for what was seen, but that wasn't the case for these two.

"This brat is crying, can't you see?" Hatsuharu stated. "It's not what you think."

"Hey, Momiji, what's the matter?" Tooru knelt down so she could be eye level with the sobbing boy.

"I'm going to miss all of you, too!" he suddenly wailed, nearly scaring poor Tooru out of her shoes. "What should I do, Haru! What should I do, huh?"

"First off, calm down, Secondly, stop crying. And thirdly, eat your lunch before the break is over."

"Tha-that's right! I forgot about lunch!"

The blonde-haired teen pulled away from his friend and furiously wiped at his eyes. Just as he was doing this, Kyo happened to show up. And he was instantaneously puzzled by what he was seeing.

"Why the hell are you crying?" he asked, not bothering to consider Momiji's feelings about being asked in such a way. Especially since he and the smaller boy weren't exactly close.

Tooru turned to regard her brother, a bright smile ever present on her face whenever she looks at him. "I'm glad you came. For a second I thought you were not going to show up."

Kyo frowned, saying, "I told you last night that I would come, so here I am. I don't lie just because I feel like it." This was his way of showing disinterest in front of his sister's friends, but in actuality, he was looking forward to this lunch with Tooru.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, I see Prince Yuki!" Mai pointed to the direction of her left. The other three turned to that side to see, since they were conversing amongst themselves, obviously leaving Mai out of their schemes this time around. "I think he's looking at Mizunashi and the--"

"Shimazaki and Kishida!" Mio squealed, unable to contain her excitement. "They must be like 'that' together! Look at the way they are embracing!"

"And not to mention Kishida is also crying!" Minami added. "They really, really, really must swing that way! Isn't this exciting news, Motoko?"

"More importantly, you dimwits, why is Prince Yuki looking at them?" The other three girls fell silent, noticing their YFC president has made a point. "He has such longing in that look of his! Ooohhhhhh!" She sways to and fro, and would have fallen to the ground if it were not for Minami catching her (whom had jumped right behind her). "Can it be he wants to stay around that rowdy bunch?"

"The electric girl and the Yankee are there, too," Mai said.

"Well, what should . . . we, augh . . . do about this?" Minami gasped, looking as if she was having trouble keeping Motoko upright. "And mind . . . getting off me now?" No response. "Mo . . . Motoko?"

"She's out cold, Minami."

"In that case," the annoyed brunette shoved Motoko off of her, "she is better off on the ground." Both Mai and Mio were shocked at what they just saw - neither one would have had the guts to do such a thing to their president. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Aren't you . . ."

Minami dared Mai to go on. "Aren't I what?"

"Um . . ." Mai found she couldn't continue on with her sentence. Minami was somewhat like Motoko sometimes, and at this time she was more like her than ever before.

"Look, don't you guys think we should kick her out?" Minami asked. She hoped the other two would agree, but it wouldn't be so easily implanted into their brains to consider doing so. "This seriously hasn't crossed your minds?" The other two remained silent. "You've got to be kidding me! This is so stupid! You know what, I'm tired of following under her command! And her fainting spells are getting on my nerves! I've had it up to here," she points to her chin, "with this damn club! I'm leaving!"

The sudden outburst took the other two by surprise, so they didn't react until Minami was well away from them. Mai was the first to dash off to chase after the girl.

"Minami, wait!"

Mio followed suit soon after, too.

. . . Motoko was left on the grass by herself.

Minami ran and ran, not so sure she wanted to stop, because Mai and Mio were hot on her heels. She was utterly at a loss, for she was now abandoning the YFC simply because she could no longer deal with Motoko's personality. The lie she kept hidden inside has now become a fact, but wasn't this for the better?

"She's not slowing down at all and I'm getting tired," Mio said, huffing and puffing, though still running nonetheless.

"I'm nearly out of energy, too."

Mai was the first to stop, breathing heavily. Mio joined her a few feet away - the both of them watched Minami continue to run until she was far away in the distance, rendering it impossible to see her anymore with the naked eye.

Mio sat down and said, "gee, I never knew Minami really felt that way about the president." Her companion agreed by nodding her head. "Yet seeing things as the way they are now, do you think we should side with Motoko or Minami?"

"Why ask such a thing? We should all be together, not split apart."

"True enough, Mai . . ."

Chapter 15: END


	16. Or So We Thought

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: For those who have waited . . . Literally forever, and are reading this now (though whom probably will not review), I thank you nonetheless. May my unseen gratitude reach you. XD However, expect to wait for a long time again, folks . . . At least I would think so.

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 16: Or So We Thought

Today was like any other day . . . Nothing special about it, really. Kyo was sitting up in his room helping his father with his paperwork again, as he continued to type away on his laptop. Though he is working on the papers, seeing the words displayed on the screen only made his mind wander - his thoughts drifted elsewhere. He kept thinking about a certain individual to whom he has become closer and closer to. Strange as it may sound . . . He's come to really like Usuda . . . Almost to the point where he feels he can't control his emotions at times when he's around him.

"Ahhh, this sucks," Kyo muttered. For the heck of it he pressed on one of the keys, creating a long, single line of the exact same letter. "I can't get him out of my head . . . It wasn't like this before."

"Can't get who out of your head, hm?" Shigure poked his head in from behind the bedroom door, a small grin plastered onto his face.

"Gah! What the hell do you want!" His hold on the key was gone, as he lifted his finger away from the laptop. Instead, he used that exact same finger to point at his annoying uncle. "And knock before you open someone's bedroom door!"

"Oh? I didn't think it would apply to you since I am your uncle," Shigure reasoned.

"So what! Go be someone else's uncle for all I care!"

"Now, now, Kyon--"

"Kyo!" Exasperated at the fact upon noticing this was getting old, Kyo let his head fall to his desk, irritated beyond anything worth being irritable about.

"--as I was saying, Kyon, who do you have on your mind?" The only response he received was an angry glare. "You know it isn't good to keep it all bottled inside - doing things like that tend to lead to much bigger problems that can be dealt with when exposed early. I, as your loving, uncle," Shigure spread out his arms dramatically, "will embrace all of your troubles. May it be from woes of love, or unrequited and unfretted feelings looming over your head. Just let uncle Shigure know."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Kyo asked, head turned to the side and eyes turning into small slits. "I don't think you realize you don't make sense half of the time."

"Ah! My dearest nephew, how can you say such cruel words to one such as I! I am nothing more than a mere romance novelist, eating away at page after page with burning passion. You should read my novel titled 'Under the Willow Tree'. It'll have your heart racing!"

Flushing, Kyo retorted, "like I would read some dirty novel like that! You perverted bastard! Go to hel--"

The bedroom door swung open once more. "What's going on? I hear shouting."

"D-dad . . ." A look of guilt crossed over the red-head's features. If his dad hadn't interrupted, he would have said something horrible to his uncle, though Shigure could have probably guessed what the word was. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You were shouting really loudly - I was going to leave you be, but your mother insisted I come check on you. Though if I am a bother I can leave, Kyo."

"Dad, wait" Kyo found himself saying. "Don't leave the room yet."

"Yes, son?" He took on a hopeful look, as if anticipating something.

" . . . I've finished most of the manuscripts. You can take them now if you'd like . . . And don't work so hard. You'll only stress yourself out more than you need to be."

Mr. Mizunashi smiled. "All right, Kyo, I'll try. By the way, when you have the time I'd like for you to come see me - I want to discuss something with you."

"I'll be down shortly," Kyo answered.

His father then promptly left his bedroom, leaving him alone (once more) with his uncle, Shigure. With a little smirk Shigure went towards his nephew and gave him a pat on the back. Kyo looked up at him, perplexed by the motion. Did he do something to deserve this small award?

"That was nice of you, Kyo," Shigure finally voiced. His hand remained where it was - on Kyo's back. "It may not seem like it, but your father is very worried about you. I suppose the talk he was referring to might just be about that. However, I just want to tell you that whatever he says to you, you should respect his concerns and talk rationally about it, seeing as how hot-headed you can get."

"What is that supposed to mean? Why would I get past my boiling point with my father?"

"I didn't say you were going to explode in front of him. I'm simply saying it can be a possibility, although I would like for you to avoid getting that worked up in the first place."

"Fine, whatever . . ."

"I'll take my leave, too, because I don't think you want to see me anymore as it is." Kyo nodded and this caused Shigure to laugh. "It's too bad I have to go home later today, for I would love to stay here for a couple of days. Your mother's cooking is exquisite and it fits someone's taste buds such as mine."

"Your plight is none of my business and neither is it my concern. Now get out, will you?"

"Yes, yes, Kyon, as you will for it."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Yuki, I've baked some cookies and have leftovers to spare. Would you like some?"

Yuki looked his mother and said, "not right now, but I'll make sure to eat some later. Maybe it can be my dessert after dinner."

"You know how to please, don't you, you little tyrant!" The gray-haired teen laughed at this - he hadn't heard his mother say this ever since he was eleven-years-old. "You think it's funny? I remember how you would smile sweetly whenever I said it to you; thinking back to those days, I feel were probably some of the most wonderful moments in my life."

"Is that so?" A sudden, unsettling feeling came to Yuki and he didn't know what the cause of it was coming from. His mother noticed this and was about to say something about his expression, but he beat her to it. "No, you don't need to ask. I'm okay, really. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"Yuki . . ."

"I've put you into a worried mood, haven't I?" Yuki mused, a small smile hinging on the edges of his mouth. His mother frowned at his question. "I don't want you to be in such a state, mother. Whatever is troubling you concerning me, you can ask me directly; I won't mind."

"Well, Yuki, saying that so blatantly, it makes your mother wonder what she should say." Quite flustered, Mrs. Usuda tried to find the right words to express her thoughts. Yet, what was really unsettling, she didn't seem to want to utter a word about. "I've noticed some things about you lately, that I didn't notice much sooner, that I feel I should have. As your mother . . . my son's well-being comes to me first and foremost before my own." Yuki merely looked at her, seemingly unaffected by her words. This only made her more troubled, so it seems. "It's . . . it's hard for me to express myself clearly. How . . . I--"

"Does it have anything to do with my sexuality, by any chance?" Yuki asked.

This caught his mother by surprise and she faltered for a moment, as if losing her balance, but that was not the case at all. "What on earth? No, no, Yuki! That's not it at all! I'm fine with it - your father and I agreed upon it at the time of your coming out."

"I see. Then what's bothering you? Will it hurt me in some way if you tell me?"

This assertive side of Yuki was new to Mrs. Usuda. She had never seen her son act so straightforward and really . . . so demanding. What a sudden change in attitude.

"What I want to tell you has nothing to do with whichever gender you like. It's something far more deeper than that . . ."

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't say it now, not without your friend's mother's permission first anyway. I'm sorry, Yuki, this discussion will have to wait."

"You met with Mrs. Mizunashi?" Yuki sounded astounded.

"Yes, I have," his mother replied. "Is it really that surprising?"

"I haven't told you about Kyo at all . . . So . . ."

It then dawned on Mrs. Usuda - she unintentionally blurted something she shouldn't have. What had been said couldn't be taken back. How was she going to explain this to her confused son?

"Ah, you see--"

"I'm home!" Mr. Usuda called from the foyer, saving his wife the unneeded moment of having to answer. "Yuki? Honey? Are you two home?"

"Yes, dear! We're over here!" She spared her son a nervous glance, and was grateful he didn't notice. He, too, was looking in the direction of where his father's voice resonated. "If you're looking for something to eat, I'll prepare it for you right away!"

"That'd be nice," he replied, sounding really happy. "I've been working on an empty stomach! Didn't have the time to eat anything today!"

XOXOXOXOXOX

Tooru watched her brother pace back and forth, back and forth, back and forth . . . He looked nervous.

"You look agitated, Kyo," Tooru stated.

"I am, that's why."

"Why are you nervous?" she asked.

"Because dad wants to have a little talk with me, and god knows what it can be about. And with the warning Shigure gave me, it's driving me insane just to think about it now. I should have never listened to that annoying bastard."

Tooru smiled at this and said, "you and dad hardly ever talk one on one. I think this can be considered quality time together - father and son. Promise me you won't go hard on dad if he says something to upset you?"

"I can't guarantee anything, so don't go raising your hopes for me. I'll see when the time comes, all right?"

The edgy tone he was using with his sister didn't bother her in the slightest. She was used to this sort of verbal communication from him to her, and it is because she was such a kind-hearted girl that she was able to put up with almost anything her brother said. Though it didn't mean she didn't hurt secretly from time to time, having been stung by vengeful words. They usually gnawed away at her until she was ready to let it go, persuading herself to think her brother was simply having a bad day (which was mostly likely the case, anyway).

At last . . . The time came for their little discussion, whatever it may be . . .

"Have a seat, son. Why look so nervous in front of me? You're making me look like you're a salary man and I'm your boss." He chuckled at this, taking note he acted this way around his own real boss at work.

Kyo sat, softly eyeing his father. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Your gentle side, Kyo, can't you show this to other people, too, besides just me and the family?" he asked.

"Wh-why should that matter?"

"Doesn't it make you feel like you're pushing people away rather than bringing them in close?" Kyo shrugged, not wanting to answer the question. "Your uncle Shigure--"

"Did he say something stupid again?"

Mr. Mizunashi sweat dropped - his son was awfully quick in badmouthing his most hated uncle. "No, he didn't. You ought to be relieved, I suppose, but do believe me, he's a good uncle." Kyo snorted in response to this. "However, my main focus is not on Shigure. It is on you."

"Okay." He gulped, impatiently waiting for what his father was going to say to him next. "And what about me?"

"I want you to stop helping me with my paperwork . . ."

"But you always get more than you can handle."

"That may be true, but as a father and man, I want to do it alone from now on. I want to support this family on my own - people at work have been talking about this."

"So what if they say such things about doing things alone? That shouldn't be your problem now, should it?"

"It's hard to explain, Kyo." Mr. Mizunashi scratched at his head, unable to calm the upcoming anger radiating from his son's form. "Once you become a father and have kids, then maybe you'll understand this feeling, eh? For your old man, do me this one favor, okay? I'll do everything from here on out."

"Are you a moron or what! Succumbing to the words of others, and in the end only wearing yourself down much faster! If you die before your time you'll get me really pissed!"

"I didn't mean it in that way . . ."

"Quit your job! Find a less strenuous one! You can at least do that, right?"

"Kyo . . ."

"Dad, listen to me, dammit! You're such a push--"

"Kyo, I am listening."

"No, you're not!"

"Kyo!" His father snapped, silencing his son with his sudden outcry. Despite his trembling he managed to speak in a much calmer tone than anticipated. "If you really want to work, I suggest you go get yourself a part-time job. In this way, you'll be paid and you can buy some of the things you've always wanted. Doesn't that sound nice?"

The red-head sighed. The anger was subsiding, but he didn't feel the time was right for him to speak. If he did so now he was surely going to say more spiteful things, and he didn't want that.

His father sensed the urgency for silence from his son. "This was all I wanted to talk to you about. Although I am guessing Shigure warned you beforehand about your temperament with me. It's all right - I can see how you'd be upset about all this."

"I'm sorry." Kyo finally said, after a long lapse of saying nothing. "If you really want it like how you say, then I don't have a reason to prevent you from doing it. Don't carry all the burden alone though; if you ever need help you can always know you can come to me."

"I know, son. I've known that all along."

Chapter 16: END


	17. It's Quiet

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

AN: Ouch, my head hurts right now. I think it was trying to tell me to stop typing or something, but I couldn't until I finished this chapter! XD

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 17: It's Quiet

"It's so quiet today," Arisa remarked, throwing her schoolbag over one shoulder. "Something exciting needs to happen."

"I agree," Saki added.

Arisa and Saki were doing their daily routine of walking to school with one another, and almost like a ritual of sorts, they were supposed to meet Tooru at the school gate. Just as expected, upon their arrival there she was standing there smiling at them, looking as if today was going to be another wonderful day. Both Arisa and Saki exchanged perplexed looks - this was something they were never going to understand about their brunette-haired friend.

"Good morning, Arisa. Good morning, Saki," Tooru greeted. "Did the both of you sleep well last night?"

"Somewhat," Arisa replied. "Saki told me earlier that she had a nightmare, but it isn't something to be alarmed about. I'd tell you what she told me, although I'm afraid it's too scary for you."

"Then I suppose I don't want to hear it."

"Are you sure, Tooru? The best part of it was when the girl's throat was slit. Actually, I think the girl in the dream was me, but I can't be too sure. However, I could have sworn she has the same hair as me; the same eyes . . ."

Arisa sweat dropped. Her friend called this a nightmare? She was skeptical about it being titled as such, since Saki seemed to be enjoying the dream rather than being terrified by it. Seeing as Tooru was getting her ears short-circuited, Arisa promptly shut the chatterbox - if only for a moment. Saki looked to her.

"I think that's enough. Tooru isn't going to be able to make it through the first period if you tell her the entire story. Save it for someone who likes horror; they'd be thrilled to hear this."

"Oh, all right. Were you scared, Tooru?"

"Not . . . Not at all!" The pale girl stated.

"Come on, the duty officer is going to usher us inside if we don't get our legs moving." Arisa went behind either of her friends and pushed them along (one hand on each back). "Man, today is pretty quiet though."

"Yeah." Saki smiled. "For now."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Motoko was brooding and it was felt in horrible waves by the entire class. Yuki and Naohito almost wanted to confront her about her upside down attitude, but again, it was not in their place to pry into her business. Or more likely, it never was.

"She looks worn out," Naohito whispered to Yuki. "I wonder what could have happened to her?"

"Best not to gossip, Nao. We aren't some high school girls now, are we?" The other youth shook his head, completely agreeing with Yuki. "If that's the case, turn your attention back to the front of the class and act like everything's normal. Can you handle that?"

"Of course I can," Naohito replied in a hurt tone. "I'm not like Kimi."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"How do you wanna do this, Mio?" Mai asked.

The other girl shrugged. "I think we probably should go talk to Motoko first, since she has no freaking idea what is exactly happening. And if she comes to terms with this issue, then the three of us can go deal with Minami together."

Mai nodded. "Sounds like a plan." But then she ended up frowning. "What if Motoko gets mad herself? Minami and Motoko will never be on speaking terms ever again!"

Little did the two girls know that Motoko and Minami had already met up once already. The stifling atmosphere didn't do well for the either of them, so they both ended up staring at each other, as if trying to burn holes into the back of one another's heads.

§IN THE MORNING§

Motoko was the first to catch sight of Minami, and she had a notion to go confront her fellow Yuki club member about the previous day's incident. She was surprised to find herself lying on the grass on her own without the others upon waking up. Something bad must have happened, for when Minami caught sight of her, a contemptuous look surfaced.

An air of unease hit Motoko straight in the face. She took several steps closer, but dared go no further. Fellow students passing by glanced their way, though none stopped to actually watch the confrontation.

The staring contest began - from this alone Motoko was somewhat able to understand the situation. Minami was looking to usurp her of her position. The conniving vice-president had the nerve to try and overthrow her, did she? The light-brown-haired youth had other plans. No words were needed to explain this to Motoko for her to truly understand; having been the president for so long has made her learn a few tricks. One of them was to spot others trying to take reign.

§THE MORNING TURNS INTO NOON§

And it was as so . . .

"Okay." Sharp, bronze eyes followed the movements of a certain individual. "When she comes close I want you to nag her."

"Why do I have to do it?" Mai whined.

"Because I said so. Only you'd be dumb enough to grab Motoko and actually get away with it."

"Huh?" Mai scratched at her head, not understanding what her friend was trying to say. "What do you mean by me being dumb enough?"

"Hurry, she's coming!"

"R-right!"

Before Motoko knew what was happening she felt herself being dragged down by the scruff of her school uniform. Her school bag went flying from her grasp as she tried to pry the hand off that held onto her.

"What is the meaning of this! Who is dragging me!" she hollered. "I demand you let me go this instant!" She flailed her arms and legs (very unlady-like and so very unlike her), trying to get free.

"Let go of her now!" Motoko heard someone hiss.

Within the next moment her back met the floor; its cold, hard surface gave her a slight chill, but it wasn't the time to lie there and think about it. She stood up, turned, and when she met face to face with Mai, her eyes went wide. Very wide.

"Hello there, Motoko," Mai greeted, hiding her hands behind her back. "You've come at just the right time."

"Did you drag me down the hall just now?" The girl paled and diligently shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Mai."

"Okay, okay, I did it." Mai obviously gave in easily when under scrutiny. "But Mio was the one who told me to do it. She said I'd get away with it."

Mio (from her hidden place) stilled. She was a mere two to three steps away, and there was no way she was going to be able to get away from the Yuki fan club president once she was discovered. As silently as she could she tried to tiptoe away. "Mio, don't think I can't see you." Mio armed herself with a smile, prepared to face Motoko's wrath. "If you wanted to say something to me, you didn't have to make Mai drag me down the hall just to get my attention."

As Mio was turning her head her smile instantly faded, and her gaze was then solely fixed beyond the mahogany-haired girl's shoulder. Sparkly eyes developed, along with a tint of berry pink coloring the cheeks. "Oh, my god," Mio breathed. "He's here."

"Who's here?" Motoko asked. What was up with the vague description?

"Shimazaki . . . He's right behind you!"

Motoko sweat dropped. So what if the white-haired (homo) boy was standing behind her. This was the least of her worries. Minami's plan to overthrow her was all that mattered, and until that was resolved, how can she care about what else happened around her? Unless Yuki was involved, of course.

"You dropped this." His voice was silky smooth and gentle to the ears. "It isn't a good idea to leave your schoolbag on the ground like that. Someone might steal it, you know?"

Mio took the opportunity to approach Hatsuharu. "Thank you very much!" She reached for the bag. "Motoko can be a klutz sometimes, but no need to worry!"

Hatsuharu shrugged for no particular reason, and then said, "well, see ya."

Mio latched onto his arm before she realized she was touching him. He looked down at her hand, questioning her with his eyes. Mio trembled, and for the first time in a very long time, she struggled to find the words to say. "Are you . . . Um, are you . . ."

When she wasn't continuing, Hatsuharu asked, "am I what?"

"Mio, this isn't the time for that. Excuse us, will you?" Motoko pulled Mio away.

A bemused teen stood where he was, watching the trio of girls gallop down the hallway, causing a teacher or two to scream at them about not running inside the school vicinity.

§JUST DOWN THE HALL§

"Whoa, that was close! Tooru, you almost got run over!" Arisa was clutching at her friend's shoulder, glad she was able to save the brunette in the nick of time. "No wonder the teachers don't want anyone to run in the hallways. It's dangerous."

"Their static waves were ballistic at best." Saki stared after the trail of smoke and dust. "Something exciting must be happening. It won't stay quiet for very long."

"Wait a minute, now that I think about it, weren't they those Yuki fan club girls?" Arisa asked.

"Yes, it was them."

"Heh, it would have been funny if I was able to see the expression on Minagawa's face!"

§HAVING FINALLY COME TO A STOP . . . SOMEWHERE§

"Let's talk things through like civilized Japanese people. All right, which one of you would like to go first?"

"Me!" Mai and Mio chorused. Both girls turned to look at each other.

"No, actually, Mai first."

"Mio first."

Both of these statements were also said at the same time, and Motoko was trying her hardest not to yell. She knew she was raised far better than this; she had some dignity to uphold, although it wasn't like some of it was not already torn away.

"Fine, I will begin. I should know that the both of you want to talk to me about Minami." The other two nodded, eyes wide. "I hold no grudge against her, but it shall not be tolerated that she is trying to overthrow me. This year is my final year as the president, and one of you were going to take my place. So, why is it, huh, that Minami is in such a rush to become president?"

"Well . . ." Mai muttered.

"It's kind of hard to explain . . ." Mio suffused. Motoko quirked up an eyebrow at this. "Well, mainly because Minami gave a reason of only being tired of following you around. She misses her duty as a president, too."

"I see . . ."

"You are kind of bossy, Motoko," Mai added. "Minami wasn't really like that when we were with her."

This wasn't surprising news, for Motoko knew she was bossy. She knew this from a very young age, and it did not bother her that she acted as so. But, however, at this time, it did bother her - it made her think twice about all she had said and done these past few years. Her pride, if one would like to call it that, is probably wounded at this point, but she didn't want to admit to it.

"I know I'm bossy. So what of it?" Motoko hid behind a mask of mild annoyance.

"We're just worried Minami might not want to come back to us. It won't be the same without her," Mio said.

"I'll be out of her hair at the end of this school year," Motoko reasoned.

"Despite your bossiness, you're still a good president. Motoko--"

Motoko shook her head, silencing Mio. "Say no more. If she wants to be our club's president so badly, then I suppose I can relinquish my position to her. Watching the two of your spout crybaby nonsense is going to make me cry . . . too." A tear rolled down one cheek, and then down the other. From then on they flowed down her face - fast. "See? Now I'm crying. Oh, this is so embarrassing!"

Mio and Mai didn't know what to make of this. They hardly ever saw Motoko cry; and besides, it wasn't like her to cry over the sake of arguing. Both girls had to agree that their Yuki fan club president was most good at that particular approach.

Mai frowned and turned to look at her bronze-eyed friend. She mouthed, "what should we do?"

Mio mouthed back, "console her." Mio reached out to the sobbing girl. "Don't be sad, Motoko." Her shoulders quaked beneath Mio's touch, and Mio, too, could feel tears swelling forth. "You'll only make me more sadder in knowing you'll be gone after this year. Minami doesn't have to take your position - she can have it after you've gone to a better place. We'll miss you."

"Mio? Motoko?" The effect of two crying girls only lead to three. Mai wailed like a baby, letting her voice ring loud and clear into the air. "I think I'm gonna cry, too!"

From somewhere in the distance Saki said, "see? I told you it wouldn't be quiet all afternoon. Seems like the three of them are crying. Hm, I wonder what could have happened?"

"Something bad must have happened!" Tooru made as if to dash right over. "We need to go help them!"

She was stopped by her tall blonde-haired friend. "No need, Tooru. They might be crying over something stupid."

"That's an awful thing to say," Tooru defended, eyes gleaming with purpose.

"It's best to leave them alone, Tooru," Saki added. "We needn't butt into their business, unless we want them butting into ours." This seemed to calm Tooru somewhat and the determined look in her eyes gradually faded.

§THE VERY NEXT DAY§

"So it's a done deal?" Minami nodded, head bowed. "Excellent."

"I was overreacting and wasn't thinking when I said those things. Can you forgive me, Motoko?"

"Yes, you are forgiven. When I am gone you can take over - your sense of leadership is amazing so don't you ever forget that, you hear?" Minami nodded again, head still bowed. "Still, I have you to thank, too. From now on, as unbeknownst of me, I will try to be less pushy and more group friendly. However," Motoko softly smiled, "in return, don't ever forget about me . . . Any of you."

"We won't!" the other three chorused.

They made up fast and all was done and well. Surely, Mio had thought there was going to be a week long feud of the sort, but she was glad nonetheless that it didn't occur. Their ambitions and goals soared higher than ever before.

Will Kishida and Shimazaki eventually get together?

What of Yuki? What was the plans of their beloved, chosen one? Will he be taken away by the insolent red-head?

Chapter 17: END


	18. Our First Date

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: I'm back~

Ah, it feels good to be writing this story again, now that I've gotten lesser projects to deal with. Fruits Basket, here I come! XD And oh god, I hate what fanfiction has done to their site. It's horrible! I wish it were back to the way it were before... T_T Well, I'm gonna have to get used to this. Ugh.

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 18: Our First Date

Ever since the slip-up by Mrs. Usuda came about, she felt awkward every time she had to face her son alone. Yet, luckily for her he never brought it up again. Yuki, too, felt the situation was most uncomfortable, and he hadn't the courage to bring up the topic again to his mother. Mr. Usuda, more overly, was oblivious to the mother-son problem.

Today Yuki was sitting at his work desk inside his room, lightly tapping the tip of his mechanical pen on a sheet of note paper. His eyes stayed trained on the moving lead tip, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. His thoughts, like his heart, were filled of Mizunashi Kyo - his newfound boyfriend made him feel all bubbly inside. Sadly though, both parties had to remained tight-lipped about their relationship - it would surely ruin Yuki's reputation as the student council president, and Kyo didn't want people finding out he was a homosexual (probably a bisexual, but what the heck . . .).

When Yuki finally did focus on the note paper, he noticed he had sloppily written the name Kyo on it. The color pink struck his cheeks like lightning, and his only reaction was to crumple up the paper. He held the crumpled wad in the air, as if to throw it in the waste bin, yet at the last moment he stopped himself. A odd thought came about . . .

What if mother looks through my waste bin and finds this?

This thought in itself felt strange. His mother knew he was a homosexual, so finding a piece of paper with another guy's name on it shouldn't be surprising to her. Not in the least. Then another thought occurred . . .

Why would she look through my waste bin? It's not like I'm not trustworthy. Trust has never been an issue within this family. Maybe I am thinking too hard.

So, finally, with lackluster courage, Yuki threw the paper into his waste bin, feeling quite sure his mother wasn't going to dig through it. But it was hard not to let his eyes roam there - how did his mother find out about Kyo and his mother? Was she sought out by the red-head's own mother, and together they talked things through? Was she worried for her son? Something didn't feel right . . . Yuki couldn't shrug if off no matter what.

He wanted to see Kyo . . . Very badly, in fact. He wanted to tell him what he discovered from his mother, but was it a good idea? Wouldn't he freak Kyo out? Then they might end up splitting, for Kyo might think that the best decision . . . Yuki didn't want that, not when their relationship had hardly begun.

"Yuki? Are you going somewhere?" Mrs. Usuda asked, upon seeing her son come downstairs all dressed up. She took several steps towards the winding staircase.

"Uh, yeah." The violet-eyed youth's gaze was not directed at his mother as he responded, but instead was directed at the front door. "I'll make sure to be home in time for dinner."

"Oh. All right. Be careful out there, son."

"I will. Thanks, mom."

The uneasiness quadrupled when he neared her, and it took all his strength to not simply rush out of the house like his life depended on it. However, as if she had some sort of psychic bond with her son, she knew to move away from him because the moment was most stifling. Yuki reached the door within a few step's more strides, and he was out and gone.

Mrs. Usuda sighed a troubled sigh, wondering if she should phone Mrs. Mizunashi to discuss their problem.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kyo was already waiting for the other teen, and only stood up from the bench when he saw Yuki approaching him. The both of them had agreed to try going out somewhere once, just to see what a actual date would feel like. The red-head, too, was spruced up and what he considered causal clothes was a pair of blue jeans and a reddish-colored t-shirt. Yuki wasn't faring far from him with what he was wearing, but he definitely noticed what his boyfriend was decked out in. He also made note that they looked sort of similar in appearance.

"So, where to?" Kyo asked, eyes roaming around the area.

"I was thinking a movie, but it would seem too much like we're on a date," Yuki replied.

Kyo snorted, saying, "but we are on a date."

". . . I thought you didn't want others to suspect that we are dating." Yuki blushed a light red, surprised by his own words. Since when did he sound so pathetic? "So would it really be all right?"

"Yeah, Yuki."

Yuki blushed even a darker shade of red. "Yu--Yuki?"

"What? Can't a guy call his lover by their first name?"

"Lo-lovers?" This was becoming a little too much. Was he hearing right or was he just dreaming? Yuki could only hope this was all real.

"Ah, hey . . ." Kyo wanted to punch himself. Maybe he had overdone things, and saying such sappy stuff must of overwhelmed his classmate (boyfriend). "I was thinking maybe you wanted to hear those things. If I overdid it, I'm sorry. Although that doesn't mean I don't want to go to the movies with you . . . If you want to change your mind, I won't care."

Yuki smiled (his blush fading), warmth spreading from his head to his toes. "No, let's go catch a movie."

By the time the two boys reached the movie theater, it was already nearing evening. Yuki remembered telling his mother he was going to be back in time for dinner, but it didn't see like a likely prospect if he were to watch a movie. He contemplated on what to do.

Kyo noticed. "You look a little worried - is something on your mind?"

"Ah, no, not really." For some reason Kyo was being really gentle. Yuki didn't dislike it, yet it just didn't feel like the natural Kyo he has come to know. "You know . . . Kyo, you don't need to act like this in front of me. Even if you're deciding to do this only for today, it's all right to be yourself."

Bull's eye. "You can tell?" Yuki nodded. "Hearing you say that makes me relieved! Man, I thought I was going to drop dead from trying so freaking hard! Who knew it'd be so tough to try and act like a typical girl's dream of her ideal boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" Yuki took on a puzzled look.

(.(KYO'S SELF STUDY).)

"Are these okay?" Tooru asked, holding up three books. All of them pertained to women and dating.

"Yeah, they're fine. Thanks."

"Can I ask what you need them for?" Tooru wasn't usually one to pry, but this time she couldn't help but ask out of curiosity. "Because it seems kind of strange to find you're interested in such things. This also reminds me - Arisa once told me she thinks you're keeping a secret lover of sorts."

"Well, she's thought wrong. I don't have a secret lover." A probable lie, but what the heck. "Tell her I said she needs to have that twisted head of hers fixed. Maybe a psychiatrist will do her some good." Tooru sweat dropped and made no reply. "I'll bring these back to you when I'm done with them."

"Oh, if you want, you can give them back to Saki."

"These are . . .?"

"Yeah, they're hers, not mine."

An image of the dark-haired girl standing next to a man seemed very unlikely, and it was stranger still that she had these kind of magazines.

"I don't want to hand these back to her myself, so you can do that once I'm done with these."

"Okay."

Kyo did not want the psychic (psychotic) girl to ask him what he was doing with them. He wouldn't be able to live if off if the Yankee started teasing him about it either.

And so Kyo's quest for knowledge on the (many) ways of dating began.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The credits filled the movie screen, and people all around began to get up to leave. Kyo was about to do the same thing, when Yuki grabbed onto his hand, indicating to him to stay seated - he did not turn to face the red-head at all. He probably didn't want to look conspicuous to the people around them.

After a moment Kyo whispered, "what is it?"

The reply. "Let's just sit here for a bit longer. The credit music sounds nice."

Kyo looked at his watch, taking note that it was already past nine. "It's past nine already . . . Shouldn't you be going home now?"

Yuki remembered clearly telling his mother he was going to home in time for dinner, but it seemed like things didn't turn out that way. Furthermore, he didn't even contact his mother to tell her he was going to be late.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Yuki joked.

"What if I said I was?" Even though the red-head said it somewhat jokingly, Yuki could not help but feel a little hurt by the comment. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to ditch you once we get outside."

"Hmmm, I suppose you can do that, can't you now?"

"Hey, I wasn't seriously considering it," Kyo quickly countered. He rose from his seat, taking Yuki along with him. "Come on, let's get out before the next wave of people come in for the following movie. It's going to be a pain trying to get out then."

While they were walking, the gray-haired teen could barely focus on anything else other than his boyfriend's hand. It was firm, clutching at his wrist with gentle ease - people observed the linkage of wrist and hand, but either Kyo didn't notice or he chose to ignore the curious bystanders. The two boys walked out of the theater just as they were.

The air was chilly outside, and it struck their faces with a blast of cold air. Kyo grunted in dismay, letting go of the other teen and looking up at the night sky.

"Dammit, why do we have to live in a place surrounded by water. It never gets too warm around here."

"I've heard Hokkaido is worse," Yuki said. "It snows more there than it does here during the winter months." And then he noticed something . . . "Kyo, your nose is turning red really fast. Are you that cold?"

"Damn straight I am!"

Yuki laughed in response, flashing off his white teeth. "Best to hurry home then."

"I'll walk you home first, so let's go."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked, touched by Kyo's honest intention. "Wouldn't it be best if we walked our separate ways from here?"

"I'm going to walk you home, got it? Enough said."

And as it turned out, the two boys stepped in place side by side, quite silent at the beginning of their trek. However, after a few minutes, Yuki couldn't hold it in anymore. There was something he wanted to ask the red-head.

"Hey, Kyo, can I ask you something?" he began.

"Yeah?"

"If, for whatever reason, we can't be together anymore, will you be sad about it?" Kyo stopped walking then, staring at the other youth straight in the face. His three second expressions went from surprise, understanding, and then finally to resolve. Yet, when he failed to say anything Yuki felt an anxious sensation pulling at him. "Because I'd be very sad, Kyo. So . . ."

"Look, the odds and ends of this sort of relationship is boundless. We're both high school male students, and (our) coming out is already circulating throughout the school. If, and for whatever reason should we be separated, it is to the adults in our best interests. I can understand their way of thinking, but they can't stop me from being with you."

Hearing Kyo say all this should have been reassuring, or at least calmed Yuki down somewhat, but he was feeling far from calm or even slightly relaxed. His mother's words ate at him, now that he really thought about it.

"Actually, there's something else I'd like to tell you. I don't know anything about it, because my mother wasn't too clear, yet she said something that troubles me as strange as this may sound."

"What did she say?"

"She knew about you even though I've never mentioned your name to her," Yuki said.

"So? She could have found out through someone else."

"Your mother, I'm afraid."

Kyo frowned, asking, "what?" Of all the people Yuki could have mentioned, the person he least expected to hear was his very own mother. "But how?" He hadn't remembered ever telling any of his family members that he was seeing Yuki in "that" way.

"My mother also said something about needing your mother's permission."

The whole situation was quite stifling to Kyo (as it has been for Yuki till now). "I'm going to have to confront her."

"You shouldn't, Kyo."

"Why?"

"At least wait . . . For a little while and see how things progress." This impending issue worried Yuki more than he was willing to show to his bewildered boyfriend. Somehow, he kept thinking the thing his mother was hiding was not anything pleasant. During that time his mother's face gave it all away. "We don't want to involve other people if we can help it. So, please, let's wait."

Kyo opened his mouth, as if he wanted to protest, but then he closed his lips together, shaking his head slightly.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Ritsu won't tell. Ritsu will be a good person, and keep quiet."

Shigure lightly chuckled, viewing his brother as an overgrown child. His behavior and attitude did not fit the way he looked at all. "That's right, Ritsu, promise me and Kyo you won't tell that munchkin anything."

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die if I do."

Both Shigure and Kyo exchanged looks, somehow finding it hard to completely trust in their brother to not say anything at all to the red-head.

"Things are settled then?" Mr. Mizunashi asked, looking to either of his brothers. "We won't say anything until the time is right?"

"Right," the other two chorused.

Chapter 18: END


	19. My One and Only

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: Not much of a back story, but I'm content with the watery results. Hey, this was harder than I thought it would be to write, since I am mashing it all in one go. Please do read and review. Thank you.

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 19: My One and Only

Mie gazed at her cell phone every now and then, obviously waiting on a call. She was out in the busy streets of Tokyo, with the hustling and bustling of busy-bodies all around her. The night time scenery was nothing new to her, so unlike the tourists that were gawking at every little lighting they saw. Yet, it was to be expected - Koyuki, her friend, was the exact same way when she first came to the theatrical realm of Tokyo - so much like the wide-eyed people of right here and now.

Something stirred from deep within her heart; indeed, she is waiting on a call, but some other feeling aside from happiness chewed away at her. An uneasy feeling she could not explain wouldn't go away, or rather she chose not to acknowledge what this feeling was.

A ring. At last.

"Hello?" Mie said into the phone, anticipating the voice on the other end.

"Oh, it's me, Yoshisato. I'm really sorry about not being there already, but some things came up and I still won't be able to make it just yet. If you're tired of waiting, you can just call it a night and we'll set up another date."

"Ah, no, no, Sato, it's fine. Really. I will wait here until you come."

Murakami Mie and Akazuki Yoshisato are long time friends, and they have known each other since the beginning of high school. Their meeting was of a typical one, and either said person met one another through a match-making process. However, it turned out they didn't see each other as fit-for-dating at the time, and things like that did not come as a surprise, as compatible as they seemed. Most school rules prohibited students from dating one another, believing it would drop one's study standards and the like. In Japan, the need for well educated members of society is in high regard in the ever-growing metropolis of technology. And though it's several years later and they are dating now, this was merely an unexpected outcome.

Yoshisato let out a small nervous laugh. "Well, despite you insisting on doing that, it'd make me feel bad knowing I made my girlfriend wait so long for me."

"I don't mean to make you feel that way, but I want to see you. Even if you must work long hours into the night, I'll still wait."

"Mie, you'll develop bags under your eyes, and I know how you hate it."

"Fine, then. Promise you'll call me first thing tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I promise. I need to go because the press conference is starting soon. I'll probably have another meeting tomorrow, too. ""All right. Good luck, Sato."

"Thank you, Mie."

Mie shut her cell phone lid, ending the short call. She sighed; nowadays she didn't see her boyfriend much because of his job. It took him only a few years to rise up the ranks of a well-paid salary man. This wasn't his ideal job, but he's still in college (his last year) and already getting paid a decent amount as a part-timer was no easy feat.

"I'll just wait for his call tomorrow morning. He promised me he would."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Awww, he can't see you again? See what I told you? You two should have gone to the same college, so that way you guys can see each other more often than you two do now."

"He and I are aiming for different goals, and going to the college best suited to our ambition seems like the most logical thing to do, Koyuki." Her voice held mock sternness, but her friend knew better than to get mad over something like this. "Besides, this is his last year in college, so once he's done he can find a better job closer to home."

"Ah, makes sense, but doesn't it make you feel lonely to have to be waiting all the time?" Koyuki asked. "A long distance relationship, to me, would be something I'd not be able to stand."

"Not really," Mie lied. In truth, she was very, very lonely, and recently, she found only listening to his voice alone wasn't cutting it anymore. A long distance relationship is a fickle thing, and she could only wonder how people manage to get through it. "Look, Koyuki, let's cut it off here. I don't want to talk about him for the rest of the night. Speaking of which, you said you wanted to go watch a movie tomorrow, didn't you?"

"I did say that and don't think I don't notice you're trying to change the subject. But I'm going to be a good friend and not push your buttons any further. We can talk more tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

"Good night then, Mie. We'll definitely watch that horror flick so many people have been raving about."

Mie giggled and then said, "yeah, good night, Koyuki. See you tomorrow."

As she found herself shutting her phone lid for a second time that night, a thought came to her: despite the vast space and time, she could talk to almost anyone she wanted to talk to. For once, she found her cell phone to be an amazing item; something she'd come to treasure far more than she hoped she'd ever would.

However, for tonight she was going to call it a day. She was going to go home and sleep the remaining hours of night time, waking again to see the light of the sky the next morning.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Yup, change of plans. You should be happy I'm coming back today."

"I am most definitely happy!" Mie couldn't help grinning like crazy, and her family members were wondering if there was something wrong with her, as she talked on her cell phone. "So, when can I come meet you?"

"Around five in the afternoon. Well, it's closer to the evening time, but you know what I mean."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the bus station. Promise me you'll be there, because I don't want to be waiting there for nothing again."

"Yes, I promise you. I am coming back today. No lie, no farce, and no teasing on my end."

The uneasy feeling gnawed at her again - this was something she was not able to explain . . . Not even to herself. Koyuki was going to need to be informed of the unexpected turn of events - no point in having a friend yelling at you.

And so . . .

"Cancel it? Why, though?"

"Sato's coming back today and I want to be there to greet him as soon as he gets off the bus."

Koyuki sighed, and at this moment Mie was guessing she was rubbing at her temples with one hand. "Would it hurt if I tagged along, Mie? Or else I'd feel left out somehow."

"If you're going to put it that way, of course I cannot say you aren't allowed to come . . .!"

A bout of silence passed between the girls before Koyuki began speaking again. Her voice came out as somewhat low in tone. "You know, Mie, I am having this uneasy feeling about Yoshisato. Don't ask me to explain myself clearly, but it just doesn't feel too right somehow. His coming back now is a bit . . . odd."

"I feel the same way."

Koyuki and Mie weren't friends for nothing; as strange as it sounds, the two girls had an affinity for one another, and at times when one was feeling a certain emotion, the other was sensing it as well. They found out about this bondage at the time of their friendship blossoming, and it was through this that they became all the more closer.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he brings someone back with him. If so, I bet they're gonna invite us out to go drinking or something, you know?"

"Prepare for it, Koyuki."

"I can hold out better than you; it's more like you should be the one preparing."

The uneasy feeling wore on throughout the whole day. Even when they were at the bus station waiting, the uneasiness just wouldn't fade. Mie didn't understand what she was fretting about, but it was something. Was she expecting her boyfriend to bring along a female friend as well? Why was she feeling so out of place, so discontent? Could she be jealous? Did she not want to admit to her impeding jealousy?

"Ah, they're here! Look, look, Mie! I can see Yoshisato from here!" Koyuki slightly jumped, yanking at her friend's shirt sleeve. Mie turned the other way, counting from one on up within her head. How many people was he going to show up with? Himself? A friend? Friends? "Mie, what are you doing? Turn this way, silly!"

"Mie!" Yoshisato called. "Mie, can you hear me!" She slowly turned, eyes moving a millisecond after her head. "I'm back!"

Her worse fears were confirmed - he brought along another guy and two girls. Why two girls, Mie wondered.

"Sato, welcome back!" she greeted, as soon as he was close enough. She quickly gave the other two females a quick glance or two. Yoshisato caught the movements.

"Mie, these are my friends, Welsher Youko," the girl addressed nodded, light-blonde tresses moving, "and she here is Yonekura Mamiko, and he is Serizawa Nishiyuki."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I am Muneto Mie and my friend is Inagaki Koyuki." Koyuki nodded while smiling.

"Mie's my girlfriend; I've mentioned her before to you all." The other three nodded, confirming Yoshisato's words.

The girl with the light-blonde tresses spoke. "I've heard many great things about you. One thing Yoshisato has said about you is that you are very attractive, and I can see for myself that you are." She spoke with an accent uncommon to the Japanese, but her last name gave off the impression she was of mixed decent. "From the look on your face before I believe Yoshisato hasn't told you we were coming to visit?" Mie was quick to shake her head. "Ah, I apologize on his behalf; he should have told you."

Her calling him by his first name sparked a twinge of jealousy in Mie, but she needed to contain herself, opting to ask her boyfriend about the Welsher girl later when they were alone. Somehow, the other girl, Yonekura, did not worry her as much. It was too apparent she was linked to the other boy who tagged along., although a look of uncertainty filled her eyes.

"Don't forget our deal," Serizawa suddenly spoke up, directing his implication towards Yoshisato. "Tomorrow."

"Ah, yeah, Nishiyuki. I haven't forgotten."

"What deal?" Mie asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. You'll find out tomorrow."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Fuck! How could he let him do this! I am so fucking mad!" Tears were streaming down the girl's face as she wailed. "Koyuki, I am so sorry! I . . ."

"At least . . . I'm still alive and that's all that matters, right? The uneasiness we felt was probably because of this, right? Except we didn't notice it at the time? Their true motive?" Koyuki had the guts to laugh, despite the situation not being a laughing matter.

"He . . . Sato set us up. I can't believe he duped me - us." Mie wasn't sure her uneasiness was because of this at all; her jealousy of the other girl clouded her mind at the time. And maybe loneliness lingered, too.

The both of them were lying side by side on one single bed, stark naked and feeling used. They had been raped repeatedly - not by Yoshisato himself, but by his friend, Serizawa. The "deal" he mentioned was this . . .

While it was happening, Welsher explained the whole story as she watched.

"It's too bad this has to happen, but Yoshisato loves me now. He said he's dumped you the moment he left for college; he said you couldn't satisfy him and that I was the one who made him feel fulfilled. It's a pity he used you like a game piece, gambling with your body."

The pain was excruciating - Mie could barely focus on anything else other than the burning sensation. Koyuki watched on helplessly as her friend was being sexually abused. She only assumed her part in this by showing up as well. The invitation only extended to her friend, but as a good buddy, she willingly tagged along uninvited.

"In the end he made a bet with his friend in college, saying that he would willingly hand you over to him as soon as he was back from college. May it be for a trip or for the holidays, but there is a reason behind this. The bet was about me - yes, me, Welsher Youko. The details aren't too important and there was too much drama involved, so I won't delve deeper."

Though the actual rape only lasted for a good twenty to thirty seconds, and yet it felt like an eternity for Mie and she was so afraid. She laid there on the bed, unable to move (having been drugged) and hearing the wailing of her friend as she was being harassed next. Welsher Youko and Yoshisato watched from the sidelines - the smug looks on their faces horrible . . . Forever etched within her memory.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"We're both pregnant?" The two test results proved it and both girls sighed in dismay. "Koyuki, would it be wise to abort before it's too late?"

"No way! I can't kill someone who's living inside me!" her friend retorted defensively.

"But it's not even a baby yet. Once it actually has the form of a live baby, then it is a baby."

"Well, I'm not going to have an abortion. Putting my child up for adoption would be a whole lot better than what your idea is."

"Ah . . . That makes sense."

Koyuki's brows furrowed. "I can't say I am happy about this pregnancy, but this child is going to be mine and I won't let it die. I want it to be born safely into this world. The father of this baby won't matter - it'd be better if my baby never finds out, really."

"Are you sure about that?" Mie asked. "Your child will become curious as to who its father is, as soon as its old enough to understand."

"You can tell my baby that for me if he ever asks."

"How do you know it's going to be a he?"

"I don't, but I hope it is. I wanna give him a cute boy name - one that I've liked since I was a kid."

"Kouki, was it?"

"You remember!" Koyuki beamed, smiling. "Almost like my name, eh? Cute sounding though, right? What will you call your baby if it's a boy, Mie?"

"I don't know, but one will come to me when the time comes. Given if my child is a boy."

Chapter 19: END


	20. Better Now Than Later

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 20: Better Now Than Later

Both Yuki and Kyo sat side by side, facing the principal. Yuki's parents sitting to Yuki's left, and Kyo's parents sitting to Kyo's right. This was a crucial problem and the school wanted it to be settled as soon as they got wind of the news.

"I apologize for calling you all to come in when you all must have busy schedules to attend to, but the matter here at hand must be settled as soon as possible. I am Isobe Ryoutaro, principal of this school." He took a moment to look at each of the parents' faces, gauging their expressions to see how he should approach the subject. "As you all probably know, dating is prohibited within this school, and it is absolutely not allowed."

"Yuki and I know it's not allowed, Mr. Isobe," Kyo announced.

"If so, then why break the regulation? You're putting strain on our school."

"Say, this is more of a nuisance simply because he and I are guys, isn't it? I bet if it were a heterosexual couple, you wouldn't be all over this like you are about us right now, huh?"

"Mizunashi, please do not speak such utter nonsense. Our school has unity and we hold the utmost respect to treat all students equally, and this applies to the both of you as well. This problem would still be a problem whether you two be two males, or females, or a different sex couple. It is because dating is prohibited that I cannot allow you two to continue on. Please understand the situation."

"Kyo, please be more understanding," Mrs. Mizunashi said. "Your father and I will tell you the whole truth later."

"What whole truth?" Kyo asked, quickly turning to his mother.

"That will be for later, son," Mr. Mizunashi added. He wasn't a member of the family from the get go, but he has been informed long ago. And now that he was really part of the family, it was only proper and right he had a say in all this. "Your mother and I will apologize for withholding the truth from you for so long, but you will find out soon enough."

"If you're going to put it like that, of course you're gonna make want to know what it is this very minute."

"Mizunashi, please calm down. Whatever the matter is, it can wait until after school hours," Mr. Isobe said, ushering for Kyo to be quiet. "Again, please reconsider seeing one another, Usuda, Mizunashi."

"Yuki, say something!" Kyo was pissed, and Yuki knew if he didn't say anything, his boyfriend was only going to get angry at him later for not saying anything to their defense.

§ELSEWHERE§

"Yuki and his boyfriend got called into the principal's office; I guess he's trying to put a stop to them seeing one another."

"Don't say that, Nao. Against all odds I do think the red-head is gonna have his say about all this." Kimi smiled, not looking the least bit concerned, really. "Besides, this isn't something we should be gossiping about."

Naohito was taken aback by her words - usually she was the one to meddle and cause havoc everywhere she went, but not this time. In fact, this time he was the one being told not to be nosy, and to ease off something that was clearly not gossip material (at least to the student council).

"Well, whatever happens, I wish them the best of luck," Kakeru announced.

§LOWER DIVISION STUDENTS§

"This is awful, Haru. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. It is all my fault."

"This is what toy get for blurting out something . . . At one time . . . which wasn't the truth."

"I know. Awww, now you're making me feel really bad! I wanna go apologize!"

"You can do that later, Momiji. Right now, you better turn your attention back to the head of the class, before our teacher throws a piece of chalk at you."

§YUKI'S FAN CLUB§"Minami, should this be considered good or bad news?" Mai asked, jade-green eyes flashing with anticipation. "We aren't against this, are we?"

"To let him be taken away by another boy? If it's Prince Yuki, then of course it is a problem!" Motoko roared.

"I thought you once told us that as long as Prince Yuki is happy, then you are too. Or was that all a sham to trick us, Motoko?" Minami turned to her side at her desk, facing away from the YFC president. Right now it was break time so the students were free to talk for a bit, and not have to worry about getting yelled at. (Not to mention this was the only class all the YFC members shared, since they were of different grade levels - this being art class.) "But it all seems inevitable anyway. They're seeing each other, and they've been called into the principal's office because of this prohibition crap we have. Worse yet, they're both guys as well, so this will only be more of a burden for the school if word gets out to the other districts. It'd make us look bad, you know?"

"So, it's a mix between good and bad?" Mai looked to Minami and then to Motoko.

"Mai, just stop talking, please," Mio said, lightly pushing at Mai, whom is sitting next to her. "My ears might just fall off if I hear the lot of you still rambling on about this. Do you guys want rumors to spread or what? We're supposed to be protecting Prince Yuki, right?"

The others fell silent, agreeing with Mio's words.

§END OF THE DAY§

As it turned out, Yuki didn't say anything. He did try but knew immediately though that no words were forming for him - he couldn't defend them even if he wanted to. Afterwards, the angry look in Kyo's eyes frightened him. Maybe Kyo didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. After all, he left with his parents, taking off in a brisk walk, and not looking back once. The maddening pounding of his heart ached with each beat. Yuki felt torn.

"Come, Yuki, let's go home. There's something we have been keeping from you, but it seems like now is the best time to tell you before things get any worse." Yuki looked to his adoptive mother, tears pooling down either side of his eyes. She tried her hardest to smile when presented with such a sad sight, if all in the hopes of being strong for her son. "Perhaps, it'd be best if you and that boy don't see each other anymore, okay?"

"But I love him, mother. I really do."

She said nothing further and didn't begin talking again until they were back at home. Yuki sat opposite his parents (as usual) when they tended to have discussions of some kind.

"Yuki, this may come as a shock to you, but you and Kyo are related."

The sudden revelation hit him like a bullet; his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened wide, as if to scream in protest, and that was just what he did.

He yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring if he was disturbing the neighborhood or not. "It can't be! It's a lie! I can't believe it!"

"It's the truth," Mr. Usuda supplied. "We were opting to tell you sooner than now, but Mr. and Mrs. Mizunashi told us to stay silent for a little while longer. We had no idea the two of you were forming such a forbidden relationship. And now that it is out in the open, we are asking you to call it to a halt."

"But I love him. I just can't stop loving someone that I have come to like for so long. I just can't stop."

"You two are half-brothers. Don't tread the path of incest . . . That," Mrs. Usuda was finding it a horrible thing to say, but she couldn't phrase it any other way, "is something I won't accept within this family; this is far worse than being a homosexual. Please understand, Yuki, and let it go."

"But I love him," Yuki repeated, staring at his parents' solemn faces.

He didn't care if they were related . . . Love prevailed all else. It didn't matter what his parents said, because he was free to choose who he wanted to be with. Tread the path of incest he would, just so as long as he could be with Kyo.

"You can still love him in a brotherly way. You can still be with him as a brother. That's just as good, isn't it?" Mrs. Usuda asked.

Yuki hung his head low, eyes shut tight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tooru was wide-eyed and gaping, really. She had no idea Yuki and her brother were related, and in the event that it was the truth, then it meant she was also related to Yuki as well. The unreadable expression that came to her brother's face was puzzling, and it made her wonder what he was thinking about after being told the unexpected news. She sat to the side, thinking. Shigure and Ritsu, too, were sitting beside her and neither said anything; they only watched.

"So, where is he now?" Mrs. Mizunashi perked at the question, looking at her son in earnest. "Where's that useless father?"

"He's in prison . . . But he'll be released soon. In a year or two, if I recall the time correctly."

"Hell! He should be locked up in there forever! He raped you, mom . . . Repeatedly."

Kyo was less willing to fight this case, because his mother had all the documents laid out in front of him. Official documents never lied, so he had no reason to object, and letting go of Yuki at the moment did not seem like a very hard thing to do at all. Let the truth be told, it was probably easily noticeable that Yuki harbored more of a love interest in him than he did in return. In fact, Kyo had been thinking about calling it off several times before, but he decided against it and went along with the flow. During the conversation with the school principal, he only tried to defend their relationship because he somewhat felt obligated to, not that he had really wanted to (as harsh as this sounded). But, at least, in the relative sense of the word, he liked Yuki.

"So, do you understand the situation, Kyo?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, I do, mom. I'll call it off with him."

"Oh, thank goodness. That is such a relief to hear; thank you for being so understanding."

"Ah, all ends well, then?" Shigure suddenly said, breaking the awkward moment between mother and son. "Kyon, you are being very mature. I'll have to say I admire you for that."

"Should learn a thing or two from me then," Kyo murmured, rolling his eyes.

"What was that?" Shigure asked.

"Nothing."

"What about me? Have I been doing well, too?" Shigure turned to his elder brother Ritsu, and nodded. "I am very happy! I've done well!"

"Yes, you have. Thank you for not telling anyone about this - Kyo and I only felt it was right that you knew about the problem too, seeing as you are our brother after all."

Kyo stood up, taking one last glance at his family members before announcing his departure. "I'm going to my room; I don't want anyone disturbing me."

"All right," Mrs. Mizunashi replied. "I'll have Tooru call you down once dinner's ready, if you don't mind."

Kyo said nothing and only walked away. He needed to be somewhere quiet where he could sort out his thoughts, and nowhere was better than his own room.

While inside his room, Kyo wondered why he had made the decision to go out with Yuki. At first, he didn't think much of it, but as time went on he wasn't idling around anymore. It was all right at the beginning . . . pretending didn't bother him at all, but when he had confessed, it made Kyo open his eyes to the reality of the inclination. Yet, he said 'okay' so easily and so very willingly. He even went so far as to turn red at the thought of dating another guy. And it was true too at the time, that he had suspicions of Yuki liking him, for he had said he didn't expect the gray-haired teen to confess at that instance.

Two men who date and love one another didn't particularly bother Kyo, but he couldn't say he was so accepting to the point that it didn't disturb him a bit either.

At the table during lunch when Yuki first came over, it had looked like his mother had wanted to say something. She must have suspected something, because her demeanor was different, Kyo had remembered. If she sensed something was going on between her son and her son's half-brother, why hadn't she said anything before? Or at least asked? Kyo wondered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yuki laid in his bed and wept for the longest of time. He didn't remember crying like this, not since he was a little boy. The news was simply too much - it would have been better if he had never found out. Why did Kyo have to be his half-sibling? Why couldn't it have been someone else?

Sound knocking on the door made Yuki stifle his moans, and he quickly rubbed at his eyes before saying, "yes?"

"It's me, your mother," came the reply. "May I come in, Yuki?"

"Ye-yeah."

She opened the door, her silhouette coming into the room from the hallway light outside. However, just as she closed the door behind her, the room became enveloped in darkness; she could make out the outline of her son, curled up on his bed, blanket draped over himself.

"You haven't curled up like that ever since you entered middle school. I remember you telling me you were too old to being doing such childish things like that anymore." She laid a hand on the middle of her son's back, lightly rubbing him there. "Are you crying?" Yuki didn't respond. "It's okay to. I must agree with you though . . . This is very shocking news. I was very surprised when I first heard about it. I think saw Mizunashi Kyo for the first time when he was a small toddler - at the age of three, I believe. You were there, too, you know? The sand castle you two made at the beach . . ."

"Say, did we look alike at all?" Yuki asked.

"Your eyes were very alike, even to this day they still are. Other than that, I'd say you both each resemble your respective mothers."

". . . My mother. What was she like?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. She died right after giving birth to you. And before you say anything, Yuki, I am truly sorry for saying your mother died in a mobile accident. That was a complete lie."

"Who gave me my name . . .?"

"The doctor did, as I was informed. He named you Yuki because your complexion was as white as snow (although all babies come out looking a little reddish at first)."

The questions kept coming and Mrs. Usuda kept answering them to the best of her knowledge. All the while Mr. Usuda stood outside the bedroom doorway, silently listening to the conversation.

Chapter 20: END


	21. The Little Things

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: The beginning of a story is so much easier to write than the ending (at least to me). That is why I took so long to get this chapter out. (.(bangs head on a table).) T___T

Don't worry though, folks. This isn't the last chapter, but the end is near. XD

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 21: The Little Things

"Now that it's truly out in the open I do feel a lot better," Shigure said, sighing in relief. "You're all right with this, Kyo?"

"Yeah." He looked at his Uncle squarely in the face. "It is the truth, isn't it?"

"Well, yes. He must be as shocked as you are about all this."

"More than anything I know just how he exactly reacted." Shigure took on a puzzled look, but Kyo made no further comment on it. "I would have gone to school today if you didn't stop me. And the why the hell did you stop me for?"

"Your mother and father asked me to, as strange as this might sound," Shigure replied. "Tooru also said she was going to check up on Usuda for you. For now, stay home and try to really think about what all this means, okay? We wouldn't want you to have startling afterthoughts."

"Even if you say that," Kyo glanced over his shoulder, "why is Uncle Ritsu here as well?"

Ritsu looked up upon hearing himself being mentioned, eyes growing wide. "Am I a bother? I'm sorry. I'll leave right away. I am really, really sorry."

Kyo sighed and Shigure shook his head at his brother. "We don't want you to leave, Ritsu. It seems you have misunderstood."

"Ah! Have I! I am so sorry! Are you guys mad at me! You are, aren't you!"

"No one's mad."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly, Ritsu."

"We aren't mad. Stop jumping to assumptions so much all the time, will ya?" Kyo said, a bit irritated. This was the main reason why he didn't want his Uncle over here; he tended to put unintentional blame on himself too much. "If it'll brighten your mood I don't mind going to the convenience store or something."

"Really? Can we buy some meat buns?"

"About your proposition, Kyo, I'll have you know people will be wondering why a high schooler like you isn't in school. Best to stay home."

"Shigure, I didn't think about that! I am sorry! Very, very sorry!"

"Oh, geeze . . . You didn't have to say that in front of him!"

"Haha . . ." Shigure shrugged.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, go talk to him, Nao."

Naohito took on a bewildered look, saying, "but why me? He looks like he isn't in a good mood at the moment. I don't want to find out I'm stepping on a land mine."

"You're the one he suspects the least though." Kimi pouted, lower lip sticking out. "Please do it for us just this once. Pretty please?"

"No way. He's going to get mad no matter how I try to approach him about it."

"Kimi, if Nao really doesn't want to, let's not force him, okay?" Kakeru said.

"What are you three whispering about?" Yuki asked. The other three jumped, startled to see their student council president standing there right next to them. "Is it something about me?"

"Of course not! Kakeru, Nao, and I were discussing about what we are going to do during this weekend. Do you want to come to the arcade with us on Saturday?"

"No thank you, Kimi."

"Oh come on, they have a new arcade game out. You should come try it out with us, you know?" Yuki politely declined her again. "I'm just trying to help you lighten your mood, Mr. President. Since this morning you have been looking as if you wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there."

Yuki's eyes widened. ". . . have I?"

"But whatever's troubling you we won't ask, because for once I feel prying isn't such a good thing in this situation," Kimi continued. "If you're willing to share though, feel free to. I'll give you a lending ear and shoulder if need be."

What Kimi had been wanting Naohito to say all along she went ahead and said herself (to some extent since she purposely watered down her words), and now Naohito was a bit miffed she didn't do so sooner instead of asking him. He glanced over at Kakeru only to receive a light shrug as an answer.

"I'll think about that. Thanks." Yuki turned around and went back to his previous station. He hadn't realized he was reflecting his most inner turmoil right onto his face. "Oh yes, you three better finish the remaining papers before leaving."

"Yes, Mr. President!" Kimi chirped. "Come on guys, back to work!"

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Did you guys notice?"

Minami peered over her shoulder, bronze eyes inquiring. "Notice what, Motoko?"

"How Prince Yuki appeared to be troubled about something. I caught glimpse of him this morning - and believe me, it was not intentional - and my heart nearly dropped from my chest."

"Was it that bad?" Mai asked. "Should we do something to try and cheer him up?"

"Well, he and that Mizunashi boy were asked to see the principal just yesterday. Maybe that has something to do with it, since it is already known all around the school that they are seeing each other."

"Too true, Minami, too true." Mio fixed her gaze on her light-brown haired club president. "You did know . . . right, Motoko?"

"I . . . I had no idea! Why didn't you three tell me sooner!"

"Odd. Usually you are the first to know about everything when it comes to Prince Yuki," Mai stated. And this was saying a lot (since they all knew Mai was the most dense when it came to practical things). "Did you just not want to believe it's true?"

"As long as our Prince is happy, I can care less who he is with! But the look he had on this morning . . . It's completely unacceptable! That Mizunashi must be the cause for all of Prince Yuki's sadness!"

"There she goes again . . ." Mio said.

"Jumping to conclusions . . ." Minami finished.

"So, um, are we gonna do something about this, Motoko?" Mai asked.

§BACK AT THE STUDENT COUNCIL CLASSROOM§

"Done at last!" Kimi rose from her seat and grabbed at Kakeru's arm. "Yuki, we're done with the papers, so Kakeru and I are going to leave first, okay?"

"I don't mind."

"All right! Thank you! See you guys later!"

A bubbly Kimi led a bewildered Kakeru out of the classroom. But at the last moment, Kakeru called back, "sorry for leaving so abruptly, but Kimi wanted to go rent the latest Harry Potter movie and watch it!"

Naohito sighed. "Figures. Kimi is a fanatic when it comes to that Harry Potter stuff. Although I can't say it isn't not popular among the students here at school."

"You like Harry Potter too, don't you, Nao?" Yuki asked, coming to stand by his fellow student council member's desk.

"Somewhat. What only really interests me are the books and not the movies. Despite them being as long as they are, and I applaud them for the effort, but I think it just doesn't do the series much justice as the books do. There are too many things they're lacking when pressured with a time crunch." (A/N: This has nothing to do with my views of HP. I like both the movies and books. Let's just say this is Naohito's POV about them. LoL).

"Hm, I suppose you're right."

Naohito dryly laughed. "Sorry. I'm sounding a little too analytical, aren't I? My sisters say that what's mostly annoying about me. A humdrum nerd, they'd sometimes say."

"Humdrum . . .?"

"Oh? You've never heard of that word? It's somewhere along the lines of being dull, boring . . . stuff like that."

"You shouldn't put yourself down so much."

"I can say the same for you, Yuki," Naohito countered. "We're just two boring high school students trying to make ends meet with our own selves. There's no one else that can help us with this; we have to be the ones to free ourselves. Funny how I think this and do nothing about it." He looked up at Yuki and smiled. "But you're different. I'm sure you can get through this without too much trouble."

"Hey, Nao."

"Hm?"

"This might sound kind of sudden, and more so than that, awkward, but do you want to come over to my house?"

"To your house?" Naohito asked, eyes growing wide.

This made Yuki immediately want to rebuke his strange invitation. "Ah, but if you don't want to you don't have to."

"No, I'll come. It's fun talking to you like this. A nice change of pace." What they were talking about appeared to be depressing things, but Naohito found it better to spill out woes to someone other than himself all the time. "I'll give my older sister a call. Narumi's the nicest of the bunch so I'll tell her."

Yuki laughed and was quickly joined in by Naohito.

Coincidentally, or at least to Yuki's suspicions, he saw Kyo's sister standing a little ways away from the student council classroom when he and Naohito exited, and the mild surprise on her face made him stop for a moment. Did she want to say something to him? She carried on the air of something weighing on her shoulders, yet Yuki wasn't sure if he wanted to approach her.

"Isn't that Mizunashi's little sister?" Yuki heard Naohito ask.

"Yes, she is."

"Looks like she wants to talk to you, because she's looking right at us," he continued.

Yuki inwardly sighed, for once not liking Naohito for what he was saying. In his heart of hearts he realized he didn't really want to confront someone who perhaps knew of the evident (forced) break-up.

"Sorry, Nao, it'll only take a moment."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I'll just wait over there by the shoe lockers for you."

"All right."

"Mizunashi," Yuki began, walking towards the small girl, "is something the matter?"

"N-not really! I thought I'd stop by and talk to you for a b-bit, if you d-don't mind!" she said in near nonsensical sense.

Yuki noticed several of his fanatics were giving her (Tooru) the evil eye, and the only solution he could think of was to take her to a empty classroom. "Please come this way. It's probably best if we speak somewhere quiet."

"Ah, yes, please."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Done already?" Naohito looked to Yuki as he leaned on his haunches, and opened his shoe locker door.

"Did a group of girls happen to approach you, Nao?"

It was a guess; no, mostly a whimsical speculation, but he proved himself to be right, for Naohito combated with, "why do you ask?"

"You look as white as a ghost . . . Did they say something to you?"

"Not anything you'd need to be concerned about." Yuki turned, giving him a pointed look. "Honestly, it's not something you have to worry about, but if you must know, it was merely some of the females from your fan club. They were asking me silly questions, was all."

". . . I see."

"It's not like you to sound so uptight and guarded when you're just around only me. More than anything, I'm finding it a bit unsettling somehow."

Yuki turned back to face his locker, head bowed. Naohito was inching closer and closer to the truth of his uneasiness. "It's understandable. You aren't the only one who's noticed my discomfort. If you won't mind I'll tell you when we get to my house."

A simple, easily said reply. "Okay."

§AT YUKI'S FRONT DOOR§

"Oh, hello," Mrs. Usuda said when she noticed someone was standing beside her son.

"Hello. I am Sakuragi Naohito. I am a member of the student council."

"He's a friend, mother," Yuki supplied, wanting to make sure her mother didn't misunderstand anything. "I asked him over so we could hang out. He's already notified his family and they are fine with him going home a bit later than usual."

"Please . . . Come on in." Mrs. Usuda moved to the side as she widened the door's opening. "I'll prepare some tea and snacks for the both of you."

"Sorry for the intrusion," Naohito said as he stepped foot inside.

The interior of Yuki's home was just like Naohito thought it would be like. It gave off a sort of homely feel, and at the same time had the tastes of an adult's, with a good eye for decoration. However, the only thing which really stood out to Naohito was a painting hanging against the wall opposite him. His eyes were immediately drawn to it, and he found he couldn't stop staring.

Before he even knew it, Yuki was asking him, "you like that painting? It's done by the once famous Mitsuhashi Naritoki. My father bought it from the internet."

Naohito turned his attention to Yuki, a little surprised to hear of where it originated. "Haha, and I was thinking it was probably bought from some auction house somewhere."

"A lot of people have said that," Yuki said, laughing. "I never knew of the painting's value until my father told me he had to bid non-stop until others gave up when the yen was getting too high. I don't know the exact amount, but neither can I say I'd want to know."

"I'm just curious, Yuki, but am I the first of any student council member to come to your home?"

This made Yuki stop for a moment and think, but he clearly knew what the answer was. "Yes, you are the first. If for whatever reason you feel uncomfortable I won't mind if you leave."

"No, no, I wasn't implying about that. It's just that this feels a little strange."

Mrs. Usuda poked her head around the corner and told the boys the snacks and tea were on the table. This drew them there, and it was within a matter of seconds for Naohito to find himself sitting at the dining table, face to face with Yuki.

"Nao, I hope you don't mind, but . . ." Yuki found he couldn't go on until he heard a approval from Naohito.

"What is it?"

"It's about me and Mizunashi's older brother . . . You know . . . About us, don't you?"

"I have. Rumors spread around the school like wild fire these days. I'm surprised--"

"Actually, it's not a rumor. It's true."

Naohito stiffened considerably, but given the grave look on the student council president's face, he found himself impulsively trying to relax. "So you swing that way."

"Does it disgust you?"

"Of course not; I understand human sexuality can take many forms and sides. It's perfectly normal."

"I . . . I see."

"When you and Mizunashi were called into the principal's office, I'm assuming this issue has cropped up?" Yuki nodded. "Dating at school is prohibited and I can see that as the only reason why you'd be called in."

"Precisely, Nao."

"Kimi was fretting about you all this while. I didn't see the situation as she did, but now I know so it is a big deal, isn't it?"

Yuki outwardly frowned, but within he was relieved Naohito didn't slam him down for being who he was. And now the words were itching to come out of his mouth, effortlessly dancing at the tip of his tongue. All in the hopes of confiding in someone his own age, he found it was getting harder and harder to not say it.

"As it turns out, Nao, Mizunashi and I are half-siblings."

Chapter 21: END


	22. Your Decision

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: Was typing this up on my new laptop! I am glad I got a new one though, even though it has taken a HUGE chunk out of my wallet. Well, enough of me.

Phew, I've tweaked this chapter quite a bit with all the time I've spent working on it. This was "supposed" to be the last chapter, but due to the changes I have made I have changed my mind. (.(sounding very conceited).) You all know you like reading this story. Don't mind me . . . XD

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 22: Your Decision

Naohito took a moment to register into his mind what Yuki just said, but once it melded in he was acutely aware of it. Yuki continued to stare at him, face anticipating his other reaction now.

After a long while, Naohito said, "incest is taboo almost everywhere worldwide."

"I . . . I suppose."

"Don't simply say, 'I suppose', Yuki. It is because it is taboo that you should be more attentive of what you do or say. Think of what Mizunashi might see this as." Yuki took on a crestfallen look, eyes glazing over. "Hate me or whatever after hearing me out, but you've brought it upon yourself by telling me something you perhaps did not intend to tell anyone outside your family."

His quick but somewhat regretful reply. "I'm ready."

". . . then, having found out you still feel the same way about him?"

"It's not that simple. I can't suddenly make my feelings for him disappear just because we've found out we are related by blood. I've liked him for the longest time. It's much too hard to let go now."

"What a predicament you've landed yourself in. I'm beginning to pity you."

There was a jab of hurt feelings here, and yet Yuki wasn't in the right to oppose Naohito's words. ". . . sounds like something you would say."

"Well, I have no real advice for you, but I'm sure everyone else is going to say this to you, too. Best to let him go just because you two are blood-related. If you really care for him you shouldn't drag him down alongside you. The society of Japan is harsh, especially when it comes to matters such as these. 'It's so disgusting.' 'Who in their right mind would date their own sibling?' 'I hear your baby will come out disfigured with health problems if a brother and sister sleep with each other.' Comments like these will circulate, Yuki, even though you and Mizunashi aren't exactly on par with my last one."

"It's not that easy . . . It never will be, Nao."

"I understand, but like I've told you, hate me or whatever after hearing me out."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Tooru went through the front door only to be hounded by her Uncle Shigure, whom was anxious to know how her day went today.

"Welcome back, my lovely Tooru! How was school today?" Shigure took a step or two closer to her, lightly nudging her with one elbow.

"Fine, Uncle. How was your day?"

"Quite dainty! Kyo and I had a long session today on the woes of love. He was conspiring with me for my next novel. I was shocked at the ideas he threw at me."

"I was not!" Kyo retorted, face turning red. "Don't believe a stupid word he says, Tooru!"

"I told him what I thought was best, Uncle Shigure! He . . . He didn't . . ."

Shigure tilted his head to the side. "Hm?"

"What's happening!" Ritsu suddenly called out (dashing out from some random room due to the noise). "Is it me! I'm very sorry!"

"Ritsu, mind quieting your voice for a moment? Tooru's trying to tell me something," Shigure said over his brother's loud babbling.

Kyo stood by, watching his family making fools out of themselves by trying to talk over one another. It only seemed right for him to put a halt to all things by shouting some cheesy line like 'will you all shut up!', but like hell he'd something like that (at least this time anyway). But then, all of a sudden, everyone fell silent and looked to him.

His reaction. "What?"

"It makes sense . . ." Shigure said.

"Yuki's . . ." Tooru said.

"Huh? So it's not my fault?" Ritsu asked.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Kyo looked from Shigure and then to Tooru. "Finish what you're saying before staring at me like I'm supposed to know how to figure out the rest."

"Seems Tooru didn't quite penetrate through Yuki like I'd hope she'd had. You're going to have to be the one to talk some sense into him. He doesn't understand how taboo things like incest is frowned upon around here. In the past there have been incidents of horrific acts done to people by others who despise incest-related behavior.

"And not only that . . . Ritsu's had to go through such a traumatic round similar to this himself, (simply because he is a man with girly features) and is internally conflicted at the thought of feeling better when dressed as a female. This is, shall I say, why he constantly apologizes for things he is not at fault for."

Kyo noted this had nothing to do with Ritsu, so he didn't quite understand why his problem was brought up and neither was he going to ask Shigure to elaborate. "So you're saying even if it's one-sided on Usuda's end, I still have to stop him from feeling this way?"

"Well, are you comfortable with the idea of your half-brother liking you more than just like a brother?" Shigure asked.

It hit Kyo point blank then.

"That's . . . disgusting. It's worse than being gay."

"You can easily say this to us now, but if you were standing in front of him, would you be able to say the exact same thing?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know . . ."

"Tsk, tsk, you need to be more firm, Kyon."

"Kyo, dammit! Quit calling me that!"

Tooru to the rescue (somewhat). "It's not that simple, Uncle Shigure. Saying such a hurtful thing to someone you care about will only make you feel bad if you don't word yourself carefully."

"Ah, but dear Tooru, saying carefully worded things can and do often lead to misunderstandings, no? And saying it for the sake of 'will only make you feel bad if you don't word yourself carefully' sounds awfully selfish, doesn't it?"

Kyo had enough of this as he usually did on a daily basis (as long as his Uncle was here). "I'm going to my room. Don't bother to call me down, even for dinner."

XOXOXOXOXOX

§THE NEXT MORNING§

"What the hell are you three doing?" Hatsuharu looked at each girl. Momiji stood beside him, also wondering what was going on. "Why are you three standing by my shoe locker like there is something here for you?"

"Ah, you are Shimazaki Hatsuharu, aren't you?"

"And the short one is definitely Kishida Momiji," one of the other girls whispered.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hey, hey, Haru, what's going on?" Momiji whispered.

"No idea."

"I do believe we've met before, but let me reintroduce ourselves to the both of you. I am Minagawa Motoko, she is Kinoshita Minami, and she is Yamagishi Mio, and that girl over there is Goto Mai."

"What do you three want?"

"We've always want to know this: are you two gay?" Mai said. She said this without a moment's hesitation as she eagerly waited for a reply.

"Mai, you idiot!" Minami snapped.

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it!" Mio added.

"Oh, is that all?" Hatsuharu didn't look the least bit embarrassed to be asked such a thing. It made the girls wonder if he had been asked this many times over. When none of the girls responded, he said, "he and I are not an item, and neither will we ever be. Girls tend to have crazy fantasies of gay men, don't they?"

"Yup."

"To the point of where they are making assumptions of pairings within this school. Ridiculous."

"This may have been based upon assumptions, but it did not go without some sort of evidence-like material!" Motoko defended. "Like at the time that short one over there," she pointed to Momiji, "was crying and you were consoling him in a lovingly way!"

"Lovingly?" Momiji repeated. "I'd say he was doing it in a comforting way. I had to go away for a while and was sad about it, but he reassured me nothing was going to change between us."

"Can't you two become gay?" Mai asked, eyes taking on a pleading look.

The other three instantly turned into stone (and nearly crumbled as a result).

"Not likely." Hatsuharu was beginning to look annoyed.

"I don't see other boys in that kind of way." Momiji was beginning to look a bit miffed.

"We approached that one other guy and asked him, didn't we, guys?" Mai turned around to look at her fellow fan club members. Each one were staring daggers at her, as if ready to trample her at any second. "He did look a bit taken aback, but that was all, right?"

"What other guy?" Momiji asked.

"I think his name was Nao something. Can't remember."

"Oh! The student council member? Sakuragi Naohito?"

"Yeah, him! We asked him about the two of you, since he's really smart and more than likely knew something. And as it turned out he said he wasn't sure of your relationship towards one another other than being just friends. But I, Goto Mai, couldn't take that as an answer, for it was not acceptable."

"In other words . . ." Hatsuharu looked to Momiji.

Momiji returned the gaze. ". . . she was trying to make something big out of this when it is actually something insignificant."

"Oh yeah, our Prince showed up shortly afterwards, so we had to scram and couldn't question Sakuragi any further. It was really a shame."

"Mai, shut your trap already! You're making us look stupid with you!" Mio hissed, nostrils flaring. She turned to Hatsuharu and Momiji. "Listen, you two, forget this ever happened. We are at fault for making the two of you angry, and will no longer be looking for a glimmering chance of you two being an item. As for Mai here, we will make sure she keeps her big mouth shut."

"Cheh." Hatusharu couldn't be any less mollified.

"Done deal, Shimazaki, Kishida?" Mio was beginning to sweat bullets, because she was about ready to leave the scene altogether whether she was with the others or not.

He is angry; very angry.

"You stupid whores need to get out of my face right now. My friend and I aren't here to entertain your silly daydreams. Come near us again with this fucking bullshit and I'll make sure you won't leave my presence unscathed, got it?"

"Scary!" Mai meeped.

"This is all your fault, Mai!" Mio said.

§YUKI FAN CLUB MEETING ROOM§

"You know, Motoko, you could have said something back there in our defense. You too, Minami."

"How could have I? Shimazaki was already beginning to look frightening even before Mai was finished blabbering. Perhaps you didn't know the intense anger in his eyes at the time, but me and Minami noticed it."

"So that explains why you two bastards kept quiet, and allowed me take the brunt of his anger out on."

"All we have to do is not go around them anymore. It's as simple as that," Motoko said.

"Easy for you to say, because you'll be graduating soon."

"Oh, but Mio, then I won't be able to see Prince Yuki anymore. It will sadden me greatly."

"No it won't. Every time you come to visit the school you'll more than likely see him anyway."

Case closed: Shimzaki Hatsuharu and Kishida Momiji were royally pissed off.

Next mission: try to help their beloved Prince Yuki in any way they can (only from the sidelines).

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, Haru, I was wondering . . ."

"Hm?"

"Did it really bother you all that much when they thought we were gay?" Hatsuharu raised an eyebrow at his friend, wondering why he was asking him this now. "Well, you seemed really upset earlier and even called them stupid whores."

"Well, they should have been ones," was the steely reply. "And why are you asking me if it's a bothersome issue or not? The answer should be very clear."

"Of course! I was just curious, is all."

"Sometimes you're weird, you know that?"

"Hey hey, want me to tell you a little story about me when I was still in middle school?" Momiji asked.

"Go ahead."

"When I was I in the second year of middle school this boy came up to me and confessed! I was really shocked and somewhat flattered at the same time, but who'd have thought a gay would come up and ask a straight person out! I did not hesitate at all in turning him down, yet in doing so I felt kind of bad afterwards. He looked really hurt."

"Perhaps he was set up."

Momiji blinked several times. "What do you mean?"

"If he knew you were straight he probably wouldn't have asked you in the first place, Momiji. Seeing as appearances can be deceiving someone must have told him you swing that way; this may have given him the boost he needed."

"Hrm, I've never thought of it that way before."

"However it wouldn't surprise me if you were secretly hiding you true sexual identity from everyone and playing it off as a straight."

"Haru, how can you say such a thing! I am straight!"

Hatsuharu laughed, now feeling a little more at ease than he had earlier.

Chapter 22: END


	23. You Can

Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki is the rightful owner. I'm merely borrowing her creations for my own diabolical ideals. No, really.

A/N: Head was buzzing with . . . ideas. Could almost not decide how to take things. Waaaahhhh, stayed up till past five in the morn' to write this! Am so gonna take a super long nappy time because of this monster! Don't worry . . . I went to bed before getting up and submitting this onto the website. Ah, I gotta say I like the weekends. XD

Life's Many Indulgences  
Chapter 23: You Can

"The rain falls on my windows and the coldness runs through my soul. And the rain falls. Oh the rain falls. I don't want to be alone~"

"What are you singing, Kimi?" Naohito asked, one eyebrow slightly twitching in irritation. "And so early in the morning, too. We're gonna have our meeting soon."

It was well before the time school was to begin. Nearly two hours at the most, since the student council members had to do planning and organizing before lectures were to be conducted. Yuki, being the student council president had to be the first one here, and in doing so, open the classroom door to wait for the others inside. Right now Kimi had arrived (tailed by Kakeru) only minutes after Naohito had made his appearance.

She ignored him and continued on. "I wish that I could photoshop all our bad memories. Because the flashback, oh the flashbacks won't leave me alone~"

"Kimi, please," Yuki finally said when he, too, could not take any more of it.

"Lighten up, will ya? I was just singing one of my new favorite songs of all time. Ever heard of Utada Hikaru?"

. . . Although little did she notice she was singing in broken English.

"Who's that?" Naohito asked in a bluntly matter-of-fact tone.

Kimi gasped, eyes widening in disbelief. "Did I just hear correctly! Nao, you've never heard of her!" Naohito nodded in response. "Say, Yuki, you've heard of her, right?" Yuki also nodded in regard to her question. "So Yuki's heard of her, but you haven't, Nao? Don't your sisters listen to her music?"

"Probably. I just never pay attention to their interests."

"Why not? Sisters can be and usually are interesting people."

"I'd like to say there are some truth to your words, but there are none so don't speak utter nonsense, Kimi."

"Drop it, you two. The others are coming now and we need to get things done before school begins," Yuki said, cutting both Kimi and Naohito short (from arguing probably).

As the meeting drone on there was one single thought within Yuki's mind, and it was irritating the heck out of him. Having not seen Kyo since the incident in the principal's office, Yuki was now wondering what he was going to say and do once he ran into him again. Were they still going to stay as a couple? Or have Yuki's worse fears been confirmed?

However, there was no curving around it. If Kyo did not meet him at school today he made up his mind to go to his home to settle the matter later.

"_You know, Yuki, as much as you don't want to acknowledge the fact you and Mizunashi are half siblings, think of what this will mean to him if you do not let him go."_

_Yuki stayed huddled under his blanket, wanting to hide more than anything else. Everything seemed too unbelievable. Everything seemed unacceptable. "But, mother, I've liked him for a very long time now. It hurts more than I can say . . ."_

_Mrs. Usuda sighed, a worn smile coming to her lips as she did so. "For the sake of you both, please, let him go, Yuki."_

_The earnest tone in his mother's voice rang out to Yuki's heart - he felt he could almost not refuse her. _

"_I'm trying to figure out what's going to be best for me and Mizunashi, but . . . but I don't want to lose him, mother."_

"_What makes you think he won't leave you simply because you refuse to let him go?" Mrs. Usuda asked. It dawned on her that perhaps he was told this more than once, but repeating something worthwhile thrice over was always better in the long run. "It would hurt more if it was done forcefully, wouldn't it?"_

_At hearing this Yuki fell silent . . ._

_XOXOXOXOXOX  
_

_. . . It was a shaky end to their conversation. _

"Well, I suppose Ritsu and I will be going now. Thank you for letting us stay here for the time being - it's been quite fun."

"I am very sorry for causing you all so much trouble! I promise to be good on my next visit here!" Ritsu nearly shouted, eyes ready to leak tears. "I am deeply sorry for cutting that boy on the face with a kitchen knife! The memory of it still haunts me! If you see him tell him I said I am very, very sorry! I will make it up to him somehow!"

Mr. Mizunashi sweat dropped, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Yes, I will tell him, Ritsu."

"Thank you very much, brother!"

Shigure gave one final wave goodbye before he and Ritsu went out the door and towards his car. It wasn't his intention to intrude on his eldest brother for so long, but seeing as things were developing quite nicely in their home, he couldn't resist the ensuing drama that was unfolding. It was things like this he fed off of, and things like this that fueled him with his novels. But more so than anything he hoped everything was going to be all right for his little nephew. Yes, more so than anything.

"Hey, Shigure," Ritsu prodded.

"Yes, Ritsu?"

"Can we come back to brother's place again in the near future?" he asked. "I enjoyed staying at his home. It feels really cozy somehow."

Shigure chuckled. It wasn't surprising to hear his second eldest brother asking such a question. "I can see why you're saying this. Our own house is a bit gloomy without mother and father around, don't you think?"

Shigure would have lived on his own if it were possible, but since Ritsu was not the type of person who'd like to be alone, Shigure had no choice but to stay by his side. Kyo was out of the question, since he is married and has children. Shigure, on the other hand, was merely a small time romance novelist who spent most of his days lazing away at home, and enjoying the kicks he gets from torturing his editor with deliberately planned tardiness (in which were a complete lie, for he usually finishes them in time) with his documents.

"But at least I still have you." Ritsu smiled to himself, probably relishing the thought of it.

"And I also still have you, Ritsu. Now don't buck underneath your own two feet if things get a bit hectic back at home, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Ritsu, what I mean is you need to man up some. You're nearing thirty so doesn't it seem a bit silly to still be acting like a small boy?" Ritsu frowned upon hearing this, and Shigure could see he was getting upset but it was about time he said something. "You can do it."

"I don't intentionally mean to be this way! I'm so sorry!"

"Stop apologizing."

"I am very sorry! I won't do it again!"

Shigure sweat dropped. This was going to take quite a while, but surely, definitely, Ritsu can change.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Ah, shit!" Kyo could see a long trail of females tailing him from behind, and it took all his energy to escape them. "Why the hell does this has to happen now!"

"Kyo, why are you running from us?"

"We want to help you with your love troubles!"

"Tell us who she is and we will make amends!"

"Yeah right," Kyo muttered under his breath, "more like mangle him to death if they find

out who it is."

Just as Yuki was walking out of the student council room, he noticed a long dust trail of smoke slowly dissipating in front of him. This was indeed an ominous sign, and he craned his head to the side to see a flash of red hair in the far distance. It was most likely none other than Mizunashi Kyo.

"He sure runs fast, doesn't he?" Naohito made note. "Wish I could run just as fast."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, Nao?" Yuki asked, one eyebrow slightly quirking up.

"You're going to talk to him today, aren't you?"

Yuki stiffened for a second, but soon recovered and nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm not going to wait anymore. This anxiety is . . ."

"Eating away at you, maybe?"

"I . . . I suppose."

"You don't have to lie, Yuki, after have revealed so much to me already. Rest assured I won't spread word of this to anyone else, and it wasn't in my intention to meddle in your business. Yet," Naohito placed a hand on the center of Yuki's back, "it seemed like you needed a bit of encouragement, so I thought I'd speak up."

"In situations such as these, how can you stay so calm?"

Naohito shrugged. "Try being around my chaotic sisters for a while and maybe you'll learn the magic trick for it."

Yuki laughed then, trying to imagine how it "would" be like to have a bunch of loud, nosy (dramatic) sisters walking down the wrong side of the fence.

§MEANWHILE, KYO . . .§

"Dammit, why won't they freaking let up! Do girls nowadays really have all this energy to burn!"

Kyo had been running for a good 7 minutes now non-stop and he was getting dead tired, for he was nearly at his limit when it came to running. If he stopped now though, he'd surely get mobbed by these fanatical females whom who call themselves his 'fans'. When it seemed like all was going to go down to hell, a unsuspecting hand reached out for the red-head and pulled him to the sanctity of an empty (class)room.

"Ssshhhhh," someone whispered from right behind him. "Be quiet for a moment or else they might hear you."

"Yu-Yuki?" Kyo turned.

The sudden eye contact immediately made the gray-haired teen look away. For some odd reason he was feeling ashamed; he and Kyo had never done a single thing considered to be indecent, but having gone out on a date and being so close to one another then . . .

"I didn't expect you to--"

Yuki clamped a hand over Kyo's mouth when he could hear the sound of female voices near their hideout.

"I swore he went this way."

"I don't see him anywhere."

"Maybe he's gone down to the gym and is hiding in there somewhere. Let's go check there first."

"Okay! Let's go, girls!"

Once the commotion outside died down, did Yuki finally move his hand away. "Sorry."

"You've saved me from a bind once again, much like you did that other time. This is almost like déjà vu."

"I want to talk to you about something. All I ask is for you to answer me truthfully no matter how painful you think it will be for me, okay?" When Kyo did not consent to it, Yuki asked again, but more firmly this time. "Answer truthfully, understand? I don't want to be misguided any longer."

"What do you mean by misguided?"

"We are half-siblings, and," he paused, because it was beginning to feel very painful to even say, "and . . ."

"Are you all right?" Kyo asked.

"We can't be together anymore. There, I said it."

This was all too simplistic. Was it really going to be poof, up in smoke with only these words, Yuki wondered. What was Kyo going to say in response?

"Well, I never did really feel very strongly for you in the first place. It'd be stupid for me to say this isn't turning me into a jerk, but in a way, you telling me we can't be together anymore is sort of a relief to hear . . . Whether we are blood-related or not."

Yuki suddenly broke down then, because hearing the real truth was a bit mortifying. It would hurt, he knew, but he didn't think it would hurt so bad to the point where he had to shed tears. How embarrassing.

"Ah, geeze, I didn't mean to make you cry." (A/N: Haha, Kyo can be such a JERK! :wink: :wink:)

He fiercely wiped at his eyes with his uniform shirt sleeve, trying to dry them but to no avail. The tears would not stop coming down his cheeks. His eyes began to burn when he was beginning to rub at them a little too hard, and Kyo noticed this.

"Hey, hey, don't swell your eyes up from doing that!" Kyo reached for Yuki's arm. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"As your half-brother I should understand the responsibilities of my actions. What we did together was wrong, and what we have done together cannot be undone. I've soiled you."

"Okay, you're starting to sound too much like a girl. Quit scaring me, will you?"

Something snapped . . . Like a tea kettle having built up too much pressure under the heat of a fire.

"I like you, Kyo! I will say it as many times as it takes until you believe me! I like you so much! People around me tell me to let you go, because having to forcefully do it will hurt! I know it will and does! But I like you so much that I can't, Kyo! I just can't!"

All of it; everything. Every word he said only minutes ago have gone down the drain. He was back at square one, back to the part where he knew he shouldn't be.

Kyo was confused. He answered truthfully and this was the result of all his words? Yuki looked so steely-eyed only moments ago, as if he was showing he could handle anything - having a complete meltdown now was not something he thought he'd ever see the other teen dropping towards.

"I believe you, you big crybaby." Somehow, the intense sobbing added with the unbearable atmosphere was making it all too much. Kyo was nearly ready to burst himself. "Stop crying, will you? If you don't stop, then . . ." One single tear streaked down the side of his cheek, and soon afterwards, many more joined it. "I don't want to end on bad terms. I can't return your feelings the way you want me to. I thought I could if I tried . . . I really did."

Things. Circumstances. In an ever-changing world, how was one supposed to adapt?

One year later . . .

§GRADUATION CEREMONY§

"Usuda Yuki."

A round of applause erupted from the crowd.

Motoko, the once former Yuki fan club president diligently clapped alongside many other people. She and the others never did get around to helping their beloved prince, but it was the thought that counts, they had all agreed. Something was not quite the same the day Mizunashi Kyo had returned. Motoko knew nothing of the situation, but surely it was nothing too serious.

"Mizunashi Kyo."

Tooru happily cheered from her seat, being seated next to her two friends Saki and Arisa. Shigure and Ritsu were also present, greatly showing their appreciation for their beloved nephew. Mr. and Mrs. Mizunashi were there too, and they couldn't be any more prouder of their son. He was graduating and guaranteed admittance to a wonderful college (which he studied his ass off for).

The ceremony in itself was brief, and every graduating student was relieved and saddened at the same time that their high school life was going to be over. They were all going to enter into college soon, and having already gone through tough entrance exams, the ending results were quite satisfactory for most, but not for all.

"We're finally officially no longer high school students, Yuki," Kyo said, grinning.

"Yeah, I know," Yuki replied, feeling quite breathless. "Ah, we're going to be adults soon."

"My mom's going to cook up some amazing dishes tonight in celebration. If it isn't going to be too much trouble, do you think you can come over?"

Yuki smiled. "I'm sure I can, Kyo."

No matter what the future holds. Just like at that time, I'm sure Kyo and I can get through any trial, as tough or unrelenting as they can be. Heck, I've gone through many ordeals I'd rather not re-count.

"Sweet!"

No matter what happens from here on out, I will work hard to strive for my goals. The crying me from that day understood something the stupid me from years ago would have never understood. That even though one bond disappears, a better, newer one will always surface. Yuki did not let up, and as compensation to him, I shall do the exact same.

We are brothers.

The End

"A/N: HOLY MOLY, I have finally completed this story! How was the ending? XD Was it bad? Good? Okay? The ending is probably not what most of you expected or wanted, but I feel satisfied with the way it is. I know I won't be able to please everyone, and there is so much I can really do as a single person. I feel Kyo and Yuki have finally let bygones be bygones, as you can see at their graduation ceremony. They both sounded completely on terms with one another at the end, right?

As for the one year lapse, I'll let you all ponder on how things went. But, I am hoping you all think things have ended well. Thank you for reading this till the end (that is if you have)! I didn't get many reviews, but that doesn't matter. I like this story a whole lot, and perhaps some of you guys out there do, too!

Now I gotta chug along to my other (neglected) Furuba story. M-rated, but if you can handle the big "M" then please do go take a peek? "Peering In From the Outside", here I come! XD Am going to be super delayed on it, just like this one. Just gotta take it off HIATUS status, haha. XD

Peace. :3


End file.
